A Hundred Ways to Love You
by Acro111
Summary: So a ghoul walks into a bar and the bartender says, "We don't serve ghouls here" and the ghoul says, "that's fine, is the human fresh?" The Mayor of Goodneighbor is wrapped around the little finger of the General, and everyone knows that. Mostly one-shots with a few multi-chapter arcs here and there diving into how Hancock and Nora fell in love. Strays a little from canon.
1. Smoking

**A collection of one-shots that are mostly chronological. Follows Sole Survivor, Nora, and her companion, John Hancock. Not quite a slow burn, but it's not a lightspeed relationship.**

**1\. Smoking: Nora's senses are invigorated during a mission. **

* * *

Nora kept upwind of Hancock most of the time. The smell of radiated, rotting flesh didn't bother her any. No, it was the smell of all the chems he took. One or two chems occasionally was fine, Nora had come across many a chem addict since thawing out, and the smell on them never bothered her. But Hancock took three or four different kinds of chems throughout the day and ended up smelling like a dead body in a decayed hospital by the time night rolled around.

"_You always hated hospitals_." Nate's voice filled her head. Her late husband's voice had been following her around the wasteland as she searched for her son.

Hancock held an arm out, the movement of his fabric released his scent and Nora instinctively held her breath. "We've got company." Hancock's gravelly voice was low. Nora nodded and signaled for him to crouch.

Staying low, the two rounded the corner of the old comic book shop. Nora held up a fist, signaling Hancock to stop behind her.

Four feral ghouls lay motionless on the ground. Nora couldn't tell which were a threat and which weren't. Sending off a shot and being wrong wasn't the best choice she could make either.

"_Don't overthink it_." Nate's voice whispered in her ear.

Nora shivered and clenched her teeth. She stepped back out of the room, "watch them." She mouthed and nodded towards the door. Hancock nodded back and kept his gun raised should any of the ferals decide to spring to their feet. Nora felt around in her bag, no grenades, just her luck. She felt around a bit more, a bottle! Damn, just an empty Nuka Cola bottle, and she didn't have the supplies to make a molotov cocktail. Just her luck-

Her hands ran over something thick and disk-like. She pulled it out and-score! It was a frag mine. She tapped Hancock on the shoulder with her free hand and motioned for him to step aside. He obliged with a curious quirk of his brow. Nora held up the mine for him to see. Hancock quickly retreated down the hall a safe distance. Nora threw the mine into the room. None of the ghouls moved, but that didn't mean anything,feral ghouls slept like-well they slept like the dead. Not to put too fine a point on it. Nora retreated down the hall to join Hancock and he stood up, ready to run if need be. Nora righted her rifle and peered down the scope.

"_Just like my dad taught you_." Nora could almost feel Nate's arms around hers, aiming straight and true.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Pull!

The mine exploded, and Nora heard the anguished grunts and groans of dying ferals. Hancock ran past Nora, disappearing into the smoke. She heard his gun pop as he finished the ghouls off one by one and she joined him in the room after making sure her bag was closed. The smoke cleared and Nora saw Hancock toss his gun over his shoulder, holding onto it with one hand and holding his belt with the other.

"No need to waste your bullets, pretty mama, I got it all taken care of." Hancock laughed.

"Hardy har," Nora rolled her eyes, "hilarious." They continued to make their way upwards in the comic store. The Pip-Boy's geiger counter started to make noise, altering the two to the presence of a glowing ghoul. Nora couldn't see it, but she was sure it was close. The pair shot their way up the store, Hancock rustled around the dead bodies, tossing ammo and anything of real interest her way.

"To the living go the spoils." He answered her when she asked if he found it weird to loot another ghouls body. Nora couldn't argue with his logic, most of her best weapons came from a dead body. Dead by her hand. She shook the thought out of her mind, as Hancock pocketed something and jogged over to her.

"Floor's clear." He informed her.

"Then let's head up." Nora turned on the flashlight on her Pip-Boy. Not being able to turn it on for fear of being found was long gone, Nora didn't want either of them falling through a hole in the floor and would take alerting a ghoul over a three story plummet.

The two found themselves at the top of the comic store in a makeshift film set. Nora's geiger counter started up again. Still no sign of anything glowing, not even a radroach. Nora motioned for Hancock to stay by the stairs and stepped further into the room. She made it halfway across the room when-

"Nora! Look out!" A body slammed into her and the scent of rotting flesh nearly made her gag. A ghoul, and not her ghoul, slammed her into the set curtain. She could hear Hancock's gun firing off and a bullet whizzed by her ear. The weight shoved itself off her and Nora raised her head. She was face-to-face with the glowing ghoul. Her geiger counter was screaming now. Or maybe that was her own screams she was hearing.

"Nora!"

Nora scrambled back as quickly as she could. Heart pounding in her throat. Hancock grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He pressed her to his chest and spun her away from where she had been. Before she could process what was happening an explosion went off and all was silent.

Hancock slumped against her, "Hancock?" He groaned and Nora had to wrap her arms around him to keep him from crushing her. "Hancock?"

"You alright there?" Hancock mumbled into her shoulder.

"Hancock, what happened?" Nora hooked her arms under his and heaved him into a chair.

"Found a grenade, thought it'd be a good time to use it. Damn thing bounced off the wall." Hancock groaned, his back was stiff. Nora turned, sure enough there was a blast mark on the floor from where the grenade had landed.

"Hold on, I think I've got one or two stimpacks left." Nora rummaged around in her bag. Hancock groaned in pain and Nora started throwing things out that were just getting in her way.

"Don't waste them on me, kid." Hancock's eyes started to close.

"I'm over two-hundred years old Hancock." Nora tried to tease, but her hands were shaking and why could she never find what she needed when she needed it!

"Cougar. I can dig it." Hancock's voice was quieter and Nora looked up in time to see him slump over.

"Hancock? Hancock!" She caught him before he could completely fall to the ground. Nora turned her bag upside down, the last thing to tumble out was a stimpack. She grabbed it and jammed it into Hancock's thigh. A few silent, heart racing seconds passed before Hancock gasped for air and lunged forward out of the chair with newfound energy. Nora caught him and held onto him tightly. "Thank God," she whispered to herself over and over again.

Hancock was still breathing heavily, but he slowly eased his arms around Nora's waist. His hat hit the top of her head as he rested his cheek on her shoulder. Nora could feel his heart racing through his chest and rubbed gentle, soothing circles on his back. The movement of fabric released a new scent, and Nora decided she preferred the smell of chems over the smell of smoked ghoul flesh.


	2. Embarrassing

**2\. Embarrassing: A moment of weakness leaves Nora flustered.**

* * *

Nora's eyes slowly opened. It wasn't like in the movies she used to watch or the books she used to read. Her nightmares never made her jolt upright, she always woke as though nothing happened, like her mind hadn't just been sending her down a dark path.

"_Just breathe, Nora_." Nate's sleepy voice startled her. She turned to his side of the bed, an ache panged in her chest when she found empty space.

Nora let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She sat up and dried the tears off her face. Dogmeat was still sleeping at the foot of her bed, she slipped out without disturbing him. Nora paused in the hallway of her decayed home when she heard soft breathing coming from the living room. She crept forward and saw Hancock was asleep on the old couch, one hand thrown behind his head as a makeshift pillow, the other resting on his stomach which was softly rising and falling with every breath. His hat was tilted down over his eyes and his feet were propped up on the opposite arm of the couch, his legs crossed at his ankles.

How he was comfortable on that old couch Nora would never understand. It hadn't been comfortable two hundred years ago, she doubted nuclear fallout helped. She had offered to build him a bed several times, but he always insisted the couch was just fine. Nora stepped into her derelict kitchen, Codsworth still wasn't back from when she'd sent him out to find coffee or anything that resembled coffee in the wasteland, so she got started on her own breakfast.

Sturges had, thankfully, figured out how her pre-war appliances worked, and after rigging the home up to a generator, she was able to use the stove top and fridge. Nora looked over her supplies and decided to make an omelet and add in some tatos. Nora longed for a good slice of cheese to mix into the egg, and briefly wondered if anyone had attempted to milk a brahmin and try to make something resembling cheese. She laughed at herself. Hancock made a noise and Nora turned to see him readjusting himself.

"Got to be quiet." She told herself.

"_You don't have to do that, babe_." Nora ignored the ghostly feeling of Nate's arms around her midsection, "_let me help._" His tired voice grumbled in her ear. It felt impossible to breathe, but Nora focused on not burning the food. Her mind kept wandering back to her nightmare. It was the same as it had been since thawing out. Nate being killed. Shaun being taken. Her useless, unable to do a damn thing about it.

Dogmeat trotted out of her room at the smell of cooked food. "Not happening, baby." Nora reached down and scratched Dogmeat behind an ear, "this is my breakfast." She emptied the food onto a plate and took a bite. It wasn't like her mother-in-laws cooking, but Nora would make do.

Another ache in her chest. Nora missed her family so much. All she had was Shaun, and he was lost somewhere in the Commonwealth.

Nora finished her breakfast quickly and went to the cabinet, she pulled out a can of dog food. "Look what I found yesterday." Nora used her baby-cooing voice as she waved the can at Dogmeat. Dogmeat jumped up, tail wagging, and let out a single bark.

Nora remembered Hancock sleeping on the couch and shushed Dogmeat as she cracked the can open. "Here ya go boy." She dumped the can into the dog bowl in the corner of what used to be the dining area. "Good boy." Nora leaned down and patted Dogmeat, "who's a good boy?" Dogmeat's tail wagged as he ate.

"With a view like that, not me." Hancock's gravelly, sleepy voice made Nora jump up. She spun and saw Hancock tilting his hat up with one finger. He had a grin on his face, "how come you never use that voice with me?" He teased.

Nora felt her cheeks burn, "I," she stumbled over her words, embarrassed at being caught in a vulnerable moment. "I-well-I mean," her heart was racing in her chest and her stomach plummeted.

"Heh," Hancock let the hat fall over his eyes once more, "you're pretty cute when you're caught off guard." Nora completely forgot about her nightmare as she threw the empty can of dog food at Hancock.


	3. Rough

**3\. Rough: Nora never had a gentle touch when it came to life-or-death situations.**

* * *

Nora downed the last super mutant and let out a breath she'd been holding. She looked at the scene around her. Death, so much death. And fire. Nora tried to remember why there was a fire. Her head was spinning, and her vision was starting to go blurry. The last of the mutants hadn't gone down without a fight and Nora could feel a lump rising on the back of her head where one had attempted to knock her out. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of what they might have done to her had they'd succeeded.

"_This looks bad, let's go home_." For once Nora paid attention to Nate's voice in her head. She needed to find Hancock and get out of the area quick.

"Hancock?" She turned to look for him but didn't see him. "Hancock!" she called a little louder. Her heart started to race. Where was he? She started to walk back to his last known spot, "Hancock!" She cupped one hand around her mouth. She knew she shouldn't have allowed then to get separated. Hancock had pushed her out of the way of a missile and then the mutants swarmed between them. Nora couldn't believe she'd been so careless.

She knew screaming would only attract more enemies, but she needed to find Hancock. She wouldn't leave him here, she'd never hear the end of it turned out that he was still alive. One of the towers holding a satellite dish had snapped in half when a suicider ran at them. It groaned and Nora picked up her pace so as not to be crushed by the dome. She stopped running about thirty yards from the fence. Maybe he had booked it when the suicider blew? If so, she'd never let him live it down. She cupped both hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "Han-" she heard a groan and whipped around to see Hancock leaning against the car that exploded. "So that's where the fire came from." Nora thought as she ran over. "Hancock, can you move?" She kneeled down beside him, her hands shaking as she tried to assess the extent of his injuries.

"If I could, would I be laying here?" He joked. He let out a single laugh when Nora slapped his shoulder, then winced in pain, and held his stomach.

"Hold on." Nora strapped her gun to her back and looped her arms under his. The car was still hot, still on fire, and Hancock was burning up. "One, two," she steadied her body and hoisted Hancock to his feet with a grunt.

"Ow, little rough there, babes," Hancock muttered into her shoulder as he collapsed into her arms, "Usually I ask for dinner first." He chuckled.

"If I weren't so concerned," Nora dragged him away from the burning car, "I'd drop you on your face." She was genuinely surprised to find the back of his coat wasn't burnt off, but decided the integrity of an original John Hancock outfit could be questioned when she wasn't concerned for her best friend's life. She shifted him into one arm and eased him down to a sitting position.

"Ya know, usually I'm the one letting people down." Hancock joked before letting out a few coughs.

"Stop that," Nora absentmindedly answered as she dug around in her bag, "you've always had my back. You haven't let me down." She added as she pulled out a stimpack.

"Aww you do care-ow!" Hancock glared up at Nora as she jabbed a stimpack into his back. "Why so mean today?" He stretched out as the medicine flowed through him.

"_Relax, babe_." Nora pushed the memory of Nate to the far corners of her mind.

"You're welcome for saving your sorry butt." Nora pushed herself up, she put her hands on her hips and scowled as Hancock stood beside her.

He did a few more stretches, "thanks for that. Wasn't your last one, was it?"

"No." Nora answered quickly. She turned, "come on, wanna loot some bodies with me?"

"Oh you know I do." Hancock growled with a grin.


	4. Frenzy

**4\. Frenzy: Hancock gets a little stir crazy waiting for Nora.**

* * *

Hancock was bored. Utterly bored.

Nora had left to "take care of something" four days ago. The first day he tried to stay in Sanctuary, but Garvey wouldn't let him get high with or even around Mama Murphy. He hightailed it out when he overheard the bitchy woman suggest they put him to work. He was Nora's friend, not one of her errand boys. So he went back to Goodneighbor where, if he was going to work, he could at least get high in peace.

Hancock tried to stay off the chems when he was out with Nora. She didn't force him to stay sober, but Hancock had no idea how he would live with himself if she got hurt, or worse, killed, because of his chem addiction. It was hard sometimes, but Hancock wasn't going to take any chances. So, his first two days back in Goodneighbor he tried to do catch-up-work mostly-sober. He only chewed one mentats in the morning to wake him up, and one hit of jet in the evening to slow him down. He didn't want to be high incase Nora came by looking for him.

By day four, Hancock was bored. Utterly bored.

He was on his sixth hit of jet and third mentat. People had come in and out asking for him to solve petty matters like 'who-stabbed-who-first' and 'no Kleo, you can't kill Kent for broadcasting his old-persons radio show' and 'if you stole the drugs and used them ya still gotta pay for them'. It was only noon and Hancock was ready to go feral on the next person who entered the old state house.

Luckily for him, everyone else seemed to notice just how irritable Hancock was being and they collectively decided to leave him be.

Needing some fresh air, Hancock pushed himself away from his desk. He stormed down the stairs, pass the neighborhood watch, and walked right out of Goodneighbor. He told no one why he was leaving, where he was leaving to. Truth be told, Hancock didn't know the answer to either of those questions. He just felt stir crazy being kept in one place, especially now that he had gone out and done some real good in the Commonwealth.

Okay, maybe he was a little pissed Nora hadn't taken him with her, maybe he was a little pissed she kept her 'secret mission' a secret from him, MAYBE he was a LITTLE PISSED at the fact she hadn't come looking for him. Hancock slammed his fist into the side of a building. He grabbed his face in his free hand, breathing heavily-gasping for air. Did he take a bad hit of jet? He couldn't remember if he had even taken jet since leaving the Old State House.

"Who's there?"

Hancock froze. He suddenly (and for the first time he could properly recall) wished he was sober. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, in his ears, in his throat. His stomach fell to his feet, and he tried to silence his labored breathing. There were footsteps coming towards him. Hancock stumbled back. He bumped his shoulder against a light post. When had it gotten dark? Hancock looked around wildly. He had somehow gotten to the other end of Boston. His breath picked back up.

"Hancock?" He squinted into the darkness.

Nora stepped out of the shadows. Blood was gushing from a wound on her left brow. Her old vault suit was torn up.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Hancock didn't mean to sound so pissed upon seeing her. He was actually thrilled to see her. He stepped towards her, grabbing her arms a little tighter than he meant to. Nora groaned in pain, but Hancock didn't notice. "You just fucking fell off the MAP! What the HELL were you doing that was SO important." He'd worked himself up worrying about her so much that he didn't realize that his concern was coming across as anger. In a frenzy he checked over her for wounds, "Do you know WHAT I'd do if I found out you DIED and I wasn't there?" He shook her. Nora winced and said nothing. "WELL?"

Nora smiled at him, tears in her eyes, and as soon as she opened her mouth she turned into dust in his hands.

Hancock shook his head. It was a hallucination! A fucking hallucination! Hancock screamed in frustration.

The next morning the Mayor of Goodneighbor returned quietly to the Old State House. No one commented on the amount of blood on his clothes or the fact that he sheepishly bought refill ammunition for his guns before slinking to bed.


	5. Sunrise

**5\. Sunrise: Nora watches the sunrise after a long and stressful journey.**

* * *

Nora had staggered back to Sanctuary in the dead of night. She didn't bother an attempt at cleaning herself before collapsing in the bed in her old home. She would deal with Preston tomorrow. She hadn't caught a good nights sleep in what felt like forever. An alarm went off in her head and she pushed herself up to her elbows. She should have gone to Goodneighbor to see if Hancock was there. She didn't see him in any of the beds set up, and he wasn't up walking around, nor was he in her house, so he must have gone home.

Nora's body protested as she tried to get out of bed, so she gave up and laid back down. She rolled over and shook off her boots. With a wince she rolled up her left pant leg. Blood. Lots of it. Nora ripped off part of her right pant leg, poured some purified water on the fabric, and cleaned her leg. One bullet. Nora took a few deep breaths. She probably should have staggered to Diamond City, have Dr. Sun look at it. But her feet had turned her to the north. It was either dig the bullet out now, or wait and have Preston and Sturges do it tomorrow morning. Nora tried to stand once more, but the shock and adrenaline had worn off and fire shot through her legs.

It was coming out now. Nora overturned her bag and dumped its contents on the floor. She picked up a hit of jet, a stimpack, and a bottle of bourbon.

"_Desperate times call for desperate measures_." Nate's voice was a whisper in the screams of pain in her head. She downed the bourbon, ignoring its foul taste and resisting the urge to gag. She gave herself a few seconds after tossing the bottle aside to shudder in disgust before she took the hit of jet and dug her fingers into the wound before she could overthink it. The pain was almost blinding. Hot white spots flashed in her eyes. Her fingers brushed the bullet and her mind went reeling. The jet was wearing off. She grabbed the bullet and pulled it out. Nora was sure she'd heard a pop somewhere, but she took her free hand and jabbed the stimpack into her leg. The result was instant. Cool healing flooded her veins and Nora flopped back onto the bed, sweaty, heart racing, body aching.

She thought about Hancock, glad she didn't bring him along. She didn't know what she'd do if he'd gotten killed. Sure they'd had a few close calls, the radio tower with the super mutants, and the ghoul den in the comic book store being the most recent examples, but those were injuries, not death. And Nora had never felt so close to death than when she stood before Fort Hagen.

"At least he's safe in Goodneighbor." Nora thought as she settled onto her bed with a tired groan.

She woke to the sounds of hammering at an ungodly early hour.

Eyes wide with rage at being woken up, and still sore from her long walk home, Nora painfully shuffled out of her house. Pain shot through her leg with every step, but she ignored it.

Preston was hammering away at the roof across the street. He noticed her when she slammed her door open. "Morning, General!" He called down, "When'd you get back?" He didn't seem to notice the murder in Nora's eyes as she marched across the street. Nor did he seem to notice the blood on her leg and hands and the fact that she was barefoot.

"Preston, it is," she checked her Pip-Boy, "five in the morning. What. The hell. Are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm fixing the roof." Preston smiled.

"Before sunrise?!" Nora was not impressed. She didn't like using the "I'm the General" card often, but perhaps it was time she did. At this rate he'd wake up the whole settlement, if their loud conversation hadn't already.

"Trust me, ma'am, you'll see why." Preston grinned. He got in two more hammer strikes before he stood up, "Come on up, General." He waved her up. Nora noticed the ladder leaning against the house and then glared up at Preston. He just smiled and waved her up once more. Nora huffed, rolled her eyes, and walked over to the ladder. After making sure it was secure, Nora climbed up. It was slow, but Nora tried her best to ignore the pain. She accepted Preston's hand as she gained her balance on the roof. "Come on," Preston pulled her over to the far side of the roof, sat down, and made her sit beside him with a tug of her arm.

The view on top of the house was beautiful. In the small playground between several backyards was a flourishing garden. The new gate and bridge into Sanctuary looked secure, puffs of exhaust coming from the turrets that surveyed the land. In the distance she could see the sun peeking over the horizon. Daylight bloomed over the wasteland, setting everything ablaze. Hues of red, orange, yellow, and pink all but erased the dull, drab, greys and browns that was post-nuclear-fallout Boston. Clouds, non-radiated clouds, were spots of blue and purple in the warm sky. Nora watched as the world slowly began to wake up, and for the first time since leaving the vault four months ago, she felt hope. Hope that the world, her home, could recover from the havoc the past had wrecked.

She looked at Preston, tears in her eyes, and he looked at her, smirked on his face, and knowing nod.

"Thank you, Preston." She was breathless, though whether that was from the view or her leg she wasn't sure.

"No need, ma'am." He tipped his hat and stood up, "I'll let you rest a bit before I tell everyone you're back and ready for action." He nodded to her leg and walked away.

Nora smiled.

And watched the sun rise. Alone.


	6. Unknown

**6\. Unknown: Hancock feels something, but he's not sure if it's the chems or something else.**

* * *

Hancock was startled awake when his chair was kicked out from under him. In his still drugged haze, he glared up at whoever dared to assault him in his own home.

Fahrenheit stood over him with her arms crossed. "Get up."

"Don't you," he pointed up at her, "work for me?" He pointed at himself.

"Get up, Hancock. Now." Her eyes narrowed. Hancock grumbled and shook out his sore muscles as he stood up. "What? Did I miss a meeting?" He joked.

"No, but you're going out." She brushed his shoulders off, "You've been cooped up in here for a week."

"Just been waiting." Hancock muttered under his breath.

Fahrenheit sighed, "Nora is allowed to go do things without you." Her face conveyed something akin to annoyance, but Hancock wasn't sure if that was due to his chem usage or his overactive imagination.

"Shut up." Hancock snapped, "I know that." He added once he noticed her cock an eyebrow at him.

"So go do things without her." Fahrenheit tossed him his gun and wheeled him towards the stairs. Hancock grumbled curses under his breath as he walked downstairs.

"It's not like I was waiting for her. Just catching up on all the chems I didn't take." Hancock rambled to himself, "Who is she, acting like my life revolves around Nora. Fuck Nora. I can go do things and missions and have adventures without her." He didn't notice that he had wandered out of Goodneighbor without saying a word to anyone. "Stupid lousy friend. I mean who saves a guys life and then just dumps him to go have fun on their own?" Hancock ignored the irony in his statement. He kicked a bit of trash, feeling like a kid again, kept from hanging with the older kids, forced to entertain himself alone. He pushed thoughts of his shit head brother out of his head. That ass wipe didn't deserve another second of his time.

"Hancock?" He stopped dead at the bridge leading north. Nora stood just on the other side of an overturned car. A thousand different conversations he'd planned in his head went flying out the window. "Hancock," Nora smiled at him and Hancock thought about shooting his foot so he'd know if she was a hallucination. "I'm so sorry about being gone so long." She walked around the car and grabbed his arm. Limping. She looked up at him with her soft hazel eyes, a look of concern furrowing her brows. "Hancock?"

Hancock threw his arms around Nora, hugging her tightly.

Nora stumbled back, but stayed on her feet. "Oof, hey big guy," she hugged him back, "hitting the chems hard, huh?" Hancock didn't answer. He buried his face in Nora's hair. He didn't know why, but the world seemed to click into place with her in his arms. They typically didn't hold each other unless one of them was injured. It was nice to hold her just to hold her.

"Hey," Nora pulled back and held his face in her hands, Hancock felt weak, "You still wanna travel with me?" She asked.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." He knew he had a sloppy, drugged smirk on his face, but he didn't care. He'd ease up on the chems, just being with her gave him all the-well most of the high he needed.

Hancock wasn't sure what is was that made her addicting, but better to learn about your drug than take it haphazardly. Nora pulled out of his arms, her hands trailing down his arms. Hancock tried to hold onto her hands for as long as possible but eventually let go.

"Ready to go?" She turned away, a small smile on her lips.


	7. Annoy

**7\. Annoy: Nora really doesn't like the Brotherhood of Steel, Hancock delights in her fury.**

* * *

Hancock paced behind Nora as she set up her scope. "What'dya see?" He asked. Not five minutes ago they had been walking down an old road, coming up on an old town half submerged in flood waters. Then Nora had grabbed Hancock by the back of his coat and yanked him into a building.

"Ghouls." Nora answered then added, "feral."

"Poor saps." Hancock leaned against the wall and laid one hand on the window frame opposite of where he stood. Nora glanced up at him, not rising from her kneeling position on the floor. Hancock kicked one leg out and then crossed it over the other, he held out a mentats to her with a smirk. Nora, predictably, rolled her eyes at him and turned back to stare down her scope.

"What the?" Nora's body tightened and Hancock reached for his pistol.

"What is it?" Hancock stood over her, ready to move her away from the window should shit go south.

"Don't worry." Nora's voice was barely above a whisper. Hancock had traveled with her enough to know she was in hunting mode. What did she see that he didn't? It turns out, Hancock didn't need a scope to see what was happening. A vertibird flew over the location of the ferals. It's motors screaming its presence to everyone in a mile radius. Those Brotherhood assholes really knew how to make an entrance.

Nora took a deep breath. Hancock would have licked his lips in anticipation if he'd had any lips to lick. Two shots rang out at once. One sure shot from Nora, and about a thousand from the Vertibird. The ferals did not react well to either assault. Unfortunately, ferals were smarter than most people gave them credit for, which meant they quickly figured out that the vertibird would be a harder target to take down, and they figured out where the other assault was coming from. Which was from them.

"Nora," Hancock gripped her arm, ready to yank Nora to her feet and hightail it. Her muscles tightened under his hand.

"Wait." She dug in her bag without looking and pulled out a frag grenade. "Toss it when I say." She held it up to him.

Hancock took it and pulled the pin. "Ready." He said.

"Wait." Nora ordered. The ferals were diving over each other, jumping from obstacle to obstacle to cross the flood waters. The vertibird had made a figure eight to turn around.

"They're getting close." Hancock eyed some of the quicker ferals. They were two blocks away. The vertibird was shooting behind the ferals. At this rate they'd get shot along with them.

"Wait."

One block away.

"Now." Hancock didn't need to be told twice, he tossed the grenade as hard as he could. He watched Nora follow it with her sight. A breath in, an explosion, and ten dead ferals.

The Brotherhood vertibird kept firing, not aware the ferals were dead. Hancock knocked Nora to the ground and covered her body with his. She squirmed under him and they moved across the floor under a desk. Nora sat up and they squeezed together side by side under the desk. They both flinched when the bullets came flying in. Once the gunfire ceased, Nora pushed herself out from under the desk. She was breathing heavily, and any other time Hancock would have made an inappropriate comment, but he saw the fire in her eyes as she walked away. Hancock followed her to the hole in the buildings side. The vertibird circled around and was slowly descending upon a rooftop. They were landing.

"The nerve of those assholes! What if there had been people down there?!" Hancock watched Nora right her pack on her shoulders and straighten her duster. "I'm giving those Brotherhood dipshits a piece of my mind. I mean honestly, firing off shots like there's no tomorrow. Ooh if this was a settlement and someone had gotten hurt." Hancock took a mentats, having a feeling he'd need the edge around the Brotherhood. Nora ran across the rooftops, only stopping to make sure he was following her, but she needn't worry, Hancock wanted to see some Brotherhood asshole get his ass chewed out. Her run wasn't as sure as he remembered it to be, and Hancock made a note to ask her if she was okay after sending the Brotherhood on their way.

As they approached the vertibird two agents in power armors jumped out, guns aimed at them. "Cut the intimidation bullshit." Nora snapped at them before they could say anything, "what kind of kick do you get firing off like that?"

"Ma'am, we extinguished their disgusting worthless lives." The one on the left lowered their gun slightly to answer her. "Just like we're about to do with this one." Nora stood between Hancock and the Brotherhood.

"Easy sister," Hancock laid a hand on Nora's shoulder. He stepped around her despite her protest, "fellows look," he stopped when they gestured at him aggressively with their guns. He held up his hands, "we just think it's idiotic for you to be firing when civilians could get caught in the crossfire."

"A necessary sacrifice." The one on the right answered.

"Ooh, someone's a bit of a hardass." Hancock deadpanned.

"Ma'am is this thing tame?"

Hancock laughed, "hardly."

"You best start behaving." The brotherhood agent on the left raised the barrel of his gun under Hancock's chin.

"I ain't about to start now." Hancock pushed the gun away. He really hoped Nora had some kind of plan, he was sure he could keep up this kind of toe-to-toe dance with the two, but he wasn't planning on wasting his whole day on these annoying, pompous assholes. "You're people say I'm a monster. You make a move, just watch." He growled.

"You," the right one raised his gun to stare down the barrel of his gun.

"You listen here," Nora stood beside Hancock, one hand on her hip, one finger pointing and poking the right one on the chest plate, "I am General of the Minutemen. Protector of the people of the Commonwealth. And YOU lot, firing your guns willy nilly is. Not. Protecting. People." She jabbed a little more forcefully with each word. She'd backed the right one back up against the vertibird. "You tell your boss, your leader, your whatever-you-call-them, that if I hear one whisper of a civilian casualty on your terms," Hancock glanced at her, a fire in her eyes. He tried to mask his shock when she grabbed his hand and pointed her gun between the eyes of the agent in front of Hancock, "we'll show you what monsters are."

Hancock would gladly deal with any Brotherhood soldiers if it meant watching Nora tear them down a peg.

* * *

_I get the Brotherhood doesn't really come to the Commonwealth until Kellogg is killed, but since Nora is hesitant, let's assume they just showed up._


	8. Scream

**8\. Scream: Nora's feeling under the weather, good thing Hancock supports her.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking care of those raiders." The young woman clasped Nora's hands with her own. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up."

Nora smiled, "You're protected by the Minutemen, and whenever you need help, we'll be there." Hancock loved that smile. Nora knew just how to calm anyone down. Hancock was sure she'd one day tame a super mutant with that smile.

"Thank you." The woman bowed her head as she turned to walk away.

Nora limped over to Hancock, who stood a respectful distance away. "Ready to head out?" She asked.

"Ready when you are." He pushed himself off one of the settlement huts and fell in line beside Nora. It was unseasonably hot, according to Nora, for early March. Sometimes he really, truly forgot she was from a different time. The heat got to Hancock as they followed the train tracks south, he took his frock off and tied it around his waist. Nora stopped beside him to do the same with her duster, she also took her gloves off and shoved them in her bag before limping along beside him. The farther they went, the slower Nora dawdled along. By the time the sun was at its peak, Hancock was out pacing Nora.

"Okay, babes, what happened?" Hancock stopped in front of Nora.

Nora looked up weakly at Hancock, "I don't feel so hot." Beads of sweat collected on her forehead and Hancock wondered how long she had been pushing herself in silence. His stomach churned. How hadn't he noticed?

"Babes," he stepped closer, but Nora held her hands up. She swayed on her feet but Hancock caught her before she could fall. Her entire body felt hot. Her breath was so weak he could barely feel it on the exposed part of his neck. "Nora?" He shouted with a start. "Babes? What happened?"

"We need to get to Dr. Sun." Nora gasped out, her hands gripped his shirt, knuckles turning white. "In Diamond City."

"Uh, don't know if you've forgotten, but this ugly mug ain't welcome in Diamond City." Hancock said. How the hell was he supposed to get her in to Diamond City? Hancock was about to suggest they go to Dr. Amari when Nora began to lean more on him. She was becoming dead weight.

"Damn," she hissed through gritted teeth, "My leg. Hancock," he looked down at her. She looked up at him, she was holding back tears of pain, her arms were starting to shake, and her face was looking pale. She was panicking. Hancock started to panic.

"Alright, hold on." Hancock stood her up and turned around, "hop on."

"Now's not the time for piggyback rides," Nora laid a hand on his back to hold herself up.

"Babes, this will be much faster than me dragging you. Now get on." Hancock insisted. "Worse comes to worse, she'll fall unconscious and I could just carry her then." He thought to himself. Thankfully it didn't come to that as Nora shakily wrapped her arms around his neck. Hancock wrapped his arms around her legs before she could have second thoughts and hoisted her up on his back. "Hang on." He muttered under his breath as he took off toward the Green Jewel. Nora's breathing became labored as Hancock ran. He could feel her body temperature rise through their shirts and Hancock had to stop his mind from wandering to how only a layer of clothes separated their bodies. He forced himself on autopilot, his feet hitting the ground hard as he pushed himself farther. "Ignore how hot she is, ignore how sweaty she is, ignore her tremors," he told himself as he kept running.

By some grace from above they didn't cross paths with a single sole, however, as he neared the ancient stadium Hancock wished they had at least come across a traveling medic. He rounded a corner but quickly had to backpedal as a machine gun targeted him.

"Hancock?" Hancock's blood ran cold. He checked his surroundings before gently letting Nora down off his back. He turned to face her. She was leaning back lazily, unable to hold her head up on her own. "Hancock?" She could barely keep her eyes open.

"I'm here." Hancock kneeled down beside her. He ignored his own heart palpitations as she said his name repeatedly.

"Hancock, Hancock, Hancock." Nora raised her hand weakly. Hancock went to grab it, but she kept raising it and cupped his face. He thought back to their meeting on the bridge when she held his face. A moment of feverish clarity hardened Nora's face. "Hide." She hissed through her teeth.

"What?" Hancock asked.

Nora pulled out her emergency pistol. "Hide." She brushed her thumb over what remained of his lips. Hancock held the hand that was on his face and stood up. He stretched his arm as far as it would go just to hold onto her. He ran down a block and hide behind the corner of a derelict building. Nora fired her gun into the air.

Hancock watched as Diamond City guard came running around the corner, guns drawn, ready for a fight.

"It's the General of the Minutemen." One said. Two of the guards picked Nora up while a third kept watch.

Later they'd both be grateful Hancock didn't have to hear Nora's pained screams.


	9. Black

**9\. Black: Nora wears a little black dress.**

* * *

Nora crawled out of bed, making sure to not disturb Dogmeat as she stood up. Her leg had healed nicely after Dr. Sun had taken a look at it. It had gotten infected and was starting to collect radiation. Hancock had smacked her upside the head once he was done hugging her.

She promised to take better care of herself, which is why she found herself awake at this ungodly hour. She'd go for a walk and be back before anyone else could wake. At least, that was always her plan. Something inevitably came up and she'd make it back in time to see Hancock strapping up for war to find her.

Nora passed through the living room, stopping at the couch to look at Hancock. Today one of his arms was wrapped around his midsection and his other arm was hanging limp of the side of the couch. His hat had fallen off in the middle of the night, so Nora walked around and picked it up off the floor. She toyed with the idea of putting it on, but decided to just lay it on the ottoman.

"_You're perfect wife material_." Nate's jokes echoed in her head. Nora ignored him.

Hancock breathed deeply, and for a moment Nora was lost in watching his diaphragm rise and fall. "He looks so peaceful." Her heart pounded wildly, but Nora pushed her emotions aside. She had other things to worry about. She smiled as she walked back around couch and slipped outside.

Nora decided to walk east towards Salem. Every step was painful, but the pain dulled as she continued to walk. She passed by an old radio tower, stopping to turn it on so Radio Freedom's reach was stronger in the area.

Nora's feet worked on autopilot and before she knew it she had come across a small camp. There were five small tents pitched up in a circle with duffle bags, sleeping bags, cooking supplies, and other miscellaneous junk scattered about.

"Odd," she checked her Pip-Boy but hadn't marked this on her map her last time through. "Must be recent." She told herself. She raised her rifle, ready to fight, but found the camp had been abandoned.

There were no signs of a struggle, and Nora was starting to wonder if the owner of the camp had simply wandered off to do an errand when the smell of rotting flesh hit her. Nora pulled her colonial scarf up over her nose, suppressing a gag. It wasn't the dull rotting smell Hancock and most ghouls had about them. This was a fresh rotting smell. The kind that, if not taken care of, would attract something big, and dangerous, and hungry.

Nora peeked into one of the tents and found a holotape. Scrawled in the title box were the words "I'm sorry." Nora made sure the area was secure before sitting on a stump just outside the clearing, away from the smell of rotting flesh, and popping the holotape in her Pip-Boy.

"Hey," a young girls voice came on over the holotape, "I don't know if anyone will find this, but it doesn't feel right to just leave with no explanation." The girl's voice shook as she took a deep breath. "About two weeks ago John, the love of my life, was killed by a pack of feral ghouls down in Concord. I've tried to keep going. For him, for his parents, for our girls. But it's hard. Mom hasn't eaten since it happened, and the girls keep crying. I don't know what else to do. If someone doss find this, I'm so...so sorry." Nora didn't realize she'd started crying until the holotape popped out. She tucked the player into her backpack and stood up. She tightened the scarf around her face and stepped back into the camp. In the tent to the right of the one with the holotape, Nora found two small bodies in a large puddle of blood, the one next to that held the body of an old woman, and the next had the body of young woman. Nora opened the fifth and final tent to find supplies kept dry and safe from the elements.

By some stroke of luck, Nora found a shovel. She dug into the hill all morning and clear into the afternoon. She crawled out of the last hole and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She returned to the camp and gingerly lifted the older woman from her spot. The bodies were rotting quickly in the warm spring weather and Nora held her breath as she lowered the woman as carefully as she could into one hole. She went back and did the same with the younger woman, placing her into a second grave. Nora was on autopilot by the time she peeled the first little girl out of the puddle of blood, and by the time she'd gotten the last girl into her grave she was numb to the world around her.

Burying the family took time, but Nora wanted to make sure they were safe in their eternal resting space. She finished and sat beside the row of graves, watching the sun beam down overhead. It wasn't until the sky began to turn red that Nora remembered Hancock was probably gunning down anything that moved between them to find her. She stood up and looked at the grave of the mother, "rest easy." Was all she could say.

The walk back to Sanctuary was quiet, save for a run in with Lucas Miller.

"Your blood?" He asked once he recognized it was her and had his guards stand down.

"What?" Nora looked down and noticed her arms and chest were stained with blood, "oh, no, it's not mine." She didn't want to get into it. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the blank dead eyes of those little girls.

"What can I do for you?" Lucas asked.

"Have any kind of mourning clothes?" Nora hugged herself.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't one to pry. He looked through his bags and packs. "The only black thing I got is a dress. Not good in terms of protection."

"I probably won't wear it. I just," Nora wasn't sure why she felt the need to mourn a family that wasn't hers, but it felt wrong to simply forget them. They'd existed, they'd lived, and now Nora was the only one who knew that. "I just need it." Nora finally finished, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She handed Lucas the caps he wanted and bid him safe travels.

Nora clutched the black dress to her body as she walked numbly back to Sanctuary. Her leg had stopped hurting, but now another pain shot through her body. She crossed the bridge to Sanctuary and waved off those who came up to her.

"General," Preston ran up to her as she neared her house, "Hancock's gone, but said he'd be back tonight." Nora glanced at the darkening sky. "Said he needed chems." Nora rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Preston." She slipped back inside her house as quietly as she had slipped out that morning.

"Hello mum," Codsworth greeted her, "Mr. Hancock isn't here currently, but worry not," he motioned to a sleeping Dogmeat, "I've fed the pooch and tidied up a bit."

"Thank you, Codsworth. Say, could you do me a favor?" Nora asked.

"But of course, mum!" Codsworth nodded his optical units in unison.

"Gather a couple of candles and turn off the generator outside. I want a quiet night." Nora rubbed her temples.

"Right-o!" Codsworth hovered out of the house, making sure to close the door behind him as he left.

Nora went to the bathroom and held up the dress Lucas had sold her. It was a simple, skimpy, knee-length dress that Nora would have never worn before the war. She took off her blood and sweat soaked clothes and slipped on the dress. She looked at herself in the grimy mirror and saw a glistening band around her neck. Nate's wedding ring had become a familiar weight around her neck. She didn't even notice it anymore, though her scarf usually covered it from sight. Out of sight, out of mind.

She touched it lightly. Nate. Every time her thoughts went to him she felt an aching, empty feeling in her chest. And then before she'd know it she would be stifling her cries in a corner away from everyone else. Nora forced her hand away from the ring and took in the little black dress she'd put on.

It was snug around her chest and hips, but a quick look through the bureau gave her a long, baggy, bomber jacket to hide her body. She tossed her dirty clothes into the laundry room out of habit, and placed her boots under her bed before wandering back out to the living room. Codsworth was just done setting up a group of candles when she flopped down onto the couch.

"Shall I play some music, mum? Or perhaps make you a nice meal of tatos and hound meat?"

"No, thank you, Codsworth." Nora curled up, flexing her toes to curl out the pain. "I," she took a breath, "I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Codsworth understood, thankfully, and hovered back out talking to himself about assisting Sturges or Preston.

Nora sat curled up in the dark. Only the candles providing any kind of warmth or light. She got up and wandered to the fridge after realizing some food would go bad if not kept cold.

"Oh well, just means I'll have to scavenge for more food while I'm out." Nora thought as she pulled out a few bottles of wine. Even through this hellish landscape Nora paid the extra caps to have a glass of wine. It was her preferred drink before and she'd be damned if this world tried to change that.

The sun was setting as Nora finished her third bottle of booze. She heard hell come to her door and Hancock kicked it open seconds later.

"Nora! Where have you been? Do you know how worried I," he slowed when Nora turned to look at him. "Was." He finished. All the energy completely drained from his shoulders.

"Hancock," Nora gave the couch a few pats, "sit." He gave her a once over, she noticed his eyes lingering over the empty bottles, her legs, and finally landing on the ring around her neck. He sat on the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I know I wander off. It's just." She had no excuse, and her heart was beating wildly in her ears. "What I do."

"As your partner, I kinda have to watch your back." Hancock said, leaning against the arm of the couch. "So when you go running off I worry. What if you got shot again and couldn't make it home?"

"I know," Nora nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry." She said again. She thought back to the holotape. "Hancock?" He was lost in thought, looking into the distance.

"Yeah, babes?" He turned to look at her, she pretended not to notice the slight flicker of his eyes as he glanced at the ring.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Nora admitted quietly. She raised a hand and gingerly fingered the ring. Nate would have liked sober Hancock, she was sure. He'd be grateful that Hancock protected her in the wasteland.

"Hmm?" Hancock leaned closer to hear her better or perhaps he was still looking at the ring Nora now held in her fist.

Nora sat up on her knees and moved over to him, Hancock sat back, eyes wide. Nora ignored how hot her chest felt. Thoughts entered her mind without a filter, and the buzz from the booze was starting to kick in.

She pushed his shoulders back with her free hand and straddled his lap. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She leaned over to whisper in his ear, her arm wrapped loosely around him. She didn't know what had come over her, but she blamed the liquid courage running through her veins.

Hancock's breathing deepened, he kept his hands up like he was afraid to touch her.

"Babes, if this is the alcohol speaking, you gotta learn your limit." Hancock teased with a nervous laugh.

"_You're so cuddle-y when your tipsy_." Nate's voice teased.

Tears burned the corners of her eyes. Nora ignored him, "I'm a fossil of a lost world. I'm the only one who remembers the people I loved. If I die, so do they. Again." She rested her cheek on top of his hat, "Thank you for having my back. I don't know what I'd do without you." She repeated. She cared for Hancock so much, she just hoped he understood that. She continued to repeat herself until her mumbles became incoherent and the world went black.

Hancock didn't tell a soul about Nora's drunken night on his lap. He waited until she was asleep on his lap before he hoisted her up onto his waist. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him and he carried her to her room. Hancock tried not to let his hands linger on her body as he lowered her onto the bed.

Black looked nice on her.


	10. Bliss

**10\. Bliss: Hancock's comforting presence lulls Nora to sleep.**

* * *

Nora nursed her hangover early the next morning. "So," Hancock greeted her as she shuffled into the living room, "care to tell me what happened?" He threw his arm over the back of the chair he'd been sitting in most of the morning.

Nora rubbed her forehead wincing slightly. "I just," she sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Hancock rolled his eyes. He didn't know when** it** had happen, if it happened when she first walked into Goodneighbor with Nick Valentine, or when she talked Bobbi out of leaving his stash alone, or even when she saved his ass a countless amount of times during their few months traveling together. But Nora had the ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor wrapped around her little finger. And it frustrated Hancock to no end, not knowing how she felt for him. He had no idea how to bring up his feelings without the fear of rejection shutting his pie hole. How could someone as caring as her, as beautiful as her, love someone like him? The chem-junkie, self-appointed mayor of a bunch of equally junkie shit heads. He'd be kidding himself if he thought he had a chance with her. Then there was the ring on her neck. How had he never noticed it in all their time together? How had it taken until he'd already fallen hard for Nora to finally confirm what he'd always known; she had loved someone, she still loved someone. It hurt, and Hancock glanced at the ring once more just to remind himself that he was foolish for falling for her.

"You seemed willing to talk my ear off while you were on my lap last night." Hancock's normal teasing voice sounded darker than he intended. Damn it! How was he supposed to be suave sounding like a murderous psycho?

Nora's face turned redder than her hair, which she ran a nervous hand through. "I just," she fiddled with the ends of her sleeves and Hancock noticed she was still in the little black dress and bomber jacket from last night. He tried not to let his gaze linger on her bare legs, tried to push the feeling of her legs under his hands when he laid her to bed last night, tried to look anywhere but-

Nora snapped in front of her face a few times, "Eyes up here Mr. Hancock."

"My eyes will do as they please." Hancock said, but he was able to finally pull his eyes away from her legs. His gaze lingered on her neck for a second before finally settling on her deadpan expression.

Nora rolled her eyes and shuffled to the side door. She nudged it open and switched the generator back on. "I came across something yesterday on my walk." She leaned on the island in the kitchen and looked at him in the corner of the living room. "A family." Hancock said nothing. Nora took a deep, shaky breath, "Well, a mother, her two daughters, and her mother-in-law." She explained. She walked over to the couch and curled up. "The mother killed everyone and then herself."

"Damn," Hancock breathed out as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "Babes, I'm sorry,"

"I buried them. It didn't seem right to leave them to rot." Nora interrupted. She was no longer looking at Hancock. "I...I'm not going to lie, Hancock." She looked through him. Her hazel eyes had captured Hancock's soul in a frozen grip. "The only thing that kept me from doing the same was the thought of getting my baby back." She swallowed hard, but Hancock's mouth was dry. He wasn't sure if it was the hit of jet he took earlier, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest, like a caged mutant, thrashing in an attempt to break free. "But I can't get to Kellogg." She blinked and Hancock realized she was crying. Her face remained static, only her tears and mouth indicated that she was still alive. "You saw what happened when I tried." Hancock's eyes wandered to her legs once more, this time focusing on the healed scar on her shin. Dr. Sun had done a great job cleaning the infection and radiation from the hastily patched wound. He couldn't fix the pain or the limp, but at least her leg was no longer vulnerable. "What if I can't get him back, Hancock?" Hancock was sure he was experiencing something akin to heartbreak. He could think of nothing to say to comfort Nora.

"Anyways," Nora finally moved, wiping her cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket. "The thought has crossed my mind once or twice." She let out a pitiful laugh, "I mean who am I kidding," Hancock noticed her hands were shaking, "My husband was the soldier," Hancock's heart did a weird twist in his chest. "it should have been me holding Shaun. Me who should have died. Nate would have had Shaun back by now." More tears started falling down her cheeks. Hancock jumped to his feet, crossing the space between them to kneel at her feet. "Who am I kidding by being here?" Her entire body moved as she attempted to inhale as much air as possible. "Why am I here?" She looked at him, but Hancock could see she was no longer in control of her actions. Her body was convulsing, hands shaking uncontrollably, and she gasped for air like she couldn't get enough in her lungs. "How can I do this without Nate?" Hancock had an idea on who Nate was, and even without knowing how he died, he cursed the bastard to hell and back for causing Nora to feel this way. His stomach churned.

"Hey, listen to me, sister." Hancock took her shaking hands, "I don't know what to say about how or why you ended up here and not your husband," the word left his mouth dry, and the ache in his chest turned into a scary empty feeling, "and I know it means jack shit to you, but I'm happy you're here."

"Don't say that." Nora mumbled through tear soaked lips. Hancock gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Sister, you got a way with people. You've given so many people the will to live, the will to fight for a better future." Hancock held her face so she had to look at him, "Me being one of those people." He told himself. "Next time you're up for it, we'll go to that Kellogg bastard together."

"What if,"

Hancock cut her off, "Together." He repeated. Nora looked at Hancock, her expression unreadable. Then she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. For a moment, Hancock wondered what she was doing. Then he heard her deep, even breaths, and realized she'd fallen back asleep.

Hancock sat next to her on the couch, willing to be a shoulder to cry on should she wake up in a bad mood again. If that was all he could be he would take it. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

It was the most blissful sleep Nora had had in a while, and Hancock's most restless.


	11. Burn

**11\. Burn: Nora burns her hand.**

* * *

"Sonofabitch!" Hancock woke with a start, falling face first off the couch. "Oh my God! Hancock!" Someone was pulling him up, "are you okay?"

"No. Did you see the brand on the brahmin that stomped my head last night?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry," Nora apologized profusely as she helped Hancock sit up.

Hancock rubbed his forehead and bent over to pick up his fallen hat. "What'd you shout for anyways?" He grumbled.

"I," Nora turned away and walked back to the kitchen, "I burnt my hand on the stove. By accident." She added when he furrowed his brows at her. She'd changed back into her colonial duster, ring hidden under her scarf. Hancock was thankful for that. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Sure you did." Hancock stretched.

"Well, I don't exactly have oven mitts here in Sanctuary." Nora put her hands on her hips.

"Then I think it's time we stop sitting on our asses. Your leg should be healed up by now." Hancock stood up, "wanna hit the town?" He asked. They'd been stuck in Sanctuary since her medical visit to Diamond City, and Hancock was going stir crazy being cooped up in the same house as Nate's ring for five days. He clenched his jaw, hating how his thoughts always returned to the fact that Nora would never be his.

Nora grinned and grabbed her rifle as she ran over to him, "You sure know how to cheer a girl up." He grinned back at her, holding the door open for her and closing it after him. Nate be damned, Hancock could force himself to be content as Nora's sole friend and companion.


	12. Shadows

**12\. Shadows: Nora hides her emotions**

* * *

The heat of summer had driven Nora and Hancock to shed their coats. Nora didn't mind, she was still fairly protected in her colonial shirt and vest, but she teased Hancock. Without his red frock he looked more like a pirate than a politician.

Nora smiled in the sunshine. She'd always preferred summer over winter.

"_And yet you're here with me_." She could hear Nate's voice in her ear as she lead Hancock across the Commonwealth. She shook her head, hoping to push thoughts of him away. Nate was always good at distracting her from what she needed to do. Even in death.

They approached The Slog and Nora made her presence known before stepping over the collapsed, rusted, chain-linked fence. "Hello? I received word to speak with Wiseman?" Hancock made a sound like choked surprise when they rounded the old pool house into view of the workers. Nora glanced back at him but he gave her a reassuring nod.

"_You always could catch someone in a lie_." Nate's laugh echoed in her head.

Nora squared her shoulders and walked over to the pool, "you again?" A young ghoul scoffed. He stood up and arched his back, stretching out after having been slouched over most the morning.

"Wiseman called for me, Jones." Nora smiled as politely as she could. She wanted The Slog to join the Minutemen. Not out of her duty as the General, but because The Slog was full of hard-working, honest people, and she wanted more of them in the Commonwealth. She'd offered her services once before to Wiseman, but he'd turned her down, saying an alliance like that would put a target on the back of his people.

Jones eyed Nora up and down, then his dark eyes flitted over to Hancock. Nora watched as levels of recognition moved Jones's brows. He eventually just nodded over his shoulder. "He's in the garden." Nora thanked him. She'd talk to Hancock later about all these puzzling pieces that didn't seem to align. For now, she had a job to do.

Nora cautiously stepped into the garden and cleared her throat. The other three workers only paused for a second before turning back to their work. Wiseman rose to his feet at the sound of her. He wiped his hands off on his pants and walked over with a hand outstretched. Nora met his with hers and gave it a few good shakes. "Thank goodness you're here. I didn't think you'd come after last time." Wiseman looked relieved, yet stress still creased his scarred forehead.

"I told you," Nora smiled, "the Minutemen would always be here for you."

"Thank goodness for that." Wiseman repeated. His eyes flickered over Nora's shoulder and she turned to see Hancock awkwardly standing with his hands in his pockets outside the garden fence.

"He's with me." She turned back around, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Mutants." Wiseman answered, finally turning back to look at Nora. "They came rampaging by the other day. Took everything, nearly destroyed it all as they left."

"That would explain the fence and Jones's mood, worse than usual." Nora said aloud without meaning to.

Wiseman actually cracked a laugh, despite the situation, "yeah, we're working on the fence. Jones is a lost cause though." Nora smiled. "But in all seriousness, I'm terrified of them coming back. I don't know if they were passing through and picking us off, but I don't want to know."

"It's okay. I'll take care of it. Any ideas where they might be?" Nora shifted from one foot to the other. The hot sun overhead wasn't letting up anytime soon, but Nora didn't want to wipe the sweat off her forehead in the middle pf a conversation. She needed to appear composed and collected.

"I've got a good idea," he motioned to her Pip-Boy and she pulled up her map. He stood over her shoulder and pointed out a spot she hadn't been to before.

"Thanks, I'll head over right away." It was a days walk away, and if she wanted to convince Wiseman to rely on the Minutemen she needed to get this job done as soon as possible. She stepped out of the garden and looked up at Hancock, "ready to go?" She asked.

"Let's get this freakshow on the road." Hancock finally took his hands out of his pockets. They left just as unnoticed as they'd came.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Nora found she wasn't much for talking on the road, too many dangers. Occasionally Hancock would say something or make a remark on a landmark, but they mostly traveled in silence.

Normally this would have been fine, but Nora had been thinking of her late husband more and more often recently. She was saving up caps to buy a weapon from Kleo (the assaultron was vicious and honestly terrified Nora, but she'd be damned if she had to deal with Arturo's sad flirting attempts or Myrna's racism) that would, hopefully, get her closer to Kellogg. It was tiresome work, but that kind of work usually kept Nate from her thoughts.

"_Come on babe, you need to relax_."

"I'm fine." Nora huffed with a hint of annoyance.

"Thanks for sharing?" Hancock glanced at her as he matched her slowed pace. "You been hitting my stash, sister?" He asked.

"I thought you-" she groaned, "I'm sorry. I think it's the heat getting to me."

"Need a break?" Hancock seemed genuinely concerned. Nora could have laughed if she didn't fear it would prove her deterioration into madness. Instead she shook her head and they pressed on in silence.

They made it three-quarters of the way to the Super Mutant hideout when they decided to stop for the night. It wasn't hard to find a hiding spot for the night, caravans often traveled this old road and there were plenty of mattresses and roofs to spare. Luckily for them, the little rest stop was unoccupied.

Nora laid her gun down at her side and slid down a wall with a heavy sigh. Hancock sat across from her, "you look like you could use this." He held up a pack of mentats between his fingers.

Nora smiled, "no thanks."

"Jet more your kind of ride?"

"You know I don't use those." She crossed her arms, "Unless I'm digging a bullet out of my leg." She told herself. "If I want to melt my mind I'll do it the good old fashioned way. Alcohol." Nora said out loud. She crossed her feet at her ankles.

Hancock rested one elbow up on a propped up knee. "Suit yourself." He took a hit of jet, tucking his favored mentats away in a pocket.

Nora turned to look away as Hancock settled into a more comfortable resting position.

"_You're allowed to look, just don't touch_." She heard Nate's laughter. She clenched her teeth, her face getting hot. Hancock was her partner, he had her back, they trusted each other. She didn't want to complicate things.

Nora glanced at Hancock. He was rail thin under his frock, which even as a ghoul was odd. It's like the man survived on flavored chems, cigarettes, and alcohol alone. He wasn't as frail as he looked though. Nora thought back to straddling his lap, him carrying her to Diamond City, him repeatedly carrying her to bed. He was sturdy. He seemed to perfectly embody the ruins of her old life. Decayed, but sturdy.

Very sturdy. Nora tried to hide her clenched fists without making it obvious she was doing so. Her face felt hot as she tried not to think about his hips holding her up. She especially tried hard not to think about if those hips could hold her up against a wall for a period of time. Nora stared into the distance, her thoughts spiraling out of her control. Hancock could probably pin her with one hand behind his back, and given what Irma had told her, she was sure she'd let him. She recalled the feel of his skin under her bare hands as she straddled his lap. Electrifying. That was all she could think of. She gripped her pants, twisting the fabric in her gloved hands. Her heart started to thump erratically as a warmth filled her chest.

"I'll take first watch." Nora blurted out loud, afraid she'd go crazy in the silence. She usually took first watch, too wired to get to sleep immediately.

Hancock looked at her, curious at her outburst, "suit yourself." He laid down with his back to her, getting comfortable. She studied the curve of his back, her thoughts body slamming into the gutter as she wondered what it would take to make his back arch in pleasure. What would it take to get the good mayor of Goodneighbor to moan? Nora pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes and held back a groan. She didn't need these kinds of thought compromising the trust she had with Hancock.

"_You're too kind, Nora_." Nate's voice tormented her.

"Nate, please." Nora wanted to plead, "I'm no soldier, I'm doing the best I can.

"_And I'm so proud of you, honey_." She wasn't sure what compelled her to, but she stood, ready to use 'securing the area' as an excuse should Hancock wake up, and felt familiar arms wrap around her, a familiar face buried in her hair. The smell of mint and pine pulled Nora out of the derelict house. She turned, eyes burning as tears threatened to spill over.

"Nate?" Her voice trembled. She was in her immaculately clean kitchen. Everything was as she remembered it to be before the bombs fell.

Nate smiled at her, dark eyes half-lidded. "_Look at you, beautiful as the day we met_." He swept Nora into his arms, spinning her around. Nora laughed. _"Nora, I love you so much._"

"I love you too," Nora ran her hands over his face, down his arms and chest, feeling him. He was really there. "I can't believe it." Nora breathed into his shirt, clinging to him.

"_Believe what? Baby girl?_" Nate's arms encompassed her and he began to gently sway them both back and forth.

"That you're here. I thought you were dead." Nora pulled back enough to look at him.

"_Baby girl_," he tucked a loose curl of hair back behind her ear, "_I am_."

"Nate?" Nora's heart began to ache.

"Babes? Hey, babes? Nora!" Nora blinked the tears out of her eyes to see Hancock looking at her with concern. One hand was on her shoulder and the other cupped her cheek. "Jesus, sister, thought I'd lost you there for a second." Nora let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Sorry," she gasped, "did I wake you?"

"You okay?" He avoided her question.

Two could play that game, "Don't worry."

Hancock sat back, unhappy with her response. Nora was just thankful the shadows of the building hid her tears.


	13. The End

**13\. The End: Nora puts her past to rest.**

* * *

Somehow they always ended up back in Sanctuary. Hancock didn't mind, it meant they could get a full nights sleep and didn't have to worry about things like food, shelter, and work. Nora had disappeared, again, early in the morning. She hadn't come back for a few hours, and just as Hancock was strapping up to go find her she returned.

Her eyes were red and puffy, if he didn't know her history, he would have assumed she'd taken some piss poor Buffout. Knowing her, though, Hancock was immediately on high alert.

"You alright, sister?"

"I need your help." Nora tried to keep her lips from quivering but Hancock caught it before she could bite her lip to stop it.

"Lead the way." He nodded.

Nora turned without another word and walked out of her house. Hancock followed her, holding a hand up to stop Dogmeat from following them. Nora walked by settlers going about their business. She seemed in a world of her own, which wasn't unusual, but combined with her tear streaked face Hancock couldn't help but worry. She lead him down a path between the houses and then up a steep hill. Hancock couldn't help but stare at the skeletons crowded around a bent and crooked iron fence. Almost like they'd all died suddenly trying to bomb rush the gate. Nora paid them no mind as she stepped over them.

A half buried box caught his attention and Hancock veered off the path to get a closer look.

"Property of Vault-Tec."

The logo was faded, but Hancock knew he'd recognize it anywhere. Vault-Tec was a notorious, pre-war horror story. He used to think the stories were just that, stories. But then Nora walked into his neck of the woods. Everything was old and new to her at the same time, and she had told him her story. How she had been frozen for two hundred years, her husband killed (although admittedly Hancock liked to ignore the fact that Nora was once married, and even after falling for her decided to ignore the other man's existence) and her son kidnapped (he'd cross that hurdle once it came his way).

He glanced at Nora who stood in a small shack. She stared at a platform in the middle of a clearing. There was a hole in the shape of a gear on the ground, darkness reaching into the abyss. Hancock peeked down the long shaft and shuddered. He couldn't imagine living underground for two hundred years. Cryosleep or no, it was asinine.

He sauntered over to the shack, hands in his pockets to hide how much he was shaking. "You alright, sister?" He asked, hoping some conversation would lighten the mood.

Nora didn't answer.

"Nora?" She turned to him, "you alright?" She nodded, but Hancock could see she was still chewing on the inside of her cheeks. He didn't press further. Silence it was, then.

With a sickening metal-on-metal grinding sound a circular platform raised itself in the middle of the hole. Nora squeezed out of the shake past Hancock, not saying a word as she waited for him on the platform. He joined her, hoping she hadn't noticed how uncomfortable he was. Whatever she needed help with he hoped it was hella important.

The ride down was silent between the traveling companions. Not that talking was an option. The elevator screeched loudly and it took all of Hancock's willpower to not cover his ears. Nora seemed unfazed by the sound. She was on autopilot as the elevator came to a shuddering stop at the bottom of the shaft. Hancock looked up, unable to see daylight anymore.

The vault was sticky and warm. He could hear water dripping, echoing around the cavernous halls. Nora stepped off the platform without a word and almost glided up the steps and into the vault itself. Hancock followed, looking at all the skeletons and pre-war architecture. Vault-tec stayed true to their slogan. "Prepared for the future" these damn vaults were built to last. Some parts of the vault were still frozen and Hancock could see his breath as they walked down a long hallway, but then a few steps further and he'd be roasting and feeling water drip onto his hat and shoulders.

Nora silently moved down a set of stairs and down the end of a short hall. There were tall pods lining the wall and Hancock realized with growing horror that these were the cryosleep pods Nora had told him about. She faced the open one on the right with an unreadable expression.

"Two hundred years." Nora finally spoke. Her voice sounded hoarse, it made Hancock's heart twist. "Two hundred years and everything was taken from me." She turned on her heel and opened the pod opposite of hers. The locked doors let out a hiss.

Inside was a frozen man, a gunshot wound to his heart. Even under the freezer burn covering his skin Hancock could tell he was a handsome man. "Nate." Nora said as Hancock thought the same.

"Damn. Hey, look, if you wanna get out of here…" Hancock trailed off as Nora shook her head. She stood on the step into the pod, stretching up on her tiptoes to hold Nate's frozen face. Hancock recalled how he felt when she'd held his face and his chest burned painfully. Nate had smooth caramel skin and neat black hair. He wore a vault-tec jumpsuit just like all the other popsicles and Hancock couldn't help but compare Nate's muscular body to his own skinny ass. He wasn't sure if he should feel petty or insecure.

"I want to bury him." Nora said, "bury the past."

"You sure?" Hancock asked.

Nora nodded, "I need to focus on the future and getting Shaun back." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She hadn't looked at him since she'd opened Nate's pod, but now she turned to look at him. "I tried lifting him earlier, but couldn't do it due to the ice." Hancock didn't buy that for one second. He'd seen Nora lug around power armor parts, and hell she'd dragged him out of danger dozens of times. He wondered if it was one of those metaphorical weights that she was talking about. Regardless, Hancock nodded and stepped closer to the pod. Nate's corpse was heavy, but nothing the two couldn't handle.

The walk back to the elevator was slow. Hancock tried not to think about what he was doing, and Nora didn't seem in the mood to talk, so they carried on in deafening silence.

They laid Nate down on the elevator, Nora sniffed and wiped her nose and cheeks. Hancock wanted to pull her into her arms, but she kept her back turned to him for the ride up. The screeching wasn't as unbearable going back up to the surface, but Hancock wasn't sure if that was due to the corpse between him and Nora, the thousand of thoughts racing through his mind, or because he was expecting the sound in the first place. If he'd taken a mentat earlier he might have been able to wrap his head around this whole situation. The elevator shuttered to a stop at the top of the hill overlooking the Commonwealth.

"So, we taking him to your backyard?" Hancock asked, cursing himself for being so insensitive.

"No. I don't need the reminder. Here is fine." She stepped off the platform. "He'll be watching over the Commonwealth." Nora left Hancock with Nate to run back to Sanctuary. When she returned she had a shovel with her.

"Just the one?" Hancock asked.

"I just needed help carrying him out." Nora said, "I don't expect you to bury him."

"I can go grab a shovel." Hancock started to step towards Sanctuary, but Nora stepped in his way.

"No. I need to do this. Just," her eyes were wide and sad as she looked up at him, "please stay here." Hancock agreed to let her work, even though it left him feeling useless. He understood her need to do this alone.

It took Nora most of the day, and she worked in silence. Hancock sat by Nate and watched.

Nora had finally made a deep enough grave and climbed out with Hancock's help. Together they laid Nate in the ground and Nora rushed to pile dirt on top of him.

Once the deed was done the two stood with their backs to the Commonwealth. Nora reached up around her neck. Hancock watched as she dug under her vest and pulled out Nate's ring. She looked torn.

"Look, sister," he finally spoke up, "You don't have to give up all of your past. You can hold on to some things." He took her hand and closed it around the ring. He didn't know why he did that. Seeing the ring around her neck always made Hancock feel sick, but seeing her give it up made him feel even worse.

For a moment Nora said nothing. She trembled in the cool summer breeze. She looked up at him. The sunset set her hair ablaze, red curls shimmering on her shoulders. Hancock tucked a curl behind her ear, she leaned into his touch and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were closed and Hancock wanted to do nothing more than sweep her into his arms and hide her from the horrors of the world. He never would, she could handle herself just fine, but she didn't deserve all this heartbreak. He felt her press the ring into his other hand and her eyes fluttered open.

"You decide. I-I can't do it." Her hand trembled in his, but she pulled away almost reluctantly. Hancock inspected the gold band in his hand. He pocketed it as Nora slipped past him to return to Sanctuary.

He glanced once more at Nate's grave, "I'll keep 'er safe for you, pal." He wasn't sure if he meant Nora or the ring, and he didn't want to overthink it.


	14. Star

**14\. Star: Nora and Hancock stargaze**

* * *

Nora looked up at the vast, never ending sky. She'd taken first watch, as per usual, and even though she should have woken Hancock up an hour ago she couldn't peel her eyes away from the sky.

"See anything interesting?" Nora nearly jumped out of her skin.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, holding a hand over her heart to keep it from bursting out of her chest. She absentmindedly fingered her neck where her ring once sat, and was reminded of the deed she'd done a week ago. Hancock was laying on the other side of the fire between them, looking at her.

"About an hour. Figured you were going to wake me." He answered, turning to lay on his side.

"Sorry." She turned back to look at the sky. "I was distracted."

"I could tell." Hancock laughed, "what, you didn't have stars back before the war?"

"Not really." Nora answered quietly. "Too much pollution."

"Well that sucks." Hancock deadpanned and it was Nora's turn to laugh. They settled into a comfortable silence. Nora's eyes crossed the horizon, searching for stars she used to know.

"Can I tell you something?" Nora asked, Hancock hummed in response, "I used to take Nate stargazing out in the country. My grandparents were from the midwest where pollution wasn't as bad. He may have been trained as a soldier to find his way by the stars, but he was absolutely rubbish at it." Hancock chuckled and Nora smiled. "We used to take Shaun out in the backyard and point out the constellations." She laced her hands together on her stomach. "We," she took a breath, lost in thought, "we both loved space. We even decorated the nursery with rocket ships and space-y things." Hancock said nothing. Nora turned to see if he'd fallen back asleep, but he was just watching her. Nora was thankful the glow of the fire masked her burning face. "Silly?"

He shook his head. "Cute." He answered with a curt nod.

Nora smiled and turned back to the sky. She remembered Nate using her love of astronomy to flirt with her. His voice hadn't plagued her thoughts since she'd buried him, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet.

"You should get some shut eye." Hancock groaned as he sat up. Nora hummed a response, letting her eyes flutter shut as she stared at the stars.


	15. Encounter

**15\. Encounter: Hancock and Nora take a day trip to Salem.**

* * *

One never knew what they'd encounter out in the wasteland. Hancock kept himself low as he followed Nora through the ruins of an old Salem museum. She told him it was something about witchcraft, but Hancock had a hard time believing a devil or demon could force humans to do awful things to their fellow man. Man would use any excuse to kick others while they were down. So far, the only thing odd about the museum was the fact that the front door had been barred, so they had to go through the cellar, and something above them was eating. Loudly.

Nora nearly shrieked when a body fell through a hole in the floor above. Hancock saw the shadow first and had jumped up to cover her mouth in time to avoid being detected by whatever was making the floor rumble above. They stood still for a moment. One of his arms was around her midsection, the other wrapped around her to cover her mouth. Both her hands were on his arm holding her face, nails digging into the sleeve of his frock. Her back was flush with his chest and Hancock wondered briefly what she would do if he tilted her head back and buried his face in her neck. He was sure she could feel his heart thumping through their clothes.

She let out a long breath through her nose, he felt it on his hand and released her so she wouldn't feel the shiver creeping up his back.

She gave him a signal to wait and crept up the stairs despite him shaking his head no and whispering protests and warnings. She reached the first floor and Hancock settled back in a corner letting out a slew of creative curses under his breath.

Supposedly something valuable was in the museum, but Hancock thought the only thing of value here was Nora's life-which she was throwing away by heading towards the big, scary noises!

All was silent for a moment and Hancock leaned forward to peek up the stairs. Normally he followed Nora's instructions when she told him to wait, but something in the stale air didn't feel right.

Then Nora screamed and Hancock bolted up the stairs two at a time, heart dropping to his stomach as he grabbed the stair banister, and whipped himself through a door. Nora had something clutched to her chest as she weaved between decayed walls. A tall alpha, albino Deathclaw chased her around, turning with pinpoint precision around corners, tongue flicking out as though ready to devour Nora.

"I told you to stay put!" Nora screamed over the roar of the Deathclaw. She bumped into a collection of mannequins and nearly fell to her knees.

"What the hell?!" Was all Hancock could spit out, he pulled out his shotgun. Nora pushed herself upward, catching herself as the Deathclaw's jaws snapped down where she had just been standing.

"Don't shoot! The whole building will come down!" As if to prove her point Nora jumped off a pile of debris and ran away from the Deathclaw which slammed into the wall causing the whole building to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling, this whole place was a death trap!

"Then let's get the fuck outta here!" Hancock ran back to the door, holding the doorknob tight with one hand and waving Nora over with the other. He prayed to every God that she could find a burst of speed, the Deathclaw getting closer with every turn. Nora ran over, dodging the swipe of the Deathclaws deadly claws. The Deathclaw reached out to swipe at them but Hancock threw the door shut and hurriedly pushed Nora down the stairs. He was grateful the thing was too big to fit down the stairs, but he wouldn't put it past the creature to try. As they ran through the underbelly of the museum Hancock could hear wood splintering and feel the heat of the Deathclaw's breath on his back. He dared a glance behind him and saw the creature trying to rip up the floorboards.

Nora threw open the cellar doors and threw herself on the ground outside, she turned over and helped Hancock slam the door shut with her feet. "That's it. No more mysterious fetch quests unless we know what we're getting into." Hancock panted.

"Agreed." Nora held up a pristine Deathclaw egg. Hancock would murder the ass wipe who gave them this job. He groaned as he helped her stand up. They stood chest to chest, the only thing separating them was the egg still clutched in her arms. For a moment neither of them moved.

Nora's face broke into a smile and she snorted once before bursting into laughter. "We almost died!"

"Is this that 'high on life' bull that Sheffield goes on about?" Hancock was still trying to catch his breath. Nora nodded through her giggles, Hancock smiled.

"I don't think I'll be returning this to Wellingham." Nora smiled fondly at the egg and the tension in Hancock's shoulders melted away.


	16. Breath

**16\. Breath: The Commonwealth can breathe a little easier.**

* * *

"Now is not the time to be hacking." Hancock hissed through his teeth to Nora from the bottom of the stairs. Nora kept herself hunched over the terminal, occasionally glancing up at the screen to figure something out.

"Is somebody there?" A mechanical voice called. Hancock swore under his breath. He jumped up the stairs, grabbing Nora by her belt and pulled her away from the terminal back down the stairs.

A new mechanical voice joined the chorus of synths. "Citizens who comply will not be harmed." A protectron voice grinded out. Hancock pulled Nora around the landing of the stairs to keep them from being spotted.

Nora shook with anticipation as the synths and protectron dueled it out at the top of the stairs. "Hey," Hancock whispered. She looked at him with wide hazel eyes. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her to him, "I'm here this time. We'll find Kellogg and kick his ass."

Nora nodded. She looked at his chest, grabbing the lapels of his frock and fingering with the edges. Her Minutemen's general hat shielded her eyes from him, but he knew she was staring through him rather than at him. An explosion of shots and shredded metal knocked them back into the situation.

"Area secure." A single synth voice said.

Nora fiddled with something on her Pip-Boy, "one left." She whispered, her breath hitting the exposed part of his neck. Hancock let her go, allowing her to creep up the stairs first and take out the patrolling synth.

Fort Hagen was in full lockdown. Synths, turrets, hell Hancock wouldn't be surprised if he found an assaultron in the building.

"If it isn't my old friend, the frozen TV dinner." A man's voice, who Hancock assumed to be Kellogg, crackled out over the PA system.

Nora stopped dead in her tracks, gun down at her side, body trembling. "Kellogg." she whispered. Her body began to convulse. She threatened to fall to her knees, her body starting to go limp. Hancock stepped over a pile of boxes.

"Hey, babes," He laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay." Nora seemed to relax a little in his company. She squared her shoulders and raised her gun, ready for whatever was coming around the corner.

The two easily took out a handful more of synths, hiding behind collapsed ceilings, overturned desks, and thick walls.

"Never expected you to come knocking on my door." Kellogg's voice came over the PA system once more. "Gave you 50/50 odds of making it to Diamond City. After that? Figured the Commonwealth would chew you up like jerky." At least the guy was a realist. "Though it seems you made a detour to Goodneighbor while you were out." Hancock didn't like the fact that this bastard knew him.

Nora seemed to ignore Kellogg as she slammed her fist down on an elevator button.

"It's not too late. Stop. Turn around and leave. You have that option. Not a lot of people can say that." Kellogg warned her, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

Nora stepped into the elevator and gave Hancock an expectant look ."Shit," Hancock grumbled, "I don't like this." He entered the elevator, "this feels too much like a trap."

"It's no trap," Kellogg's voice came on over the speakers once more. "The synths are standing down. Let's talk."

Nora was out of the elevator before the doors could completely open, and Hancock was right behind her. She hurried down the set of stairs, completely focused on the end goal. If Hancock wasn't terrified for Nora's life he would have thought her fiery determination to be sexy. Who knew what this bastard was truly capable of? "The mayor stops there." Kellogg's voice said once they reached the bottom of the stairs. He was no longer on the PA system. Hancock could hear his voice from the room at the end of the hall. Nora glanced at Hancock, before she could say something back two gen-1 synths marched out of the room and down the hall. Nora kept her gun raised at one and Hancock stared down his shotgun at the second.

"You lay a finger on her and there will be hell." Hancock growled.

"I'm shaking." Kellogg deadpanned. He still hadn't poked his head out of the room and every instinct told Hancock to book it back home.

"Alright, Kellogg. No guns. We just talk. Good?" Nora raised her voice enough so it would carry down the hall. She lowered her weapon once she realized the synths were no threat.

"Sounds good to me." Kellogg's voice dripped venomously. Nora glanced once more at Hancock before walking down the hall with the synths flanking her either side. The door swung half closed and Hancock started down the hall, ready to stand guard just incase.

"Hancock, it's okay." Nora's voice came from inside the room. "Just wait there." Hancock let out the breath he'd been holding.

Too often Hancock found himself observing when he'd rather be involved. He paced the width of hallway, absentmindedly twirling his knife in his hands. After a few minutes of making himself dizzy Hancock sat on the bottom stair and kicked his legs out in front of him. He fished around in his pockets and found a hit of jet. He glanced at the door, he could hear hushed voices, so he knew Kellogg didn't just snap Nora's neck, but he wouldn't risk taking chems incase things got hairy. Hancock leaned back on his elbows, rolling his neck and closing his eyes. He was starting to grow bored.

"John?" His head snapped up, "You okay out there?" Nora asked, her voice level, but quiet.

Hancock silently rose to his feet, "yeah." He answered as he crept forward as silently as he could. Something was off. He raised his shotgun, all of his senses were on high alert. "You okay in there, Sunshine?" He asked.

"I'm fine, John." Nora answered flatly.

Hancock now stood before the door, he could see the synths patrolling along a caged off part of the room, but Nora's voice seemed to come from the middle of the room. "You sure?" Hancock asked again, he was thankful his hands weren't sweaty as he adjusted his grip on his gun.

"Yes, John." Nora repeated.

Hancock kicked the door open with a new burst of energy. Several things happened at once. Hancock saw Kellogg standing over Nora, one boot pressed to her right wrist, the other pressed to her chest. Nora craned her head around, blood covering half of her face. The synths immediately raised their rifles to point at him.

"Hancock! No!" Nora's screamed ripped through the air as Kellogg and the two synths started firing. Hancock easily took down the two synths.

Kellogg jumped away from Nora as he reached for the grenade bouquet at his waist. Hancock kept firing at Kellogg, but the old bastard wouldn't drop! Nora rolled over onto her stomach and crawled to her discarded pack.

Kellogg threw one grenade at Nora and the other two at Hancock. Hancock ducked under the closest desk and turned it so he was shielded from the blast. He peeked out and saw Nora, legs bleeding, face bleeding, wrist twisted the wrong direction, grab something from her pack and roll over onto her back. Hancock felt a sting in his shoulder and turned back to Kellogg who reloaded his gun. Hancock took the few seconds of distraction to fire off a few shots at Kellogg.

Nora fired off a single shot and Hancock watched in slow motion as the missile hit him square in the chest and knock him back.

For a tantalizing breath everything was still. Nora dragged herself to her feet, Hancock saw how she swayed and jumped over the desk to run to her. "Nor-" she held up a hand to stop him. Staggering, dripping an insane amount of blood, Nora made her way over to Kellogg where they could still hear him wheezing, clinging to life.

"Where is he?" Nora seethed through her teeth.

"Y-you're to-too late." Kellogg spat blood up on her feet. Hancock walked around the several desks and piles of debris to stand on Kellogg's other side.

Nora bent down and ripped his gun from his hand. "How do I find the Institute?" She pointed the gun at him.

Kellogg barked out a laugh, "Haven't you learned? You don't fi-find the Institute. The Institute finds y-you." He attempted to sit up but Nora raised one foot and slammed it down on his shoulder.

"I'm not done yet." She growled. Hancock glanced at her. Face beaten black and blue, legs nearly blown off. Even though she had been swaying, she now stood stiff as a tree. "How did they find you?"

"Wouldn't you like to kn-know?" Kellogg taunted. "What's the phrase?" His head rolled to the side to look at Hancock, "'so close yet'," he turned back to Nora, "'so far'?"

Nora didn't flinch as she fired a single shot between his eyes. Kellogg's head fell back limp, brains splattered on the floor. Nora swayed and Hancock stepped over Kellogg to catch her.

"You came." She clutched him. He lowered her to the ground, leaning her back against the nearest wall.

"Yeah, well," He searched the room and eventually found her pack discarded where she had left it, and found her hat a few feet away. He wandered back over and put himself between her and the wall, settling her between his legs as he leaned back "You called my name." Hancock dug around in the pack. He found a bandana and some purified water. "Seemed weird that you called me 'John', so I figured you must have needed a dashing prince to save you." Hancock tried to make light of the situation.

"I did, let me know when he gets here." Nora rested back on Hancock's chest, allowing him to crane her neck back to clean her face off.

"Ouch, babes." Hancock playfully nudged her with one leg. "You wound my soul."

Nora let out a single amused hum. He looked away from the gash over her left eye. A twin scar to Kellogg's. Hancock's stomach churned. He meticulously worked to get as much blood mopped up as possible. He gave Nora two stimpacks and sat back as the medicine did its job. His back ached from all the creeping, jumping, and hits he had taken, no doubt. Nora's head turned and Hancock winced and held his shoulder.

"Hancock?" Her voice was distant as he fished out another stimpack and jammed it into his shoulder. "You got hit." Nora observed, she sat forward and twisted her body around to look at him with concern.

"Ain't like it never happened before." Hancock rolled his shoulders, working the medicine in. He felt a little better, but stayed seated with Nora. She just watched him, her eyes wide with worry. He raised his arms for an embrace as if proving to her that he was fine. To his surprise, Nora leaned back into his arms. She guided his hands to hold her around her midsection, lacing her fingers with his. Hancock was sure his chem laced heart would explode from his chest.

He listened to her breathe and nuzzled his face into her hair. Subtly, Nora's breathing slowed. Her slumbering breaths were soon matched by Hancock's, who wouldn't let her go until they woke again.


	17. Night

**17\. Night: Nora can't get to sleep. Thankfully she knows someone who can relate.**

* * *

Nora watched as Hancock snored lightly. He was sprawled out on the couch in his office in Goodneighbor. One arm and one leg slung over the back of the couch, one arm resting on his stomach, and one leg propped up on the opposite arm of the couch. Nora had curled up on the opposite couch, but hadn't gotten much sleep. Kellogg's last words kept playing in her head. She watched Hancock breathe, reminding herself to do the same. How could he sleep so peacefully at a time like this?

Unable to fall back asleep Nora stood and crept out of the office, making sure to close the door as she left. The Neighborhood watch eyed her curiously as she crept down the stairs.

"I'm just getting some air," she half mumbled an excuse to the watch at the door. Nora stepped out facing the Goodneighbor gate. Nick Valentine was standing by the door smoking a cigarette.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nick asked.

"No," Nora shook her head when Nick offered her a cigarette, "when did you get here? You could have come inside."

Nick looked at his cigarette, as if studying how long he'd been smoking, "five minutes. Nah, didn't want to disturb any parties Hancock may have been having."

Nora raised an eyebrow at him, "parties?"

Nick nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette before saying, "I knew the kid growing up. Handsome fellow. Would have made a damn good assistant if he wasn't chasing every pretty thing with two legs."

Nora's stomach twisted, "oh." Was all she could utter out.

Nick immediately noticed the shift in her tone and he waved his hands in defense, "don't get me wrong! Kid did a hell of a lot of growing up since coming to Goodneighbor, done a lot of good," his hands dropped to his sides, "for a lot of people."

"Yeah." Nora nodded. Somehow she had known from the first time Hancock had shaken her hand that he was a scoundrel. He was too suave, hid behind too much false confidence, kept his real feelings close to his chest. She leaned on the wall next to Nick, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She couldn't believe she'd been as naive as an undergrad. All dewy-eyed, looking at Hancock like he could fix all the wrongs the world have puked up, believing in his humble, helpful words. She closed her eyes, forcing out thoughts of the kids at settlements who now recognized Hancock as a friend and would run up to him when they'd visit. She tried not to think of Hancock swinging one kid up on his shoulders while the others clung to his feet, and she ignored how her heart swelled at the thought of how maybe one day soon that might be him and Shaun. Nora groaned and threw her head back against the brick wall. How could she have been so stupid? Kids changed people. It had certainly changed her. Why would she have assumed Hancock would stick around once she found her son?

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've only got one noggin, shouldn't you take better care of it?" Nick jokingly asked.

Nora sighed and turned her head to look at him. "I need a drink." She mumbled, ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Well alright then." Nick nodded. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. He offered an arm to Nora, "shall we hit the road?" Nora smiled.

The two relics walked arm in arm under the streetlights to The Third Rail. The bar was tucked under the old State house. Ham, the bouncer, gave Nick and Nora a curious look, but let them in without any trouble. Nora blinked her shock away as Nick pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" She smiled, watching him sit adjacent to her.

"I try to be." Nick smiled, sitting back to relax a little. "Too many people these days rely on violence to solve their problems." He rested one hand on the table, keeping the other on his lap, "You only need to look around to see what that's done." Nora did look around.

Magnolia, the canary of The Third Rail, was singing a slow, honey-dripped song. Charlie, the Mr. Handy repurposed as a bartender, was cleaning a stack of sparkling glasses. A few ghouls and drifters were scattered around the rest of the club, some sat at the bar, some on the couch, others pulled people into the VIP room. Smoke from several cigars hung over the club like a nicotine cloud.

Nora frowned. She wasn't one for clubbing when she was in college. If she wasn't in class then she was either studying, at work, or with Nate, but with Nate in the military the two didn't go to clubs. Too many of Nate's fellow soldiers had been dismissed over unethical, sometimes illegal activity off base.

Nora took a deep breath. "I'm going to grab a drink." Nick stood up before she could scoot out.

"No, no, I'll get it. My treat." Nick insisted. Nora started to protest, but Nick had already walked over to Charlie.

Nora crossed her legs to get comfortable, she crossed one arm over her lap and tapped the fingers of her other hand on the table. "I can take care of myself, Nick." She smiled and thanked him as he handed her a bottle of wine and a glass. "Wine? How'd you guess?"

"You're a relic like me." Nick shrugged, "all that other stuff taste like it's been sitting in the sewers since the bombs dropped. Thankfully, wine gets better with age. Figured it was my safest bet."

Nora laughed and poured herself a glass. It was nice to drink from a glass and not the bottle. "I'll drink to that."

The two sat and chatted about everything that had changed. "I'll admit," Nora said, after her third glass, "I never went to Fenway park." The two had moved to the couch behind their table. Nora sat with her legs pulled under her, glass held tenderly by her chest. Nick sat with one ankle resting on the opposite knee, lounging as he kept his glowing eyes trained on Nora.

"What?!" Nick leaned back, he eyed her over, "what kind of Bostionian didn't go to one game?" He took a drag of his fourth cigarette.

"I moved to Boston when I was in high school," Nora said, "I was more concerned with high school games, then I was too focused on college, and then I had Nate and Shaun," Nora laughed as Nick appeared to become more agitated, bouncing his leg and looking ready to burst. "I was just never into sports that much!" She defended herself.

"It's the principle of the matter, doll." Nick slammed one hand onto the other to make his point.

Nora laughed, "Did YOU go to any games?"

"After every big case." Nick sat back smugly. "Hell, I nearly proposed to my fiancé at Fenway." Nick's mood shifted, "well, the original Nick Valentine nearly did, anyways."

"Nick," Nora leaned forward and laid one of her hands on his knee. "It's okay to think you're the same."

Nick shook his head, "It ain't right. I'm not him."

Nora frowned, she turned and gently laid her glass down on a side table. Turning back around she scooted over until she was next to Nick, "You have his memories. You share your morals and compassion. Sure you're not organic, but," she moved her hand to grab his more skeletal hand, he didn't pull away, "You're as Nick as pre-war Nick was. Like you said. All the important bits are there, minus a few red blood cells." Nick chuckled, his skeletal hand twitched as he closed it around hers.

"Thank you, Nora." He looked up at her, "if this old robot could cry he would."

Nora smiled. "Aw, going soft on me, Valentine?" She teased.

"Not a chance." Nick smirked. Nora laughed and moved back to her corner of the couch. She watched Nick finish his cigarette over the rim of her glass.

"Nick?" His yellow eyes flickered over to her. "You sure you're okay with Dr. Amari doing this?" She took a sip of wine, hoping she wouldn't have to explain herself.

"Sure, sure." Nick nodded, Nora nodded in return. She wandered over to Charlie and bought another bottle of wine. Magnolia had recently finished her shift and was sitting at the bar.

"Thought you would have wandered down here with Mayor Hancock." Magnolia glanced at Nora out of the side of her eyes.

"He's asleep. I couldn't get there." Nora answered.

Magnolia hummed and pursed her lips, "Nicky's good company though, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is." Nora wasn't sure what the sultry singer wanted from her, but she was hoping the conversation was over.

"Too bad he's all hung up on some ex-fiancé of his." Magnolia tipped her drink back, "I've heard some of the more human synths have all the necessary parts."

"Thanks, Charlie." Nora quickly snatched the wine bottle from Charlie.

"Grabsies." Charlie grumbled as he swiped Nora's tossed caps into a drawer.

Most of the patrons had either passed out from their highs, or were drinking their memories away in silence as the night had gone on.

Nora plopped back down on the couch. She was starting to feel tired, but was enjoying her conversation with Nick too much to call it a night. She rubbed her forehead as she poured another glass.

After a beat of silence Nick spoke up, "I agreed to help you find your son, this is just another step to take."

Nora chewed on her lip, "Thank you, Nick."

He shrugged, "Haven't done it yet, doll, but it's no problem."

"Not just that." Nora shook her head, "thank you for helping me with everything." Nick raised a brow at her. "Thanks for talking to me tonight. For helping me in this wild goose chase. For making this world worth saving. or buying me a bottle, which I will pay you back for."

Nick smiled, "Didn't think a heap of trash like myself was worth saving, let alone being worth the world."

"Nicky, please." Nora tossed back her glass, "You've done a lot of good. You offer help to people who throw it back in your face. You don't take shit from anyone!"

Nick smiled, "I think you and Jenny would have gotten along."

Nora smiled, "You and Nate would have." She hadn't thought of Nate for a week, but just the mention of him made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"If I could, I'd drink to that." Nick joked.

"I can!" Nora poured herself another glass and cheered it with Nick's cigarette. The two relics laughed.


	18. Companions

**18\. Companions: Hancock doesn't like being left behind.**

* * *

Hancock woke to find his office empty, Nora nowhere to be seen. "Steady." He told himself. They were safe in Goodneighbor, she hadn't been snatched while he had snoozed. Though that did beg the question; if Nora wasn't here, where was she? Hancock gathered himself up quickly, perhaps she had just gotten up and had taken a step outside. Or perhaps she had just left. That thought left Hancock's head spinning. He didn't do well on his own, his mind was too deep in the chems. Nora seemed to be the only addiction that subsided the others. He had to find her. Hancock threw open his office doors and scanned the floor. A few drifters milled about awkwardly, not quite at-home, not quite a guest. Some smiled and thanked him for his hospitality, to which Hancock would flash his signature smirk and remind them of Goodneighbor's promise.

Of the people. For the people.

One Neighborhood Watch guard glanced at him as he spun in lost circles, unsure of where to start his search for Nora. "You alright, boss?" He asked in a low, gravelly voice.

"Yeah," Hancock tried to make himself sound as though he hadn't just woken up. He held back the urge to run down the stairs, instead making sure each step was meticulously slow.

Fahrenheit stood in front of the door leading to the hotel. She watched him descend the stairs with a blank expression. Hancock wondered if he should speak first, he didn't want to ask about Nora incase he made himself too obvious, but he wasn't sure what else he could have said.

Thankfully, Fahrenheit spoke up first, "That Vault-dweller and Nick are already at Dr. Amari's."

"Must have gotten an early start." Hancock realized.

She crossed her arms and shifted from one foot to the other. "Actually, they stayed up most the night talking. In the Third Rail." Hancock tried to mask his surprise.

"Did they?" He didn't peg Nick as the kind to take another man's girl. Hancock wasn't sure if he should rip into his friend or rip into some jet, but something needed to be done with his shaking hands.

"Oh. My. God." Fahrenheit's eyes got wide.

"What?" Hancock, made a move towards the door, hoping the avoid the conversation that was coming.

Fahrenheit stepped between him and the door, "You fucking like her!" It wasn't a question.

"No! Hell no!" Hancock protested.

"I figured when she left you here and you got moody, but God damn, Hancock! I had no idea you'd actually fallen for someone like her." Fahrenheit talked with her hands, motioning wildly around. Out of habit, or maybe nerves, she lit a cigarette and took a huge drag. Hancock crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on his biceps. "Oh my fucking god," she suppressed a laugh. Hancock was grateful his blushes were no longer visible, but that didn't stop his face from heating up. "It's all over your goddamn face!"

That helpless sense of dread Hancock felt when he watched Diamond City guards round up all the ghouls in the city kicked him in the gut. Was he that obvious? Was the addiction that obvious? "Oh god," a realization hit Fahrenheit. Realization of what, Hancock didn't know, he'd just woken up and hadn't had a mentats yet. "You really are!"

Hancock threw his hands up in defense as Fahrenheit attempted to hit him the the butg of her gun. He managed to grab the gun as it came down towards him. "The hell is your problem?" He snapped.

"You've," Fahrenheit glanced at a pair of drifters that squeezed out the door and she lowered her voice, yanking Hancock closer by tugging at her gun in his hands. "You've actually fallen for her." She hissed through her teeth. "I was shitting you earlier, but I didn't think it was actually true."

Hancock released Fahrenheit's gun.

"I'm like an open book, can I go now?" It was less a question, more of a demand. Hancock was going to Dr. Amari's, whether he had to go through or around Fahrenheit.

The young bodyguard snorted before blowing smoke in Hancock's direction. She stepped out of his way, but as he opened the door she spoke up, "What are you gonna do once she finds her kid?"

Hancock paused. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Will you be ready to?" Fahrenheit asked. Sometimes he hated how smart she was. Always thinking twenty steps ahead. Hancock stepped out of the old State House digging in his pockets for some mentats. He had a feeling he was going to need a lot of them today.

Hancock was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Nora and Nick ("Fuck you." Hancock thought bitterly) sitting by the front door. Nora was doubled over, fingers dug into her scalp, elbows resting on her knees, glasses askew on her forehead, hat laid on her lap. Nick had one arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders and the other rubbing her arm. "Paws off." Hancock wanted to say.

Instead he backtracked, "What's the scoop?" He asked, keeping his distance.

Nora's head snapped up and Hancock's withered heart just about broke. Her eyes were red and puffy, cheeks blotchy red, tears wetting her face. "Oh, Hancock," Nora mewled. "It's, we, Nick," she could hardly talk. Nick leaned close to her and whispered something. Nora nodded and wiped her face off with the backs of her gloves. Nick stood up and Hancock unconsciously took a step back.

What was he doing? Nick was his friend, not some scumbag who stole another man's girl. Hancock took a shallow breath, hoping he could hide his unease around the detective. Nick took Hancock by the shoulders and moved him away from Nora.

"We now know for a fact that the Institute has her son." Nick said in a low voice. Most of the patrons were in memory pods anyway, but it never hurt to be over cautious. "Kellogg was chasing down some Institute scientist when he holed up wherever you two found him. He knew she'd come for him. He was ready. Almost like he was taunting her with something."

"Jesus christ." Hancock wished he'd chewed a double dose of mentats. "So, this scientist is probably our next best bet?" He suggested. Nick nodded, "any leads? Mr. Detective." Hancock couldn't stop the bitter snap before it came out.

"The Glowing Sea." Nick answered after looking Hancock up and down.

"Shit." Hancock and Nick both turned to look at Nora. Irma had gone over and picked up comforting her where Nick had left off. "She won't make it through the Glowing Sea."

"No." Nick agreed. "Not without a lot of Radaway, a hazmat suit, or some kind of power armor."

Something buzzed in the back of Hancock's head. Power armor. Nora, Preston, and Sturges had fixed up an old suit of Power Armor, it was one of the first things Nora had done after thawing. It stood in the house across the street from Nora's old house. If she had enough fusion cores she could easily walk it straight into the Glowing Sea.

He kept this information to himself, "Wait," he turned back to Nick, "if you've got a lead, why is she," he nodded towards Nora, not wanting to say out loud that she was currently a hot mess.

"Her son's a little older than she anticipated." Nick frowned.

"How much older?" Hancock asked.

"Ten years. Give or take a few." Nick lit a cigarette. Irma cast him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Shit." Hancock ran a hand over his head, knocking his hat askew.

"That's what the whole word has gone to." A voice came out of Nick that wasn't the synth detective. Hancock surprised himself with how calmly he reacted given the fact his heart dropped to his feet. "Surprised?" Hancock slowly turned his wide, obsidian eyes to Nick. "If anyone will make it to those Institute eggheads it'll be her."

"Kellogg." Hancock growled trying not to attract attention to them. The last thing he needed was Nora hearing the voice of her son's kidnapper coming out of Nick. He had no idea how she'd react and he wasn't risking his friends body just in case. "What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem is I've only got so much influence over this body. But that's fine. It's time I fade to oblivion anyway." If Nick wasn't such a good friend, Hancock would have clocked him, and Hancock figured Kellogg knew that. "Figured I should tell you that girls like her get chewed up by places like the Institute."

"Nora's tough as a goddamn Deathclaw. She'll rip that shitshow apart." Hancock growled.

"Maybe." Nick grinned. Combined with Kellogg's voice, it was a terrifying sight. "Or maybe she won't come back once she's got what she went in for."

"Fuck you." Hancock growled.

"Well alright then." Nick's normal voice was like music to Hancock's ears.

"You don't know what just happened, do you?" He asked. Nick raised a brow at him. "Yeah I figured." Hancock took that as an answer.

"Hey." Nora's voice was unusually quiet, but appropriately hoarse. She stood beside the two men, hugging herself tightly. "Sorry about that, Hancock." Nora couldn't look him in the eyes she held her glasses and hat in one hand, not replacing them on her head where they belonged. Somehow her hazel eyes looked darker without her glasses on.

"Hey, babes," Hancock stepped closer and gently grabbed her arms, "you've had a shit morning. You deserve a good cry." Nora smiled through her tears.

"Thank you." She turned to Nick, "I guess you told him about the next lead?" Hancock prayed Nick wouldn't mention their conversation, he also prayed that Kellogg had done as he wished and disappeared into oblivion.

Thankfully Nick just nodded and waved his cigarette out, "Yeah. We were just discussing the best way for you to get through the Glowing Sea. Nora nodded, and Hancock couldn't help but notice a warmth blooming in his chest. He glanced down and noticed Nora had scooted closer in his arms. "You wouldn't happen to have a hazmat suit, would you?" Nora shook her head. Hancock suppressed a shiver as Nora's hair tickled his neck and chin. His heart was beating rapidly, and he fought the urge to hold her tighter and protect her from the world.

Nick chewed on his words, "no lifetime supply of radaway?" He joked. Nora let out a short laugh but shook her head again. "How about a suit of power armor?"

Nora tensed up, "Yeah. Yeah, actually I do." She pulled away from Hancock a little and it took all his willpower to let her go. "Preston and Sturges helped me fix it up."

"Well alright. You have that on and the rads will be practically nonexistent." Nick smiled, he was pleased a plan was forming.

Nora was silent for a moment, biting her lip as she processed everything. "Okay." She pulled away from Hancock completely and put her glasses and hat back on. She straightened her shoulders, a fire burning anew in her eyes. Hancock would have let her step on him, but kept such thoughts to himself. "I've got a plan," Nora glanced at him, "Hancock, I want you to stay here, in Goodneighbor. Before you protest," she held her hand over his mouth, "Let me explain."

Hancock, having no trouble ignoring the electricity her hand gave off, narrowed his eyes at Nora. After a beat of silence where they just stared each other down (or in Nora's case—up) Hancock relaxed the tension in his shoulders. He waved for her to go on and she lowered her hand. "The Brotherhood's presence is growing stronger everyday. One of my lieutenants saw them building something under that big blimp of theirs. Everyone in the Commonwealth is growing uneasy," as she spoke she moved to hold his arms, "your people need you here." She attempted to smoothed out the wrinkles in his frock.

"Babes," Hancock shrugged her arms off him, his stomach felt like it was turning inside out, "The Glowing Sea is a dangerous place. You're going to need someone watching your back out there."

"I know." Nora said quietly, "That's why I've invited Nick." Her words were like a punch to the gut.

"You'd rather go out with this old circuit board?" Hancock didn't mean to sound so bitter and jealous, but he couldn't help himself, "you bring her back in one piece, Nick." He spat the other man's name out like it was a bad high.

"Hancock," Nora tried to reason with him, but Hancock was already walking out of the Memory Den.


	19. Sun

**19\. Sun: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

* * *

Nora felt something slam into the back of her Power Armor. She landed face first in the irradiated dirt, tearing it up as whatever force was on her back came skidding to a stop over her.  
"Kid!" Nick's voice sounded distant. Nora tried to lift herself, but found another force doing that for her. Just as she was about to get her bearings she was slammed back into the dirt.  
Then she heard it.  
The horrifying, ground shaking, eardrum breaking roar of a Deathclaw. As Nora's vision settled and the ringing in her ears silenced she noticed a dozen alarms blaring in her ears and flashing in her eyes.  
Leg armor integrity low. Arm armor integrity low. Torso armor integrity low. Helmet integrity low. Radiation levels rising. Power core missing.  
Nora rolled over in time to see a jaw descend towards her face. Moving without a power core was nearly impossible, but somehow Nora was able to raise her hands and grab the Deathclaw's jaw. She could hear shots being fired, feel the Deathclaw's thick skin vibrate with every bullet, and see the light from gunshots glowing in the radiation fog. The Deathclaw turned its attention away from Nora and she was able to raise her rifle. She pulled the trigger and was showered in Deathclaw blood.  
The Deathclaw looked torn between its two assailants, which was just distraction enough for Nora to unload the rest of the clip into its chest. It collapsed backwards into a rad pool, splashing water everywhere.  
"Kid!" Nick kicked up dirt as he skid to a stop beside Nora. "Kid, can you move?"  
"It destroyed my last power core." Nora winced. Something warm and wet dribbled between her eyes. "All systems down or destroyed."  
"Here, I'll help you up," Nick tried to lift the power armor.  
"Nick," Nora tried to get his attention.  
"Don't worry, kid. I may be old, but these servos are still good for something." To Nick's credit, he was able to get Nora to sit up. But the power armor was so heavy without the power core to keep it upright on its own, she ended up falling sideways and half burying her head in the dirt. "Shit, kid," he turned her so the suit wouldn't take in anymore radiated dirt, "we've gotta, we should," it was the first time Nora had seen Nick at a lost for words.  
"Nick," Nora tried again, his eyes glowed against the fog, "you've got to get me out of the armor," Nick was shaking his head, lips pulled in a tight line, "Nick. Unless you want me to soak up radiation while you run all the way to Sanctuary and back to grab more power cores, you've got to get me out of this suit."  
"The pure exposure to rads'll kill you, kid." Nick reasoned.  
"Maybe." Nora answered. "But we can't sit here much longer. Other Deathclaw's may come at the smell of a fresh kill." She nodded to the Deathclaw but her helmet barely moved.  
"No, kid, there's got to be a better way." Nick tried to reason with her.  
"Nick, there's nothing we can do. We have to move out." Nora hoped he would help her.  
"Alright. Okay." Nick moved to kneel behind her, "you ready, kid?" He didn't wait for an answer as he twisted open the back of the suit. He pried the torso and arms open.  
"You're going to need to lift me up." Nora raised her arms.  
Nick wrapped his arms under hers and heaved backwards. It felt like Nora's bottom half was going to pop off, she groaned in pain and Nick nearly dropped her. "No no!" Nora gripped his sleeves. She didn't look back at him, "my legs are just stuck, keep pulling."  
"But,"  
"Nick!" Nora pleaded. Nick's grip on her tightened and he tried pulling at her again. Her calves felt stuck in the knee joints of the armor and Nick couldn't pull her upwards anymore without forcing her knees to bend backwards. Nick eventually had to sit down and scoot back, pulling Nora along a few inches at a time. Nora could feel her clothes ripping, but fashion was the last thing on her mind.  
"Guess this is the one case where walking across the Commonwealth didn't come in handy." Nick muttered into her hair, referring to how muscular the wasteland had made her legs. His arms were now wrapped around her midsection and Nora had enough leverage to pull herself out with his help.  
Finally her calves came free and Nora quickly worked on getting her feet free. With a jolt Nora was free and she landed with a 'thunk' against Nick's chest.  
"Geeze, kid, why didn't you say it was tearing up your legs?" Nick looked at her legs. Nora glanced down. Long, deep cuts ran down either side of her legs. She needed a stimpack or radaway quick or she'd go feral.

"Heh,just like what Hancock would say." Nora joked with herself. She thought of Hancock, childishly storming out of the Memory Den, stubbornly refusing to see them off. Nora grimaced, how could she think Hancock liked her? He was clearly using her to curb his boredom, and Nora had let him.  
Nick stood up, easily shouldering Nora now that she was out of her power armor. "Kid?" He must have noticed her grimace. "You okay?" Nora's vision blurred as she leaned on Nick.

She swallowed the bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth, and said, "Come on. Let's get moving." Nora leaned on Nick pushing him in the direction of Sanctuary. Thankfully Nick saw the severity of the situation and started walking.  
The walk back was long and arduous, and Nora was grateful that nothing happened to slow them down. Eventually the green smog dissipated and her geiger counter stopped croaking at her. Now they just had to get back to Sanctuary.

Nick tried persuading her to go to Diamond City, or hell, even Goodneighbor or Bunker Hill, but Nora refused. She needed to get these plans to Sturges as soon as possible.  
It was a slow walk, but eventually they made it out of the Glowing Sea. Now they just had to make it to Sanctuary with little to no interference.  
Nora dreaded Preston seeing her in this state and without her power armor. He'd panic and scold her and then debate sending her to The Castle to 'get a grip on reality'. She just needed to be patched up and get a good night's rest before she and Sturges could get started on the blueprints Virgil gave them.  
Nora glanced at Nick, he still had the plans tucked in his coat. She sighed and leaned against him more. "Kid?" Nick's voice sounded distant. "Kid, you alright?"  
"Nick," it felt like every muscle stopped working all at once. She felt like gelatin as she collapsed against him.  
"Kid!" Nick caught her before she could fall to the ground, "come on, kid, we're almost halfway there!"  
But Nora couldn't keep her legs under her anymore. She was so exhausted. Everything felt loose yet fragile. Like her mind was disconnecting from her body. She knew feral's were ghouls who's brains had been melted by radiation, she just hoped Nick would have the sense to get as far from her as possible before that happened.

For a brief, tiny moment, Nora feared turning into a ghoul. Would it happen all at once or be gradual? How much would it hurt? How could she possibly get her son back if she looked like crispy bacon?  
Something caught Nick's attention and his head whipped around towards the sound. "Shit, gunners." Nick muttered. He dragged Nora into the bushes off the side of the road. She felt his metal hand tangle in her hair, cradling her head so it didn't just flop onto the ground. "Stay low, kid." He pulled his hand away once he was sure her head wouldn't go limp and hit the ground before the rest of her was laid down. He turned and pulled out his gun.  
The gunfire sounded so distant. Nora flinched as raindrops plopped down on her cheek and forehead. She could hear screaming and cursing. It didn't bother her. The gunfire died down as the rain got harder. Nora turned her head to the side so rain wouldn't fall directly into her eyes and she spotted Nick through the bushes. He was hiding beside an overturned bus, but he didn't see the gunner on top of the bus aiming directly down at him.  
Nora wasn't sure where the strength came from, but she gripped her rifle and rolled over onto her stomach. She evened her breath and peered down her scope. The world seemed to slow as her bullet flied straight and true to its mark. The gunner's body flailed as he tumbled off the bus.  
Nick looked around for his savior and his eyes widened when he saw Nora stand up.  
Nora wasn't looking at Nick, she was staring behind him. She fired off another shot. Nick heard the bullet whizz by his head and turned to see another gunner drop their weapon as the life left their eyes. He turned back to Nora.  
Her entire body was drenched from the rain, her skin looked hollow, she was bleeding from her hairline and down her calves, but the ferocity in her eyes as she let go of a breath she'd been holding made Nick abandon every survival instinct. He ran over and grabbed her.  
"Nora! What were you thinking?!" He shouted at her. He seemed to have snapped her out of whatever adrenaline fueled trance she was in because she swayed on the balls of her feet, threatening to topple over.  
Nora struggled to focus on his glowing eyes. "Nick?" She raised her hands to his face, feeling along the edges where his synthetic skin had broken off. "Nick," she held his face to steady it. Or maybe her vision was still blurry, "we have to keep moving."  
"Come on, kid." He grabbed her belt and pulled her closer. Nora tried to ignore how long it took him to unholster her flare gun.  
"Preston said that's for emergencies," Nora protested weakly. Her knees began to give out.  
"Damn it, Nora! This is an emergency." He loaded a flare and shot it up in the air. "Hopefully one of your settlements is nearby." Nora shivered and huddled herself closer to Nick, trying to hide from the rain. The servos and core of Nick's torso were working into overdrive, warming a small section between them. Nora gripped the lapels of his coat, her feet sliding out from under them.  
"Nick," her voice was hoarse."  
"It's okay, kid, I've got you." Nick saw her struggling to stand and lowered them both to the ground.  
"Nick," Nora held his tie in a death grip, "if things don't work out,"

"Nora stop talking nonsense!"

"Ask Hancock,"

"You can ask him yourself!"

Nora let out a low breath, irritated that Nick wasn't listening to her. He needed to know that she wanted someone to rescue her son if she didn't make it. Someone needed to show the Institute that the Commonwealth wasn't afraid to fight back.

Nora squinted at the sun as it fought to shine through the clouds. She fought off the darkness that threatened to overtake her vision, but inevitably she lost and was sent spiraling into oblivion. Nick was screaming something, but Nora could no longer hear him.

Nora wasn't sure which of her senses came back first, she was just suddenly aware of someone humming under her, a hand running over her hair, her right arm throbbing, and she was extremely hot. Nora had enough energy to force one eye open. She saw Hancock's familiar red frock through her blurry vision, and relaxed into his arms. She was at home in Sanctuary. Hancock didn't seem to notice she was awake and continued to hum. Nora listened to him hum the same tune over and over again. Her eye slowly fluttering shut in content. He continued to run a hand over her head, occasionally stopping to brush a loose curl out of her face.

"Didn't know you knew that old song." Nick's voice was in the corner of the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Is it from before?" Hancock asked as quietly as he could. Nora, with a little bit of guilt, enjoyed how his chest thrummed under her as he spoke.

"Yeah. It's about this guy asking for his 'sunshine' to stay with him." Nick answered.

Hancock's petting stopped for a second. "Sunshine." He whispered into her hair.


	20. Explain

**20\. Explain: Nora was never good at confrontations. **

* * *

Nora wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the base of what would become the platform for a teleportation device. teleportation was something humans had learned to do in the two hundred years Nora had been frozen. It was still a lot of information that Nora had yet to unpack. Virgil, the runaway Institute scientist, had been turned into a Super Mutant by exposure to something called FEV's. In return for giving Nora a way into the Institute, Virgil requested the cure from his old lab.

After recovering from the Deathclaw attack Nora, Sturges, and Preston got to work on clearing a space for the teleportation equipment.

Sturges grunted as he pushed himself off his knees, "lookin good so far, General." He offered her one of his gloves hands. She accepted it and stood beside him.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of the Commonwealth's greatest handyman." Nora smiled at him.

"No, no, don't mind me." Macready dropped the pack he was lugging over his shoulder as he approached them. Sturges laughed.

"Don't know about 'greatest'." He put his hands on his hips as he looked proudly at the platform, "my old man said anything could be fixed with duct tape, don't think he meant nothing like this."

Nora smiled at his charming southern accent. "Don't sell yourself short," she gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"God, just kiss and get on with it." Macready joked with a grin. "I was able to find some of the things you asked for, boss." He nodded towards the pack.

Nora rolled her eyes at him, "Thanks, Joseph. This will really help things move along."

"Don't know why you didn't just ask Hancock," Nora's chest tightened. "Guy would do anything for you." Macready stretched his sore legs out.

"I've put Hancock through enough." Nora snipped coldly, she ignored Sturges and Macready's uneasy glance at each other. "Matter of fact, I asked him to return home once I was back on my feet."

"You did?" Macready asked, Sturges shot him a silencing glare. It didn't work. "What? I've been crawling across the wasteland looking for this shi—junk! How was I supposed to know!

Nora sighed, "It's fine. Besides," she looked out over the Commonwealth. Nora squinted in the sun, looking past the Red Rocket station on the other side of the river. It was a shame they didn't get to build a house here. they were at the top of the hill overlooking the river and the neighborhood. Nora couldn't remember who used to live here, but she tried not to think about the past, "I'm not sure I wanted him here for this next part." She finally said, breathless from the view.

"So ya just send my ugly mug away?" Nora's skin crawled at Hancock's voice. She didn't turn back, but she knew he was standing in the street. She could almost see him crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

"Hey, Sturges, I think Codsworth is stuck somewhere," Macready pushed the other man away from the scene.

Nora still didn't turn to face him, she felt a pain in her chest, and her stomach felt weak. She had to force herself to breathe to stay grounded. She heard Hancock's boots quietly fall on the concrete until he was beside her. That's what made him a great traveling companion. He was quiet.

"Well and the fact that there's never a dull moment with him," Nora's inner thoughts made her face flush.

Nora could see him out of the corner of her eyes. He wasn't looking at her, he was surveying the Commonwealth as she had been just moments ago.

She hated this. It reminded her too much of when she and Nate would fight. They'd give each other the silent treatment until one of them couldn't stand it and exploded at the other. Not the healthiest bit of their relationship, but something they had been working on together. She wondered who would break first. What was there to say? They were on two different chapters of the same book? Were they even in the same book? Nora thought back to him calling her 'Sunshine', all of the times they held each other, how he always seemed to want to hold on longer but would let go. Perhaps there was a reason he let go.

Nora's head was drowning in these thoughts as Hancock took a hit of jet. "Look," he started, he still hadn't turned to her, "I don't know what I did to deserve this kind of cold shoulder, but whatever it was it better be a damn good excuse cause I can't make heads or tails of this."

"Hancock, it's," Nora sucked in air between her clenched teeth, "It's not you."

Hancock, still not looking at her, raised a brow, "oh yeah? Then explain it to me, sister."

Nora felt like she'd been stabbed in the chest. "That's complicated."

"How complicated could it be?" Hancock finally turned to face her. His face was hard, but his onyx eyes were filled with anguish. "Cause from where I'm standing; seems like I did something to piss you off and you want to avoid me."

"No!" Nora answered quickly. She chewed on the inside of her cheeks. "No, Hancock, Jesus no." She let out a sad laugh. She squared her shoulders. It was now or never. She had to tell him. She wouldn't entertain the idea of being with someone if they wouldn't accept all of her and her son. "Okay." She took a shaky breath. "Just...promise me something?" Hancock didn't answer immediately. "Well?" Nora dared a glance at him.

He waved a hand at her. "I'm thinking." She could see him chewing on something—probably a mentat.

"Let me make an addendum. Promise me if you don't," She thought about her options, "agree with my statement that we will never speak of this again...perhaps even go our separate ways...permanently." She tried to ease the blow of what came next.

Hancock mulled over her words. After a few moments of silence he nodded, "Got my attention."

"Promise?" Nora pressed.

"Alright, fine," he held his hands up in defense, "promise."

Nora let out a deep breath she'd been holding and sat on the edge of the old foundation. Hancock didn't wait for an invitation to sit beside her. They watched the sky turn purple, the sun beginning its decent in the sky. Nora wished she had a mentat, or literally any drug or drink to give her a confidence boost.

"I like traveling with you." She finally admitted quietly, "Hell, I love traveling with you." She rolled her neck back, staring up at the sky. "I said once that I'd thought about ending it all, and that I wouldn't know what to do without you." Hancock, thankfully, stayed quiet. "A-and that's still true!" She quickly added, turning to look at him. His eyes bore into hers, searching her very soul for the truth. "I, Hancock, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be dead somewhere in the wasteland." He mumbled under his breath.

Nora laughed, letting out tears she didn't know she'd been holding back. "God, you're probably right." She dried her tears, though they kept coming. Nora laced her fingers together, laying her hands on her lap as she once again turned to the Commonwealth.

"But our lives are so different." She was finally getting to her point, her tears hadn't stopped, but the smile dropped off her face. All the energy she'd had was gone. "I'm," she swallowed the rock in her throat, "I'm so close to finding Shaun, and once I have him," she thought for a second. What would she do once she had him? Would she leave the Commonwealth? That was a tempting idea. Would she move to Diamond City? Probably not, she didn't want Shaun getting any older with the learned prejudice of Diamond City. Move to Goodneighbor? Highly unlikely. Would she stay with the Minutemen? Maybe. She realized she hadn't finished her thought, and had left an uncomfortable silence between them. She took a breath, "The adventuring stops. I'll be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead...but, I'll probably stay to help the Minutemen, and when Shaun is old enough—who knows? We may leave."

Hancock hummed in response.

Nora sighed, "I guess what I'm saying, or asking, is: Are we on the same chapter when it comes to the future? Are we even in the same book?"

Hancock thought for a moment. He finally turned away from her and Nora let out a shaky breath. "I told myself I'd cross that bridge when I got to it." He finally answered. "Guess the bridge came to me."

Nora scanned his features, trying to figure anything out from his furrowed brows, tight lips, and tense body. "I know about the 'partying'." She whispered. "And I know staying in a cushy place for too long upsets you. I don't want you doing something that makes you unhappy."

Hancock stood up, "Guess you're right." He laced his fingers together and threw his hands behind his head. He didn't look at her, "I should probably head home. Can't even remember why I came this way."


	21. Fear

**21\. Fear: Nora faces her greatest fear alone.**

* * *

Nora squinted at the blinding white light of the Institute teleportation room. She felt dizzy and staggered to the side. Colliding with a wall, she slid to her knees and tried to remember what Virgil and Sturges had told her.

Serum. Virgil needed the serum.

And the holotape. Sturges wanted her to copy any Institute data she could onto the holotape.

Nora gave her pockets a pat down, fumbling with ammo, weapons, and other junk before she found the holotape Sturges had given her.  
Nora let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and clutched the holotape to her chest. She was finally in the Institute. Her baby boy was here—well not so baby anymore—Kellogg's memories had prepared her for that. Nora took a breath of clean air. She was so close.

Nora finally opened her eyes after a few shuddering breaths. She was alive. And everything was too quiet. She looked around the teleportation chamber. Everything was in pristine shape, the blinding lights had not dimmed, and that left everything glowing.

Nora pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead and clenched her teeth in pain. Virgil had warned her it wouldn't have been smooth, but she hadn't expected to be left incapacitated on the floor.

Hancock would have made a quip about the bright lights if he had come along. Her head and heart ached, her stomach twisted, everything felt like it was shaking. She replayed their last talk in her head over and over again, wishing she had asked him to stay, or yelling at him for making her fall for him.

"No. Those are childish, silly thoughts." Nora lightly slapped her own face. "Find Shaun. Get home." Shaking herself off to psyche herself up for whatever waited for her outside the chamber Nora pushed herself up.

She clutched her the butt of her rifle. Did she go out with her gun drawn? If anyone on the other side was friendly they'd no doubt mistrust her. Or worse, she went out with her gun drawn and if they were friendly they'd quickly turn unfriendly and light her up. Then again if she went out unprepared they could put about a dozen bullets in her before she could even think to grab her gun.

"Don't sell yourself short, sister. You've got the fastest drawn in the Commonwealth. Besides me probably." She could almost hear Hancock's voice in her head. She smiled to herself.

Nora shook herself out once more and decided to hold onto her gun, but keep it aimed at the floor. She took a few deep breaths before she finally stepped out of the teleportation chamber.

The room was empty and eerily quiet. A console like one she and Sturges had built sat in the middle of the room, and other tall computers lined the walls. To her left was a large warehouse type room with a closed shuttered door, and dozens of shelves, and boxes stacked up in front of it like a haphazardly thrown together barricade.

"Guess that isn't the way out." Nora mused. She peeked into toolboxes for any helpful supplies, and scanned the floor for any kind of mines or traps that could be laid out. Once she was sure the area was secure she went back to the console and sat in the chair. Nora pulled herself closer to the terminal and found it unlocked. "Hah, easy." She whispered to herself. She popped in her empty holotape and was quickly able to transfer the Institutes data onto it.

As soon as she popped it out a voice gently spoke out, breaking the silence. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"Hello."

Nora quickly drew her rifle, raising it to look through the scope as she scanned the room. The voice was that of an older man, and Nora was reminded of her father and father-in-law. She tried to remember what they had sounded like when she'd last talked to them some two-hundred years ago.

"I wondered if you might make it here. You are quite resourceful." A sliding door hissed as it opened upon a descending staircase.

"Keep your eyes sharp, babes." Nora could hear Hancock's advice in the back of her head. She kept her gun raised and ready, but crept as silently as she could through the door. It didn't immediately close behind her, so she cautiously lowered herself down the stairs.

Nora made sure her feet touched down gently on each metal step before she would shift her weight and lower her body down slowly to the next step. Repeating the process until she reached the bottom. It was a long process, and Nora tried her best to ignore her shaky hands and sweaty brow.

Her foot had just brushed the floor at the bottom when the voice came on again, "I am known as Father." Nora swept the room. No turrets. No Assaultrons. No hostiles. "The Institute is under my guidance."

"Good. Now I know who to shoot." Nora thought bitterly. She clenched her jaw and stayed close to the wall, ready to bolt back up the stairs should anyone try to sneak up on her.

"I know why you're here. I'd like to discuss things with you face-to-face. Please. Step into the elevator." The voice had the same cadence as what Nora could remember of her father and grandfather. Soft, yet exuding a false sense of superiority of intellect. Her heart raced wildly with rage. This bastard had her son, and he was going to pay.

"Pompous bastard, what elevator?" Nora almost asked out loud. Then a muffled whirring sound came from the glass tube in the center of the room, and a platform lowered itself into the floor. The glass tube split open and waited for Nora.

Part of her wanted to run back to the console and just leave. She'd gotten Sturges what he needed, she should just go. She was outnumbered, she had no plan. But Nora remembered Shaun, her baby, and she knew that even if this was her last day to fight to see him, she would go out and take as many Institute fuckers as she could.  
She stepped into the elevator.

"I can only imagine what you've heard." The voice said as the elevator descended. "What you think of us." He added. The elevator shaft was pitch black. The only light came from her pip boy flashlight and the neon blue lights on the floor. "I'd like to show you that you may have," he mulled over his words, "the wrong impression." As he said that the shaft gave way to an open, no other word for it, atrium like laboratory.

Apartments were nestled next to labs, all surrounded by plant life. Nora could see several synths and humans. Some walking and talking as equals. Others, there was a clear divide. She didn't realize she'd pressed her face to the glass until the voice spoke again.

"Welcome to The Institute. This is the reality of The Institute. This place. These people. The work we do." Nora was only half listening now. "For over a hundred years, we've dedicated ourselves to humanity's survival."

"Nick came from this place?" Nora thought to herself. She wondered if he subconsciously remembered any of it.

The voice had kept on talking and the elevator kept going down. Nora looked down and wondered what went through everyone's heads as she'd stepped onto the platform in Sanctuary to come here. Sturges looked proud, but was anxious to see the device work. Preston looked terrified and had switched between watching and turning his back on the platform. Nick and Macready were both there, both looked terrified, but masked it well behind strained smiles of reassurance. Dogmeat sat beside Codsworth, confused as to why he couldn't join her on this trip, and Codsworth shuddered with fear as he waved a clawed hand goodbye. Even Marcy, Jun, and Mama Murphy had come to watch, though their expressions were unreadable as the classical music on the radio got louder. Hancock, true to his word, had gone home. Nora wondered if he would have even cared that she was walking into the lions den.

"There's too much at stake to risk it all. As you've seen, those above us are...unstable." The elevator finally stopped its descent and the doors hissed open. Nora pulled herself out of her thoughts, cursing herself for letting her guard down.

"I'd like to talk to you about what we could do for everyone." The man kept talking as she made her way down the hall. Sure now that no one would jump out and harm her, Nora had lowered her rifle once more. "But that can wait. You are here for a very specific reason. You are here for your son."  
It was like someone had poured ice water over Nora. She stopped dead in her tracks.

They knew her. They knew everything. They knew about the Vault, about Nate, about Shaun, her trip through the Commonwealth, tracking down Kellogg. They had to have known.

She didn't raise her rifle, but her grip on it tightened.  
Nora kept walking down the hallway to another elevator. This ride was much quicker and Nora found herself in a small room with three doors. Two doors lead out of the room, one room lead to a small glass cage where a little boy with deep red hair sat with his back to Nora.

"Shaun?" It took Nora four steps to get across the room, drop her rifle, collapse to her knees, and lay her hands on the glass. "Shaun?" She repeated. The boy jumped with a start and turned around. His eyes were the same brown as Nate's.

"Black coffee, just how you like it." Nate used to joke when she'd compare his eye color to different things.

"Huh? Yes, I'm Shaun," he stood up and was as tall as Nora was on her knees.

"Oh my," Nora's eyes burned as tears pooled on her lashes. "It's really you." A rock formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun, I'm-I'm your mother." Now that she could see him she could see, even underground, he'd developed the same smooth caramel colored skin Nate had, the same wide button nose, same thick bottom lip, and round chin that Nate had. But his hair, Nora couldn't help the quiver in her smile as she looked at him, his hair was all from her. His strong cheekbones, thin frame, high waist; those were all from her. He was, in Nora's eyes, a perfect blend of her and Nate. God, she wished he could see Shaun now. He was beautiful.

"I-I don't know you. Someone! Help!" Shaun cried.

Nora panicked. Of course Shaun didn't recognize her. "Shh!" She gestured, putting a finger to her lips, "it's okay, mommy's here." She glanced at the door secluding him in his glass cage and reached over to yank at it. No use. It wouldn't budge. "Shaun, please, open the door."

"No! I don't know you! Help! Father!" Shaun cried out."

"Shaun!" Nora shouted through tears. One of the doors leading out of the room hissed open and Shaun lowered his head. Nora quickly wiped her tears away and looked at this newcomer.

He was an older man, his once ginger hair now had streaks of white, and he wore a green sweater under a starch, white lab coat. He wore neatly pressed khakis and brown running boots, and even though the man was not large, Nora didn't think the man did too much running in his spare time. He had a beard and mustache combo that was almost completely white and did nothing to help him look younger.  
"Shaun. S9-23. Recall code: Cirrus."

Nora blinked at the man's words and before she knew it she was grabbing her discarded gun and was on her feet. She pointed it at him, raising his head with the end of her gun.

"I could kill you where you stand." Nora seethed between her teeth. The man opened his mouth but said nothing as she jammed her gun closer into his throat, "I should kill you where you stand." She corrected herself, "but I want some Goddamn answers! Now!" She demanded. With trembling hands she shouted, "Where's my baby?!"  
The man, unfazed by her display of violence, swept her gun aside with two fingers.

"Let's start this conversation anew. Hello, Mother. I am Shaun."


	22. Heart

**22\. Heart: Nora's heart can't take much more.**

* * *

Nora could hardly believe it. Her baby, who she had just accepted was no longer a baby but a young boy, and now wasn't even that, was the head of The Institute. He was almost twice her age now. He'd grown up and she had missed all of it.

He talked to her and seemed genuinely happy to see her. He'd even given her a hug, but then made her swear not to tell any of the head scientists since they were already peeved at him allowing her to come in the first place.  
Shaun had invited her to introduce herself to the heads of science, but then retracted his invitation in exchange for escorting her around himself. While he seemed awkward and unsure of what to do, he was always stopping to make sure she was okay. Nora could only nod numbly.

She accidentally bumped into a synth as Shaun lead her to BioScience lab. Her eyes connected with the glowing yellow eyes of the synth and before she knew it she was apologizing, "Sorry Ni—," she caught herself. The synth didn't seem to notice or mind, but Nora made a mental note of Shaun making his own mental note.

Even though he hadn't been raised by her or Nate, there were still bits of them in him. The way his eyes sparkled with excitement as he showed her around, the way his eyes squinted when he smiled a genuine smile, even the way he held himself as he walked—it all painfully reminded Nora of Nate. But the way Shaun's brows furrowed when someone talked to him, like he was hanging on to every word, how he spoke softly to himself when he thought no one was listening, how his thumbs ran circles over the ball of his index fingers when he wasn't sure what to do with his hands—that was all from her.

And it broke Nora's heart knowing that he had grown up without either of them. She tried to be as polite as possible to everyone who stopped to say something, but Nora couldn't wait to leave and go home. She kept one hand in her pocket, hand firmly gripped around her holotape, reminding herself that this was an awful reality, but she had a duty to fulfill.

"Ah, here we are." Shaun stopped before a door, "this is your room."

"My-my room?" Nora stuttered. Everything was happening so fast, her head was starting to hurt.

"Yes," Shaun gently took her hand and placed it on a scanner, "your prints should work on nearly every door in the Institute." He explained. The scanner flashed green and the door slid open with a hiss. Shaun held his arm out, allowing her to enter first. Nora cautiously stepped inside. There was a couch and coffee table just inside to the left, on the wall opposite the door sat a table with a terminal on top. There was a room to the left that was closed and a room to the right that was open. Nora peeked into the right hand room. She saw a neat, clean, single person bed and a dresser. Some horrible art that reminded her of her mom's house hung on the wall opposite the bed.

"I had my people research homes from before the war." Shaun stood behind her, "synths were sent out to find some items." Nora turned around, glancing up at Shaun as she walked back into the main room. A pack of cigarettes laid on the desk by the terminal and Nora thought of Nate. The morning the bombs fell she found a carton of cigarettes on the table by the side door. She'd confronted him about it jokingly, and Nate swore they were for a friend. She smiled sadly. A lazily oscillating fan sat on the floor in the corner by the couch. Several preserved books laid on the coffee table, she'd take a peek at them once Shaun was gone.

The door to the left of the main living area was a pristine bathroom. Complete with all the commodities of pre-war home. Nora tried to hide her shock and she turned back to Shaun, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the small room.

"You really put a lot of work in this just for me." She finally said timidly.

"Just for you?" Shaun repeated, "mother, nothing would have been too great an ordeal for you. I want you to feel at home here."

Nora smiled, she couldn't bring herself to say anything and she watched his eyes widen slightly in panic. Just like Nate.

"Well, that is everything." Shaun said clapping his hands together and rocking on his feet. Just like her. "Mother," Nora inwardly cringed and forced herself to remain still as Shaun stepped closer to her. "I understand this is a lot to take in." He laid a hand on her shoulder, "but I do hope you will join me here one day." His hand wandered down her arm and took her hand. He raised her arm and plugged something into her pip boy, "there." He gave her a professional smile—not genuine at all, "now you may come and go as you please. Your own teleportation unit as it were."

"Thank you, Shaun." Nora said, pulling up her map. She was pretty far from Sanctuary, but not a walk she couldn't handle.  
Shaun's eyes saddened slightly, realizing she would probably be leaving so soon. He turned to leave.

"Shaun." Nora blurted out, he turned back to her, expectingly. "I hope to see you again soon. I love you." Her voice cracked.

Shaun gave her another smile, "And I, you, mother." She understood his hesitation to return the gesture. He'd spent probably sixty years without her. It was only natural. It still hurt. "You are free to come and go as you please." He repeated, he nodded his head as a goodbye—just like her—and stepped into the hallway. The door closed with another hiss.

Nora glanced around the room. It was quiet, no noise from the hall came through the walls, no hum from the terminal, even the cool air being pumped through the air vents was quiet. She explored the space in detail, leaving the preserved books for last. In the bedroom dresser she found several standard Institute lab uniforms and pajamas, as well as plain white underwear, all clean and neatly pressed into organized layers. Under the bed was a pair of clean white slip-on shoes and a pair of shiny black dress shoes. In the bathroom she found plush white towels, soap (real soap—not the oily stuff found in the wasteland above that was just radiated soap), dental care products, and even a hairdryer! Nora could have kissed the hair dryer if the whole situation hadn't left her heart racing and stomach churning.

Curiously, Nora turned to the small stand-up shower and turned the water on. A blast of warm water streamed from the shower head. Nora turned the handle more; the water got hotter. She quickly stripped and stepped in, not caring about the circumstances anymore. Nora stayed in the shower, scrubbing herself free of nearly half a years worth of wasteland dirt and grime. She started with her fingers, getting all of the dirt and gunk out from under her nails. Then she scrubbed her hair with a dollop of shampoo and conditioner (almost non-existent up above). She continued to rub her skin raw as she lathered up the rest of her body. It felt surreal to watch the grime go down the drain, Nora's body tingled from how clean she was—or perhaps it was just excitement from being able to shower again. Just as she was about to leave she spotted a hand razor. She lathered herself up once more and shaved parts of her legs and under her arms where the hair had become irritating. She always used to keep herself shaved before the war, mostly due to the fact that her body hair was coarse and thick, and she'd hated it, but post-war Massachusetts had no room for such luxuries.

Once Nora was pleased with her thoroughly cleaned self she turned the water off. She reached out and grabbed one of the plush towels and wrapped one around her body and wrapped her hair up in a second.  
After grabbing fresh clothes and dressing in pajamas (she refused to touch the lab uniforms) she returned to the bathroom and used the hair dryer. The heat was heavenly, being able to dry her hair was a gift! The only time her hair ever got wet above ground was when it rained, and she usually had to wander around with it dripping wet for hours. Washed, clothed, and dried, Nora looked at herself in the clean mirror. She looked like herself again, only now there were two scars marring her complexion. A horrible scar that mimicked Kellogg's (Nora felt sick the more she looked at it), and a long line down the middle of her forehead. She touched it, remembering the Deathclaw attack and Nick's struggle to pull her out of her power armor. She was still thankful Hancock hadn't gone with her, something told her neither of them would have kept their cool with her head bleeding profusely.  
Her heart twisted at the thought of Hancock. She wanted him to be there so desperately.

She'd gotten so used to him watching her back and she had sent him off, like a rotten child to his room. Nora sat down hard on the couch and ran her hands up her face, grabbing her glasses as she went, and dug the heel of her palms into her eyes. She gripped her clean hair, fighting the urge to throw a fit. She was a grown ass woman in her thirties, she was technically over two hundred years old, these kind of childish back-and-forth feelings she had should have stopped when she was in her twenties for Christ's sake!

Nora let out another huff and sat back on the couch, crossing her arms and then her legs. "He's probably getting high with any number of people." Her heart twisted at the thought of him out, having fun, living life like hers hadn't been ripped out from under her. Her glasses fell back onto her nose and she fixed them. Why did she care what he was doing? Why shouldn't he be happy without her?

"Because you want him to be happy WITH you." Her mind stated like it was an obvious fact. Nora pushed herself up, unable to stand still.

"Face it, you fell for the first guy who treated you like a partner, and not an employer." Nora told herself as she began pacing. "He treated you like he would have treated anyone else. He didn't use you, he didn't trick you, he didn't feel obligated to respect you or tread lightly around you. He was a good friend." She groaned to herself and shuffled into the small bedroom where she threw herself on the bed. An actual bed with actual covers that didn't leave her skin crawling. Nora hugged herself as she moved under the blankets. Her chest ached with an empty feeling and she forced herself to sleep.


	23. Music

**23\. Music: Hancock invites Nora out for drinks**

* * *

It was two blocks away from Diamond City that their paths crossed again. The general and the mayor. Hancock had just gotten one of the younger members of his community out of some shitty trouble with some gunners, and had kicked him in the direction of his mother back in Goodneighbor when he spotted her. It had been half a year since that day in Sanctuary. But even through the irradiated snow he knew it was her. She was leading a gaggle of settlers towards Diamond City. Her shoulders were squared, head held high, gun at the ready. He looked in the direction of Goodneighbor, and then at her group.

"Ah fuck." He cursed as he decided to trail after them. He ran down the street and paused at the corner to peek around. There was no doubt now, she was definitely leading them to Diamond City. "The fuck is she doing with those assholes?" He wondered with his heart hammering in his throat. He muttered a few disgusting words under his breath. What was he thinking, following her like this? Why did he even care? She'd clearly been back from The Institute for some time, if she had wanted to see him she would have found him. Still, his feet moved on their own accord. He kept his distance behind the group, making sure the snow crunching underfoot was far enough away that no one noticed him. There were about twenty or so settlers of various ages following her, huddled together in one tight group to keep warm against the wind that blew between the buildings. They got to the outer edge of Diamond City's protections and turrets. Hancock ducked down an alley a block away from Diamond City as she turned to look back at the group of settlers.

"The Minutmen and I will work to restore Hangman's Alley. Come two weeks from now you will once again have a roof over your heads and walls around your settlement." Nora addressed the group. She sounded muffled, "in the meantime, my home in Diamond City, as well as Nick Valentine's office is open for all of you." Hancock's heart stopped for a second. Nora had a home in Diamond City? Nick was offering up his place for her people? Hancock's head swam with horrible thoughts. He pushed them aside as he heard the group shuffle past Nora, giving her their thanks, and her responding in kind. It wasn't until the crunching of snow underfoot died down that Hancock felt like a fool. He should have just went home. Now he was freezing out in the open, and was too close to Diamond City for comfort.

He cursed at himself and turned to duck out of the alleyway. He stopped short of running into the barrel of a familiar gun. Nora was glaring up at him, her hazel eyes were all that were exposed. Her hat was pulled low and her colonial scarf was tucked up under the bridge of her glasses to keep her nose and mouth protected. Hancock felt his heart drumming in his chest. His mouth had gone dry and his brain felt like it had short circuited. When Nora realized who he was and that he wasn't going to say anything she lowered her gun. Her eyes never softened, but she gave him a curt nod and turned on her heel to walk away.

"Did you find him?" Hancock blurted out without thinking. A high pitch tone ringed in his head and he resisted the urge to cover his ears. Or what was left of them. His hands felt increasingly numb but he kept them exposed just in case.

The winter night was silent.

Nora only turned her head to look over her shoulder, "no." She turned back and started to walk away.

"Nora," Hancock blurted out once more.

Nora stopped and sighed. She turned once again and lowered her scarf. She had a new scar, one that crossed over her nose, under her eye, and down her cheek. "What?" She huffed out, clearly irritated at being stopped once more. Her nose and cheeks were red and her teeth clattered while Hancock struggled to find an excuse to be in her company.

"Want to grab a drink?" He pathetically tried.

Nora let out a short, dark laugh, "a drink?" Hancock suddenly remembered something and fished around in his pockets, "with you? It is the dead of winter, I'm freezing my ass off making sure my people are safe, we haven't spoken in months, and—" Hancock's heart drummed faster as he finally found what he was looking for and pulled out out.

Nate's ring hung from a chain between his fingers.

Hancock tried not to focus on how heavy his was breathing, how his boots were soaked through, how his body felt hot and cold at the same time.

Nora's words were choked in her throat, her eyes glistened as she stared at the ring. A single tear escaped her left eye—Hancock resisted the urge to wipe it away. "Please, babes?" Her eyes hardened once more. She looked between his onyx eyes and the glistening wedding band. A war was happening behind her eyes and Hancock anxiously awaited the outcome.

"You're buying." She hissed through her teeth. She shouldered her gun and lifted her scarf back up over her mouth. Hancock repressed the urge to do a happy fist pump, instead he pocketed the ring and fell into step beside Nora. He tried not to think about how comfortable their matched strides felt. How familiar this scene was to him. "Does she feel the same comfort?" Hancock wondered, he glanced at Nora but she stared straight ahead.

The walk back to Goodneighbor was silent save for the crunching of snow under their feet. Nora kept her arms tight around her body. Hancock could see her shivering as she walked, but was afraid to offer her assistance incase she decided to return to Sanctuary. His own inside shook, but he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or his nerves.

"What was winter like back then?" Hancock blurted out.

Nora looked at him in shock before quickly turning her eyes to the sky. "Well, for starters, the snow wasn't this ashy grey color. Most of the time." She explained. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. Hancock stuffed his hands into his pockets, his threadbare frock providing little comfort. "It was usually white, and only turned this color once it was turned up by cars and pollution." She continued, taking heavy breaths between sentences. "Most people stayed inside unless they absolutely needed to get out of the house." The more she talked the more she seemed lost in her memories. Hancock stayed quiet. "Winter, at least in my family, was a time to celebrate. Nate loved winter because that meant Christmas was coming." Hancock ignored the twist in his chest and kept walking. "I loved winter because it meant seeing our families again."

"They didn't live here?" Hancock asked.

Nora shook her head, "Both our families were from the south. I came up here for school and Nate with the military. After Shaun," her voice caught in her throat, but she swallowed and continued, "Our families would come up and visit us. It was my parents and sister, and his parents and sisters all in our tiny little home." She smiled at the ground and they marched on. Hancock's gut twisted even more. Sure he knew about Nate and his fate, but he couldn't help but wonder what happened to the rest of their family. He felt guilty about being happy they weren't there.

Silence filled the space between them.

Nora lagged behind the more they walked and Hancock noticed she was limping once more.

He couldn't help himself, "leg okay?"

Nora paused and raised her head, "hmm? Oh, yeah." She tried to be stiff. Nora lowered her head once more and her breathing got harder as she struggled to silently keep up. Hancock slowed his pace, it was more dangerous going this slow, but they made it to Goodnieghbor with little to oppose them.

"Ladies first." Hancock held the door open leading to his domain. Nora stepped inside, lowering her scarf and letting out a long breath as she did. Hancock was thankful for the high walls around Goodneighbor, kept most of the chill out during winter. Most of his people were huddled in tight groups around trash can fires, but he and Nora walked past them all. Ham was blowing into his hands when they entered The Third Rail, his own onyx eyes lit up upon seeing Nora.

"Kid!" He exclaimed, he put his gun down and met Nora halfway in the foyer. Hancock watched as the two hugged. Ham held Nora at arms length and looked her over, "Damn, kid! Ain't no one from Goodneighbor seen you since you disappeared into the belly of the beast. Good to see it didn't chew you up." Hancock could feel Ham's eyes on him, he pretended to be interested in wiping off his knife.

"It's nice to see you too, Ham." Nora smiled that smile Hancock loved. The kind that made him think the world wasn't completely shit.

"Alright, paws off." Hancock pocketed his knife and pressed one hand to the small of Nora's back, "I'm buying her drinks tonight, Ham. You'll have to wait your turn." Nora's body tightened.

"Keep acting like an ass and I won't have to wait long." Ham shot back. He stepped back into his place and looked the pair over again, "Don't let him bully you 'round, kid." He nodded to Nora.

"You know I won't." Nora nodded in kind. She descended the stairs first. Ham caught Hancock's arm.

"Be smart, boss." He warned. Hancock pulled his arm away and followed Nora without a word. Magnolia was stepping up to the small corner stage as he came into view. She started singing a more upbeat song than usual, and the crowds that were gathered to escape the cold tapped their feet and bobbed their heads to the beat.

Nora had already gone to the bar and was talking to Charlie. "Can't believe that daft bastard got you to come here." Charlie cackled as his arms spun under him, grabbing two glasses and a bottle.

"Well, one can hardly refuse a free drink." Nora glanced over her shoulder as Hancock came up behind her. "And the good mayor has deep enough pockets to splurge."

"That he does." Charlie set the items down on the counter as Hancock waved him off, a signal to put it on his tab.

Nora settled in a back corner away from the crowds. Hancock loyally followed her. Magnolia's voice drifted over the smoke and bodies to be a soft croon. "So," Hancock grunted as he sat down, Nora pulled her legs under her, "what happened?"

Nora opened her mouth to speak, but closed it after nothing came out. She turned and opened the bottle of wine they'd gotten. She poured a glass for herself and looked at Hancock expectantly. He nodded and she poured him a glass as well. Wine wasn't his style, but if he was paying then god damn it he was going to drink it. She handed his glass to him while she took a long sip of hers. "Where to start?" she mused, holding the glass to her lips.

"The beginning?" Hancock asked, not hiding the fact that he was staring at her lips.

"Right." Nora rested the glass on her thigh, holding onto the stem with her thumb and index finger. "Well. The teleportation device worked. Once. It blew as soon as I got to The Institute."

"Shit." Hancock mumbled. He absentmindedly took a sip of wine and tried not to gag at its sweet taste. He pulled a tin of mentats out of his frock and popped one in his mouth. If Nora noticed she didn't give it away.

"I followed a voice. It was so much like following Kellogg's voice in Fort Hagen." Nora's eyes got distant. Hancock remembered the day well. Nora shook her head and took another sip of wine. Magnolia started another song, this one slower and sadder. "I found Shaun. At least," she chewed on her lip for some time, her nose was red, but Hancock wasn't sure if it was from suppressing tears or from still being cold, "At least I thought I found him. This sweet little boy, trapped in a glass cage." Hancock once again fell silent, just taking in her voice and her presence. "But then, an older man walked in. And he introduced himself as Shaun." Nora stayed quiet for a while. "The Shaun in the cage was a synth. Created to lure me to The Institute."

"So the Shuan you saw when you were in Nick's head?" Hancock pondered.

"Was fake." Nora finished. "Turns out, what was five seconds for me was sixty years. Sixty years between Shaun being taken and Nate being killed, and me escaping that damn Vault."

"Damn, babes." Hancock had put his glass down and was just watching Nora as she told her tale.

Nora finished her glass and poured another, "So, Shaun gave me a mini teleportation device," she pointed to the add on on her pipboy. "It's how their synth couriers get around. I stayed for a week, letting him think I was considering staying with him."

"But?" Hancock sensed a 'but' was coming.

"But I had to get information back to Sturges. I wouldn't stay where synths were essentially slaves and kidnapping people in the name of science was tolerated. Normalized. Expected." Nora sounded more bitter as she went on. "I've thrown myself into my role as General since then. Met with some guy who runs with The Railroad." Hancock instantly thought of the suave guy with sunglasses who often tried recruiting people for the Railroad.

"How'd that go?" He asked.

"They think we aren't ready for war with The Institute. Think we're some grey middle ground. Where we will protect our people and not some outside synths." Nora sounded irritated.

"And?" Hancock asked.

"And they're wrong. My morals align with their mission. Preston and the other senior officers would listen and follow my example in helping the synths if The Railroad would just let us help." Nora realized she was getting louder and shrunk back into herself. "Anyways. I threw myself into all this work. What about you?"

Hancock shrugged. Most days he was high off his mind trying to keep his thoughts from lingering on her for too long. "Been keeping The Brotherhood out of Goodneighbor. Keeping kids from doing some stupid shit."

Nora nodded, "Noble." She smiled.

Hancock let out a short laugh. "Nothing like what we used to do." He said before thinking about it. Damn, had that mentat worn off that quick?

Nora's smile dropped. "Yeah." She quietly turned back to her drink. They sat in a tense silence for a few hours. Several bottles were emptied, Hancock turned to his stash of drugs and his personal booze. Nora looked lazily around the bar, at some point her shoes and gloves came off and she curled up even more into herself.

They made small talk. Hancock had to make small talk to keep himself from going crazy. He wanted to ask why she didn't come find him, but figured she'd shoot him back with the same question. Hancock thought hard. Why hadn't he gone to find her? In truth, he knew why. He expected her to return with her son and go on her merry way in domestic bliss with her child and some person who'd take care of them. He hadn't expected The Institute to harden her, take away everything she'd fought for, take away her hope of returning to her old life. Present day Boston was not kind to Nora.

Hancock stretched out, thankful that most of the crowd was on the other side of the bar by Magnolia's stage. No one had bothered him with petty bureaucratic nonsense. Magnolia started singing a more festive song. Nora smiled. Hancock turned and watch the crowd of people dancing, swaying, drinking, and just having fun to keep from blurting out anything else stupid. "This is a pre-war Christmas song." Nora's breath tickled his cheek. Hancock jumped and shivered. How did she scoot so close without him noticing? When did she scoot so close? He could smell the wine on her.

"Sounds funny." Hancock hated being reminded of Nora's old life.

"Want to get out of here?" If it had been anyone else, Hancock would have known just want to do. Instead, he looked at her. She looked up at him over her glasses, which has slipped down her nose. Her hazel eyes were wide and innocent.

"Let's get this freakshow on the road." Hancock grinned. He helped Nora put her shoes and gloves back on, handing her her gun before leading her back out into the cold, Magnolia's music ringing behind them.


	24. Sunset

**24\. Sunset: Nora waits for Nate**

* * *

Nora didn't realize she was chewing on her pen until a body plopped down in front of her. "When most people say 'brain food' I don't think they meant this." She glanced over her glasses at the man who occupied the other side of the booth. "You're Jenny's friend?"

Nora removed the pen from her mouth and sat it on the booth next to her, "You must be Nate." She smiled.

He smiled back. His skin was smooth, and the color of caramel. His eyes were dark, and lit up when he smiled. Nora had seen his type before. Young military guy, probably didn't get off base often, so when the opportunity came up they grabbed the first pretty thing with two legs.

"Jenny says he's a nice guy," Nora's internal monologue scolded her, "she wouldn't set you up with an asshole."

"So what're you studying?" He asked, spinning her papers around.

Nora huffed in annoyance and spun the papers back towards her, "Law." was her short answer. Nate didn't seem bothered by her cold shoulder and smiled even more.

"Sounds noble." He nodded to himself.

"Not to most." Nora sighed, she organized her papers into a neat stack and placed them to the side. She leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin on her interlaced hands. "Most think the most noble thing one can do is join the front lines and kill indiscriminately overseas."

"Ouch." Nate pretended to be wounded and held a hand to his chest, "Not a fan of the military?"

"Not a fan of the threat of nuclear war every weekend." Nora answered bluntly.

"Fair enough." Nate sat back and relaxed in his seat. "So what got you into law?"

Nora smiled. The two talked for a few hours. Nora was shocked at how easily she could talk to Nate. Her last relationship had been a disaster. Of course, that was back in high school. Jenny had tried a few times to set her up on blind dates, but they never worked out. Something about Nate's optimistic persistence made Nora write her phone number on a napkin stained with a coffee ring.

That was how they met from then on. Nate would call when he had a weekend off, they'd meet at the same coffeeshop in downtown Boston, and they'd just talk. Nora knew it wouldn't last. It never did with military boys. Sure she hoped deep down he'd stay, but realistically she knew he wouldn't.

Still, Nate was full of surprises. Meeting her with roses, meeting her outside her apartment with movie tickets, surprising her with a trip to the mountains to have a picnic, learning her favorite coffee flavors and favorite spots around town so he could order for her and leave little notes for her around the city. So, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise when he met her outside her apartment with news of his deployment.

"I've got to go next week."

"Wow." Nora didn't look at him as they walked through downtown Boston. The streets were strung with colorful lights. Christmas was around the corner. Nate nodded silently next to her. "Where to? Or am I not allowed to know?" Nora asked.

Nate smiled and glanced at her, "China. Where else?" Nora nodded. "Front line." He focused back on the path ahead of them. "We'll be trying out some Power Armor."

"That's reassuring." Nora lied.

"Not very." Nate sighed.

"No, not at all." Nora agreed. The two shared a glance and laughed.

"That being said," Nate looked anywhere but at her, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Besides what you just asked?" Nora joked.

"Hardy har," Nate gently pushed Nora aside. She giggled. "I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay," Nora composed herself, "Serious face on." She tried her hardest to make light of the situation without making Nate feel like she was brushing him off.

Nate laughed at her straight face, "Okay. This is going to sound crazy, and if you say 'no' we'll just part as good friends."

Nora's heart thrummed in her chest. Nate had never so much as tried to kiss her, he wasn't a super touchy-feely person out in public. The most they had done was cuddle up under the same blanket on her couch. Even then, Nate made sure to keep his limbs in his space. Why was he sounding so serious? "Okay." Nora encouraged him to go on.

"Would you wait for me?"

"Wait for you?" Nora asked.

"To come back." Nate explained. "I mean, odds are I won't be coming back, but, just in case."

"Yes." Nora answered quickly. "And you'll come back. You'll come back just fine."

Even on the day of his departure, Nate was full of surprises. Nora had gone to the chain link fence by the airfield to watch his plane leave. She wanted to be away from people at the terminal. She wasn't a wife, hell she wasn't even sure if she was a girlfriend, so it felt wrong to be with crying families waving goodbye to their husbands, boyfriends, and fathers. She was silent as she watched the men board the plane and take off. She was silent as she walked back to her apartment, silent as she grabbed her mail and dumped it on the table, silent as she pulled out her textbooks to study.

Silent when she noticed a baby blue envelope with Nate's chicken scratch written on the front.

_Nora,_

_Whenever you miss me, look to the sunset, and know I'm thinking of you as the sun rises._

_I'll be home before you know it._

_Love, Nate._

So she did. Every night Nora climbed to the top of her apartment building and looked to the west. Sometimes Jenny would come up. Eventually Jenny brought her boyfriend, Nick, up. The three would drink and talk, sometimes Nick would smoke, sometimes they'd play games. But everything would grow silent as Nora watched the sun dip below the horizon to the west. They'd wish Nora good night and make sure she got to her room safe.

Nora threw herself into her studies. She tried to seem impartial to the news she heard about the front lines overseas. She graduated. Top of her class. Naturally. And she waited.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And just when it seemed like Nora had a rhythm in her busy life, Nate surprised her again.

"One Sole Survivor from the attack last week in China," The news broke in Nora's office radio. They said Nate's name and rank, "being transported to the top medical hospital in D.C.," That was all Nora needed to hear to clock out and drive south.

* * *

Nate's hospital room was filled with flowers, balloons, and cards from people across the nation wishing him well, sending him condolences, supporting him. He looked so young with all the tubes and wires attached to him. Nora couldn't enter his room. What would she even say? What could she say?

Thankfully she didn't have to do anything.

Nate opened his eyes, "Nora?" his voice croaked.

"Nate."

She stayed by his side. She met his family, his wonderful parents, his kind sisters and their husbands. She met his home town friends. They were all so nice. Nate recovered slowly, but Nora stayed by his side. She stayed by him when he got angry, she stayed by him when he grew quiet, she stayed by him through his night terrors and flashbacks to the front line, she stayed by him even when he tried to push her away. She sat by the window every night as he tossed and turned in his sleep and watched the sun set.

Nora worked remotely, having her office send her case files on a holotape and calling cases up on the payphone outside the hospital. She worked restlessly.

"Nora?" She looked up at Nate who was pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Why are you still here?" He asked bluntly. Today his eyes were blank. Nora now knew it was because he was hardening himself up against the terrors in his head.

"You asked me to wait for you." Nora answered honestly.

"But I've been nothing but awful to you." Nate pointed out.

"But I know that isn't who you really are." Nora shot back. "You're hurting, Nate. I can't expect you to heal overnight."

"You are full of surprises, Nora." Nate smiled, but Nora could tell his heart wasn't in it.

So she continued to watch the sun set. She continued to support Nate, even when the rest of the nation moved on to the next tragedy. She stayed with him, and accepted his parents offer to stay at their house a few miles away. She stayed with him until she surprised her again.

Nora thanked her cabbie as she stepped out at the hospital. She stopped just inside the doors as she saw Nate standing over the nurse's desk. He had his bags with him. He turned and sheepishly smiled. "Guess I can't surprise you anymore." he mumbled into her neck as she leapt into his arms.

"Of course you can." She whispered back, pressing their foreheads together. They spent the day enjoying the fresh air and sunshine.

"You know, you're the only thing that got me through it all." Nate said. They'd gone to the park by his parents house and were watching the sun as it lowered in the sky.

"Oh." Was all Nora said as she rested her head on Nate's shoulder. He nodded.

"That and watching the sun rise."

Nora nodded, "The only thing keeping me going was watching the sunset."

"Oh." Nate mimicked her, Nora gave him a playful shove. They shared a laugh.

And watched the sunset. Together.


	25. Moon

**25\. Moon: Hancock opens up**

* * *

"Alright alright." Hancock's laughter died down. "So what DO you miss?"

Nora glanced at him before returning her gaze to the stars, a smile on her lips. "Comfort." She shrugged. "I miss being able to turn on the heater when I get cold, or hop into the shower and not have my skin bubble and peel with radiation, or coffee," Nora's eyes got wide, "God, I miss coffee!"

"Coffee?" Hancock asked chewing on a mentat.

"My kind of drug," Nora closed her eyes as she laughed. "It was a drink filled with caffeine—It gave you energy." She added when Hancock squinted his eyes in puzzlement. "A lot of people used it in the morning as a 'pick-me-up' or a mid-day reprieve. Although, my kind of coffee wasn't the best."

"Why's that?" Hancock couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I usually had way too much sugar in mine." Nora chuckled. "But yeah," she nodded a few times before turning to him once more, "comfort. Being able to do things and not have to think about safety or energy. I could just exist."

"Sounds like hell." Hancock scoffed with a smirk.

Nora rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Politician." She rolled over onto her stomach and looked at him. "Do you miss anything from your past?"

Hancock tensed up. He hadn't planned on the conversation to turn to him. He looked at her, her hazel eyes reflected the fire between them, her red hair was set ablaze by the light. His eyes lingered over the scar Kellogg had left her. Over the scar she'd gotten in the Glowing Sea. The scar she'd gotten in the months they spent apart. He hoped it wasn't obvious that his eyes kept glancing at them, but Nora did notice and she rolled back onto her back with a heavy sigh. Her scars mostly out of sight, out of mind.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." There she went sounding so grown up. She would have made a damn good mom if the war hadn't happened. Hell! She'd still make a damn good mom! Hancock tried not to think about how Nora WAS a mom, she'd just had her child and his life ripped from her.

But Hancock wasn't thinking about that. His mind was elsewhere. "I want to." Hancock sat up. He pulled one leg close to him, propping an elbow on his knee. "Just don't know if it'll change things between us." Nora muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Hancock asked. Nora didn't answer, she just stared at the stars. Hancock sighed, "alright, look, I didn't use to be Mayor of Goodneighbor. I used to be some scrappy kid looking to scrounge up enough caps for my next high. And before that I used to live in Diamond City." he admitted.

Nora turned to look at him, her brows knitted together.

"Then McDonough ran for mayor 'mankind for McDonough'," Hancock spread his hands like he was presenting a banner. "Part of his anti-ghoul program. So, anyways, that asshat gets elected and goes and turns everyone against the ghouls."

"You were kicked out?" Nora asked, she had one arm under her head as a pillow, and was watching him intently.

"Me? No. This was all pre-ghoul." Hancock shook his head. He turned his head away. "I tried getting McDonough to see reason. These were our neighbors and friends. And he was sending them to their deaths. I tried helping people relocate to Goodneighbor, but many just couldn't cut it. Some vanished into the Commonwealth. Others just vanished. That's when I became this." Hancock turned back to her and motioned to himself. "Used an experimental radiation drug."

"God, that sounds awful." Nora whispered under her breath.

"The high was so worth it." Hancock breathed. "Besides, I like the look. I think it gives me a sexy, king of the zombies kind of look. Big hit with the ladies." Hancock grinned as Nora rolled her eyes.

Hancock trailed off, watching the fire and hoping he could go back to teasing Nora's cushy pre-war life. "So, were you always Hancock?" She asked. Hancock sighed, figuring he wouldn't get away from the topic so easily he thought about all the different ways the following conversation could go.

He glanced at her, "No." he answered quietly.

When Nora said nothing he stretched and started to lay back down. Nora pushed herself up and walked around the fire to sit next to him. She said nothing, but the look in her eyes said, 'you don't have to say anything, but I'm here if you do.'

"McDonough was my brother." Hancock said in a whisper between breaths. He wasn't sure if it was the fire or Nora's sudden proximity, but his chest felt hot. He was thankful he wore layers of clothes to hide his hammering heart in his chest. He continued , "I picked up 'Hancock' just before I became mayor. Some mob boss, Vic, was running Goodneighbor at the time. Keeping everyone dependent on his chems but never supplying enough of them or enough caps. Sent lots of us to the wastes to make ends meet and get our next high. Lots died." Nora took one of his hands in hers. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. He squeezed back instinctively. "After one of his goons killed a man in front of me I knew I had to do something. I got as high as I fucking could and woke up in an old museum. Found the original Hancock's clothes and," he studied their laced fingers, "guess I felt some kind of inspiration cause next thing I knew I was throwing on his threads and leading a militia to overthrow Vic."

"You did what you could. You probably saved lots of people." Nora reassured him.

"But I couldn't save them all." Hancock mentally cursed himself. "Those deaths have tormented me for years." He stared at the horizon, the only thing keeping him grounded was Nora.

"You did a lot of good." She pressed.

"Doesn't make up for what I didn't do." Hancock fired back. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Hancock," Nora scooted away from him enough to turn and look at him. "You are the most selfless man I know. Hell, you give your home out to drifters who can't afford a room at the Rexford or just when there's no room anywhere else. You left your job as beloved mayor of Goodneighbor to go on a wild goose chase with me. You take in those who are most lost and give them purpose."

"It never feels like enough."

"It may never feel like enough. But it is." Nora now sat between him and the fire, so close their knees were touching. The fire lit up her red hair and made her look so alive. Hancock wanted to reach out and touch her if he wasn't scared of being burned. "You are one person, John." His eyes focused on her. "Sometimes the only life you can save is your own. But you've saved so many." She reached up with one gloved hand and cupped his cheek. "You're a thousand times more the man than half the ones I knew back in the day."

"'S'not true." He shook his head, leaning back out of her touch.

"It is," She sat forward, fire in her eyes and a wrathful spit to her words. Now she grabbed his face with both her hands. "You're a good person, John Hancock. A damn good friend. And," she took a deep breath, "and the only reason I'm still here." Hancock had heard this all before when Nora had gotten drunk. It didn't stop it from making his heart do weird palpitations. Nora sat back, slowly letting her hands fall from his cheeks to the lapels of his frock. She swallowed hard. Hancock did too. A warmth grew from his stomach, and he knew it wasn't from the fire. "After I found out what Shaun had become," Nora stared as his chest and ran her fingers under his lapels, "I wanted to end it all. Everything I had worked for, everything I had done. It was all to get my baby back. But my baby had grown up without me. Without love. Without compassion. I had no idea what to do."

"But you're the General of the Minutemen." Hancock licked what little remained of his lips and tried to keep his breathing steady.

Nora looked up at him with watery hazel eyes. "None of that mattered anymore. I don't belong here. This isn't my world." her voice was coming out barely above a whisper. "But then," She sat back, slowly pulled her hands away from him. She looked at him as though he might disappear before her eyes. "I thought of you. I thought about how it was unfair how I left you. That stupid fight,"

"I've had fights before, babes," Hancock laughed, trying to make light of the situation, "That was nothing,"

"But it wasn't 'nothing'. I was willing to lose our friendship to get my son back. Our friendship! Without which I would have never even gotten close to finding my son." Nora turned and sat next to Hancock, leaning back against the wall. "It wasn't until the last shreds of my old life were ripped away from me that I realized I didn't want to live in this new world without you there with me." Hancock stayed silent, his mind buzzing with thoughts and inferences as to all the possible things she could have meant with those words. "You've always had my back, John." He suppressed a shiver at her calling him by his first name. "And when I put that gun to my head," she nodded to her trusty rifle across the fire, "All I could think about was how unfair it would have been to you if I had just died. How selfish of me it would have been, huh?"

"No." Hancock wanted to say, but his mouth was dry, and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.

"But even when I came back from The Institute I couldn't bear facing you. I was angry at myself for thinking about killing myself. I was ashamed. I threw myself into my work and well you know the rest." Nora shrugged.

Hancock sat back next to her and cautiously raised an arm, Nora instinctively moved to curl up next to him. "I'm sorry you've got so many battles going on." He whispered into her hair. He cautioned a kiss on the top of her scalp. "So many people pulling you one way or the other. So many choices and people who depend on you. I feel it." He mumbled, resting his cheek on her head.

"Hancock?" Hancock raised his head and looked down at her. Nora looked up at him.

The only ones who knew what happened next were Nora, Hancock, and the moon.


	26. Soldier

**26\. Solider: Paladin Danse introduces himself to the General and the Mayor**

* * *

Nora glanced at her Pip-boy. Half past noon. She took a deep breath and returned to a rest position, her hands clasped behind her back, chest high, and head level. Hancock blew out smoke next to her. For once, irradiated tobacco was a reassuring scent. Preston shifted from foot to foot on her other side.

"Think they remember?" He asked.

Nora looked at her second-in-command. "They remember." She nodded, reassuring herself.

The three stood in the middle of The Castle's courtyard with their backs to the radio tower. Earlier that week Nora and Hancock had been stopped by a Brotherhood Knight who requested a meeting between one of the Brotherhood's high ranking Paladin's and the General of the Minutemen. Nora had disappeared for a day to talk to Desdemona and her people. Hancock had given her a few odd glances when she returned, and she knew he suspected The Railroad was involved, but she refused to say anything on the matter. She wouldn't drag him into their mess of spies and secrets. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she should be getting involved in their mess. Minutes ticked by, but Nora did not relax. She didn't pace or shift from foot to foot. Instead, she stared at the people busying around The Castle. Shaw stood guard outside the armory, a younger officer was sitting at the radio tower controls, several regular citizens were tending to the crops or brahmin.

"General!" Nora glanced up towards the old entrance wall. One of her patrolmen was standing on the edge looking down at her. "Brotherhood Vertibird just landed by the park." She nodded to the young man.

Hancock pushed himself off the radio tower, "Alright. Let's get this out of the way." He began to pace back and forth.

"General." Preston stood beside Nora, now mimicking her stance. "Not that I have any say in what kind of company you keep, but you do know that the Brotherhood,"

Nora rolled her eyes, "Preston," She waited until Hancock had paced away from them, "I am very aware of the Brotherhood's stance on ghouls. Feral or otherwise." It burned her that the Brotherhood and Diamond City treated ghouls like they were lesser beings simply for looking different. That kind of racism was exactly why she had gotten into law in the first place.

The heavy clunking of power armor attracted Nora's attention to the old entrance. Several settlers stopped to watch the doors. For a moment, everything was still, then one of her lieutenants opened the door and stepped inside.

"General." She announced to the entire courtyard, Nora saw Hancock stand closer to her in her peripheral. "Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel has arrived seeking a meeting with your presence." Nora nodded at the young woman who turned back and pulled the heavy barricaded doors open. "Paladin Danse." She motioned to the man in a nearly full suit of power armor, "General Nora, of the Minutemen."

Paladin Danse approached, his power armor clunking on the cobblestone ground and dirt underfoot. He was alone. "The rest of his party is probably outside." Nora thought, not moving from her spot. The only thing exposed on Paladin Danse was his head, and even that was mostly covered by some sort of skin tight suit.

Paladin Danse stopped a few feet away, not masking his disgust for Hancock's presence. "General." He nodded, "Thank you for meeting with me." He held out his hand.

Nora could tell the courtyard was awaiting her reaction. She internally smirked. She had met Paladin Danse's type before. She wanted to make him sweat. She looked down at her feet and took a deliberate, graceful step forward. She made a show of looking Paladin Danse up, sure enough, by the time she got to his eyes he was tense and swallowed hard.

"Nice to meet you, Paladin." She took his giant power armor hand in hers and gave him one good shake. The settlers in the courtyard went back to their business, paying the four in the middle no attention. Paladin Danse seemed shocked she could move his armor and cleared his throat.

"Shall we converse somewhere more private?" He asked.

Nora nodded, "Right this way." She turned on her heel and walked towards their meeting room.


	27. Longing

**27\. Longing: A peaceful day is interrupted**

* * *

It took Hancock a few days to notice something was wrong. At first it was little things; Nora not laughing as much, or taking longer than usual to do a perimeter sweep. Then it escalated to her giving weak smiles and zoning out while someone was talking to her. Hancock finally took notice when Nora stopped talking altogether and had completely zoned out and stopped doing anything.

"Hey, babes?" He knocked on her bedroom door in Sanctuary before opening it. She was still just sitting in her armchair, just as she had been the past two days. Dogmeat's head perked up, he whined and lowered his ears. "I hear ya, bud." Hancock kneeled down just enough to give Dogmeat a head scratch. "Babes?" Nothing. "Nora?" She blinked slowly, but other than that, gave no indication that she had heard him. Hancock groaned in frustration, if he hadn't known better he would have suspected a bad hit of jet. A really bad hit of jet.

But Nora didn't touch his kind of chems. This wasn't a bad high that wasn't wearing off, this was something else, and Hancock was going mad trying to fix it. He let out a breath he had been holding as he flopped down on her bed. "Babes, I don't know what to do. Kind of hard to help when you won't talk." He lifted his hat off his head and laid it over his face to block out the sunlight. "If it's something I did, I'm sorry," he started rattling off the kinds of things girls liked to hear. At least , what girls from his time liked to hear. Nora was different from the pretty faces of his youth. "If you want me to walk into a Deathclaw nest, just let me know—"

"Hancock."

He shot up right, but it wasn't Nora who spoke up. Nick and Preston stood in the doorway.

"Come on," Preston nodded out to the hallway. Hancock glanced at Nora, who was still just looking out the destroyed wall of her home, and at Nick, who seemed upset and uncomfortable to be standing there. Slowly, Hancock pushed himself up and walked around the end of the bed.

He stopped and laid a hand on Nora's shoulder. He kneeled down beside her and whispered, "I'm sorry, Sunshine." He stood back up and gave Nick a courtesy nod as he passed by. Nick returned the nod, a frown set on his metallic mouth. Nick entered the room as Hancock left. As he walked away Hancock could hear Nick say something softly, and Nora started to cry. Hancock's heart shriveled and ached. Why couldn't he be the one to comfort her? Why wasn't he able to get to her? Why didn't she let him in?

* * *

**I'll be honest, I struggled with this one**


	28. Kiss

**28\. Kiss: It isn't the first time this has happened**

* * *

Nora glanced at the sky. Green clouds rumbled and rolled overhead, threatening to release the wrath of the heavens down on the citizens of the Commonwealth. This was not optimal timing, however, as Nora was without any radaway, a hazmat suit, or power armor. "I think we need to find some cover," She mumbled.

Hancock glanced at her and then at the sky, "yeah, your skin'll probably rot off if we stay out too long in this mess." He agreed.

Two days ago Macready's contact in the Capital Wasteland warned them that a huge storm was headed their way. The way it was described reminded Nora of the hurricanes that used to sweep by the coast before the war. In preparation, Nora had sent out a 'hunker down' message to her settlements and warned her coastal settlements to make their way to Diamond City for safety. Nora had to get to Diamond City as well to stock up on stimpacks and radaway for after the storm, and to give the displaced settlers access to her home in the walled fortress. The storm rumbled closer. Thankfully they were close to Diamond City, so there were plenty of places to take shelter. Nora refused to leave Hancock out in the storm, even though he could have easily made it to Goodneighbor before the worst of the storm came.

Instead, Nora used her steel-toe boots to kick in the wood paneling over the door frame of a house two blocks from the remains of M.I.T. She tried not to think about how Shaun was directly under them, the Commonwealth's biggest boogeyman working snugly under the ground they walked on.

Thunder rumbled overhead and she felt queasy. Hancock gently pulled her away from the door before he tucked his fingers behind the top of the wood panel.

"On three. Pull." He instructed. Nora nodded and gripped the panel around waist height. "One. Two. Three!" The two heaved together.

A large chunk of wood broke off and Hancock stumbled off the porch with it in his hands. He practically glowed with the approaching storm. Nora turned back and worked on ripping the wood away, chunk by decayed chunk. She got down on her knees to keep tearing at the wood. The panel was down to where she could easily step over the threshold before Hancock spoke up.

"Easy, Sunshine. We need something to block the door up." Hancock laid a hand on Nora's shoulder. She looked up at him, her vision feeling fuzzy, but painful. "Easy there," Hancock had one hand under her arm, and the other tugging at her arm. Nora stood and swayed on her feet.

This was going to be a bad storm.

Hancock guided her inside and down on a decayed couch. She closed her eyes, but could still hear him working on sealing the room. Nora listened as the sound of rain and thunder grew louder and louder until a wall of storm hit the house and Nora nearly fell off the couch with a nauseated dry heave.

"Whoa, easy, babes." Hancock was by her side in an instant.

"This is going to be a bad storm." Nora voice aloud. Her stomach was churning, painfully distracting her from the downpour outside.

"Looks like it." Hancock agreed, but he was drawn to the window. The green clouds silhouetted his thin frame. He didn't face her, and Nora didn't have time to ponder what that meant before wind blew the irradiated rain inside. She rolled over on the couch to shield her face from the sting it left in its wake. Hancock closed the tattered curtains and secured them shut as best as he could. "Guess we're riding this one out." She could feel his body hit the couch, he leaned his head back, resting it on the small of her back.

With every roll of thunder Nora's stomach churned. She flinched and curled up on herself, using all her strength to keep herself from vomiting up what little food she ate. The sky grew darker, but Nora barely registered the time flashing on her Pip-boy. She had closed her eyes hours ago, and was trying to sleep through the storm.

"You alright there, babes?" Hancock's voice rattled Nora out of her half-asleep state. "Whoa, didn't mean to spook ya." He chuckled.

Nora rolled over, Hancock's head now resting on her stomach. He craned his head back to look at her. "Sorry, I was trying to sleep."

"Oh," Hancock raised his head and stared at the window once more. "This storm is lasting a while."

"If Macready's contact was right, it will probably last the rest of the night and tomorrow." Nora mumbled. Hancock hummed in response. Nora narrowed her eyes at the side of his head, "Is everything alright, Hancock?"

He hummed quizzically in response, "Whatchu figure?"

"You're just awfully quiet." Nora frowned.

"You were trying to sleep."

"You know what I meant." She shot back at him. Hancock leaned forward and spun around on his hands and knees 'til he was sitting and facing her. "You've been quiet since Nick left Sanctuary."

"Why'd you shut everyone out? I thought we were partners. What's he done? What are you two?" Hancock rattled off, his eyes were alternating between desperate and furious.

"John Hancock, are you jealous?" Nora sat up, her head spinning and vision blurring. No, just blurry. Her glasses must have skewed sideways while she was laying down and fallen off completely when she turned over.

"I don't know, should I be?" Hancock stood up, defensive. He took a step away.

Nora stared at him, then burst into laughter. "Hancock,"

"I'm serious."

She waved at him and shook her head, "No, I know, but." She sighed, her heart feeling heavy. "Come here," she reached out. Hancock eyed her up and down, but ultimately stepped forward and put his hands in hers. "I knew Nick before the war." Hancock said nothing, his face hard, "His fiance was my best friend." It hurt talking about Jenny, but she had to tell someone besides Preston and Mama Murphy. "He doesn't remember me, or Nate, or Shaun."

"Why not?" Hancock asked.

"Beats me." Nora shrugged, she gently pulled at him 'til he stood with his legs pressed to her knees. "Probably something to do with memory storage." She joked. Hancock cracked a small smirk before he quickly wiped it away. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. At first I had no idea it was the same Nick." Nora thought back to her first week, fresh out of the vault. She had barely scraped by her first encounter with a Deathclaw in Concord, when Mama Murphy foretold her meeting a man from the past with a bright heart. Nora had no idea it was going to be her childhood best friend's fiance.

"I thought 'there's no way this Nick Valentine is MY Nick Valentine,' I mean, what are the odds?" She gripped the lapels of Hancock's frock, a way of grounding herself in the present. She looked up at him, his face blurry without her glasses.

"Pretty slim, I'd say." Hancock answered.

"And then I met him in that vault." Nora remembered being shocked and a little disappointed that it wasn't her Nick Valentine trapped in the vault, but then he spoke. "He sounded different, but still so familiar. He spoke like Nick, acted like Nick, right down to how he lit his cigarettes." Nora took a deep breath and rested her forehead on Hancock's stomach. He took her hat off and set it aside.

"I tried mentioning things we used to do together," Nora closed her eyes tightly, pushing back tears that threatened to fall. "But nothing seemed to break through to him." Hancock said nothing. He ran a comforting hand through her hair. "I eventually came to the conclusion that the Nick I knew wasn't entirely the same Nick I know now. I thought I had accepted that. But a few weeks ago," She pulled back to look up at him, "When I met up with Nick to discuss a case he was working on, it really hit me that he had no idea who I was. All his memories were about Jenny...which I'm grateful for. At least I am not the only person alive who remembers her. But, I felt like I had lost my only friend from before the war. The last shred of my old life was finally gone."

There was a long beat of silence before Hancock spoke up again. "You still have Shaun," He tried to reason.

Nora let out a pathetic, dark laugh. "Shaun. My baby that was taken from me and raised to kidnap and kill without remorse." She shook her head, "No, my old life is gone. All of it." She leaned back out of Hancock's arms and leaned against the back of the couch. "Nate is buried. Shaun is a lost cause. Nick doesn't remember me. Everyone I knew is dead. I'm a stranger in a world that doesn't belong to me." Nora spotted her glasses to her right and grabbed them, replacing them on her face.

"You're the General of the Minutemen, single-handedly bringing hope back to the common people of the Commonwealth." Hancock argued.

Nora smiled at him, she sat forward and stood up. Hancock didn't step back, leaving her pressed to his chest, "Not single-handedly. I had help." she looked up at him.

Hancock looked at her puzzlingly, slowly his eyes widened with realization, "Oh. Well," He shrugged, throwing his hands behind his head nonchalantly, "You know, all in a day's work."

Nora nodded and hummed in response. "Help from the sweetest mayor in the entire Commonwealth."

"Considering there's like two of us, I'm not sure if I take that as a compliment." Hancock teased.

Nora laughed. She looked over Hancock's face, his eyes boring into hers. She looked down, grabbing the lapels of his frock once more. "You should. You're a good man." Hancock laid his hands on her waist and Nora ignored the surge of electricity that followed his fingers. Thunder grumbled over their heads and Nora closed her eyes in pain. "A crazy, stab-happy, jealous man. But a good one." she opened her eyes and looked up at Hancock. He was radiating in the storm, but in a good way. He seemed youthful, his true age showing through his decayed appearance. "Hancock?" He didn't look at her. "John?" She tried. Her heart was hammering in her chest. He turned to face her, his onyx eyes betraying no emotion. "I'm sorry I'm not open with what goes on. I don't mean to keep secrets. I don't like pushing you away."

"Then why do you?" He tugged at her hips. If the storm hadn't already made her nauseated her head would have been spinning.

"We're adults, John. We have our own separate responsibilities," she tried to ignore Hancock pawing her closer, rocking his hips into hers. "You have your town to look after. I have my settlements. We're both trying to fight the Brotherhood, not to mention—" she trailed off as Hancock bent his head low and raised one hand to grip her chin. Her mouth went dry.

"Not to mention?" Hancock urged her on.

"Not to mention how big a distraction you are." Nora swallowed. There was a heat building up from her waist. It shivered through her body and Nora's back arched causing her to press closer to Hancock's chest. She was suddenly aware of how intimate they had become.

"A distraction?" Hancock mused. Nora tried to nod her head, but Hancock still had a grip on her chin. His other hand snaked around her waist and pressed into her lower back. "How so?" He moved her even closer, her feet staggering with his. Hardly any space remained between them and Nora had to crane her head back to look at him.

"You're compassionate." Her voice came out barely above a whisper, barely over the storm. "You helped me navigate the wasteland, even though you're the mayor of a town and have people who rely on you. Your house is open to all who seek shelter." Hancock hummed, his eyes half-lidded. Nora realized he was gently swaying her in his arms. "You're strong. You've helped me build and rebuild settlements." Lightning flashed directly overhead immediately followed by a guttural thunder that shook the house. Nora winced at the release of flash radiation. Hanock released her chin, trailing his hand up her jaw into her hair.

"Go on." He urged her. Nora swallowed hard and suppressed a shiver. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"You're smart."

"Ha!" she opened her eyes, "Now I know you're bullshitting me." Hancock chuckled. Nora's eyelids fluttered from the rumble in his chest she could feel under her fingers.

"No. Never." She insisted.

"I would have never done any of that without you." Hancock shook his head.

"Maybe." She shrugged and looked up at him, "or maybe you would have and you could have shown everyone that just because you look like a ghoul doesn't mean the human underneath is gone." Nora realized she was tightly gripping his lapels and tried to forced her hands to relax. Another flash and wave of thunder made her tighten her grip once more for fear of collapsing.

"You really think anyone wants to wake up to this ugly mug?" Hancock laughed.

"Hancock," Nora raised her hands to cup his cheeks, her fingers ran over his decayed scars. There was a beat of silence where Nora swallowed hard. She felt small and exposed as Hancock's pitch black eyes looked her over. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Without thinking she whispered, "I'd love to wake up with you beside me."

There were a lot of things Nora had expected Hancock to do.

Hancock's other hand found its way to cup her cheek, the hair that was in her hair clamped down on a fistful of red locks. He tilted her head back and captured her mouth with his. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but something about the storm made this one more electrifying. Something about the way Hancock desperately pulled her closer and closer, as if he was afraid of her slipping away—it all made Nora's head spin. But she responded in kind, pulling at his frock, running her hands over his chest and around his shoulders to lock her wrists behind his neck. Her fingertips tickled the base of his skull and his groaned against her knees went weak, but Hancock grounded her. He pressed her back against the couch and her knees finally gave out. Hancock grabbed her hips and spun Nora so she was laying down.

"Hancock," Nora breathed as he climbed over her. He hummed in response, slowly taking her scarf off. "Are we sure about this?"

"I've been sure." Hancock answered before lowering himself onto her neck, kissing, biting, and sucking at her skin. He worked his way up, kissing her jaw, her chin, and then finally her lips once more.

Nora breathed into the kiss, arching her back to press herself closer to Hancock. His hands worked to undo the strap of armor around her chest, flinging it open as the buckle finally gave way. Nora knocked Hancock's hat off, she took off her gloves before running her hands over his head, carefully tracing every scar. Hancock pushed her coat open and ran his hands up her sides, he could just barely feel her ribs under her shirt. Nora breathed in deeply, her head growing foggy. The storm continued to roar outside.


	29. Calling

**29\. Calling- The General is summoned**

* * *

"Your hair is getting long." Hancock whispered. Nora kept her eyes closed but hummed in response so he knew she heard him. She could feel him playing with her hair, running his fingers over her scalp and down to the end of her waves. She stretched, making a show of pressing her body closer to his and dragging one hand up from his waist to rest on his chest. His free hand came up and held her wrist, feeling her pulse. "I like it." Hancock added.

"I'm glad." Nora mumbled into his side.

"Course, I like a lot of things you do." The hand that was wrapped around her squeezed her closer. Nora gave a tired chuckle and nuzzled closer, throwing one of her legs over his.

"I wish we could stay like this." She whispered as they settled into a position that was comfortable for them.

"I mean, no one says we gotta stop this." Hancock shrugged. Nora smiled. There was a knock at the door. Nora began to sit up, but Hancock caught her arms. She looked at him, wide eyed without her glasses on. "Maybe if we're quiet they'll think we're not home." He breathed. Nora silently giggled and pressed her forehead to his.

"It could be important." She reasoned.

"It could be no one." Hancock countered, he pulled her down for a kiss when there were three more sharp knocks. Hancock quietly groaned as Nora smirked against his lips. She pulled away, slipping from his grasp with ease. She slung her coat over her shoulders, but didn't bother with her armor. She tiptoed to the door and opened it just enough to peak out.

"Deacon!" She tried to clear the sleep from her throat. "What are you doing here in Sanctuary?"

"General, I am so sorry," Preston was behind Deacon, "I tried to tell him you didn't want to be disturbed, but—"

"Yeah, yeah, you gave your best effort. four stars, two thumbs up—look, Professor. We've got a problem."

Nora could feel Hancock come up beside the door. He was hiding from view, but not in a shameful way, more of a eavesdrop-y way. Nora didn't look at him. "What's going on?"

"Synths. Helluva lot of them. Dead."

Nora's heart skipped a beat, "Dead? Bu-what? How?" Were they trying to escape? Why would Shaun resort to killing and dumping a massive amount of synths? It was sloppy, it wasn't like him. She raked her nails over her scalp, gripping her hair in frustration.

"Not dead, but destroyed, really." Deacon clarified. "Heaps of them, just tossed. Profesor." Deacon swallowed hard. Nora panicked. Something had him spooked. Deacon never got spooked.

"What?" She urged him.

"They look like you."

Nora gripped the door tighter. "What?" She raked a hand through her hair again and swayed on her feet. What would have possessed Shaun to do such a thing? Sure, she had made it clear she wasn't interested in joining him in his vision, but she still made an effort to see him, still made an effort to be in his life. It wasn't possible and yet—

"Show me."

Nora had promised Hancock she would come straight to Goodneighbor once she was done with The Railroad. He hadn't seemed happy, but had accepted her kiss and wish goodbye, so she wasn't too concerned about his jealousy. Underneath the Old North Church Nora stared at the five destroyed synth bodies.

One had no head, or hands.

Another was missing its legs.

One was riddled with several bullet holes and missing its jaw.

The fourth had a huge hole in its midsection.

And the final one looked perfectly human, save for its black, vacant eyes, and silent screaming expression. Even with Deacon's warning, Nora had audibly gasped when she first descended the stairs into the crypt. They had cleared the space in the back left corner for the bodies, which Nora paced around with her index knuckle clamped between her teeth.

Desdemona flicked her cigarette away and crossed her arms. "Any idea why The Institute would do this?" She asked.

Nora kept her arms tight around herself. "No." She answered honestly. Her blood ran cold the second she saw the bodies. All passably human, with the exception of wires coming from their damaged parts.

"Can I?" Tinker Tom raised a finger.

"No, Tom." Desdemona immediately stopped him.

"I don't understand." Nora whispered. This didn't make sense. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Maybe they're trying to replace you?" Deacon suggested.

"Maybe they already have." PAM suggested.

Deacon groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "ahhh, ever the optimist, huh, PAM?"

"Professor, I—"

"Can it, Tom." Desdemona warned him. "Do you think it's safe to send her back in?" She turned to Deacon.

"Hard to say, boss." Deacon shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Is it even safe to send her back out? What do you think, Prof?"

Nora stroked her chin, stretching her jaw one way until it popped. "I don't know." She answered honestly. She was numb.

"Maybe PAM is right, I mean, do we know this is OUR Professor?" Drummer Boy asked.

"Of course she's our Professor, I went and got her myself!"

"Your track records indicate you get a job done correctly on team missions, with a success rate of 98.2 percent. While solo missions have a success rate of 52.7 percent—"

"Thanks for the morale boost, PAM."

"Deacon, be serious, are you absolutely this is Nora? That you didn't bring an Institute spy into our midst?"

"Professor!" Tinker Tom blurted over the noise of the room. Everyone looked at Tom in shock. "It's the birds."

"Oh boy," Deacon grumbled.

"Tom," Desdemona groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "not this again."

"What?" Nora asked.

"The birds!" Tom climbed over the back of his chair to stand before the group. "Think about it. How come crows are the only non-irradiated animal on the surface? The Institute uses them as cameras."

There was a beat of silence where everyone processed what Tom had just suggested.

"Yeeeeah, anyways, crackpot conspiracy theories aside," Deacon began, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"No," Nora held up a hand to silence the room once more, "that...that might be it."

"Excuse me?" Desdemona shifted her weight and laid her hands on her hips.

"When I was down there, they showed me a lab where scientists were creating synth animals as a way to repopulate extinct species and reintroduce them to the surface world." Nora explained. She began to pace. "It isn't too far off to think that maybe a project involving birds was developed into a spy system. But the only places I've seen non-irradiated birds is—" Nora felt a chill run down her spine.

"Is where, Professor?" Desdemona urged.

"Diamond City, and my home." She admitted.

Desdemona processed what she had just said before straightening up. "Alright, everyone. The Professor will be staying here for a few days. I need anyone who goes out on missions to check up on her people, and under no circumstances are you to trust the Professor outside of these walls."

"You can't keep me here, Des." Nora argued. "I'm General of the people of the Commonwealth. You can't just—"

"With all due respect, Professor," Desdemona lit a new cigarette, "we can't take any chances."


	30. Grounded

**30\. Grounded- Shaun and Nora fight**

* * *

"I really shouldn't be helping you do this," Drummer Boy whined between his teeth. He glanced behind him as Nora fiddled with the lock installed on the back entrance.

"I can't stay cooped up here, Drummer Boy. My people need me. What do you think will happen—shit—" Nora reached into her pockets for a second bobby-pin "if they discover a synth version of me walking around?"

"Okay fair, but," he grabbed her shoulders and made her turn away from the lock, "we really should let Deacon and the others finish their sweep of the Commonwealth."

"I can't sit around here and wait for that." Nora glowered at him. "Now, I thank you for tipping me off about this, but," she stood up and held his hands on her shoulders, "I have to get back out there." she pushed his hands towards his chest gently. "Go. You can feign ignorance," she waved him off.

Drummer Boy still didn't look convinced, but he ran off silently, his light footfalls never making a sound. Nora turned back to the lock, kneeling down on the dirty floor she jimmied with it until—click—-

"Bingo." Nora whispered.

She tested the door, lightly nudging it open with the balls of her finger tips. It didn't make a sound, she dared to push a little harder, still nothing. Satisfied, Nora stood up and held onto the door frame as she slipped outside.

Nora took in a deep breath of Commonwealth air. She had been trapped under the Old North Church for nearly a week. Who knew what Hancock had gotten into in that amount of time. And Preston was sure to be a mess by now. Nora decided getting a message to Preston was a higher priority, so she turned to head towards Bunker Hill. They had just installed a radio tower, and Old Man Stockton probably had the supplies for her to send a message out to Preston. Nora just hoped the signal would be strong enough to reach him.

"Halt."

Nora froze at the sound of a robotic voice. She could see two gen one synths approach from the shadows of the alleyway, and could hear even more approaching from other angles.

"Miss," She turned and spotted X6-88, the synth ordered to watch her while she was in The Institute, walking up to her. She couldn't make out his expression behind his sunglasses, but knew regardless of the situation how unemotional and univested his eyes would be, as all synth coursers were designed to be as impassive as possible. "Father has asked to see you." Nora glanced around her. She was way out matched here, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt X6. She took a deep breath and nodded to him.

They walked side by side with a perimeter of gen ones surrounding them. "I am grateful you came along so willingly." Nora looked at X6 curiously, he hadn't lowered his Institute rifle to his side. He turned his head away when her eyes glanced between him and the gun. "Father gave orders to use force if necessary."

"Huh." Was all Nora could manage. None of this was making sense. First the synth copies, now this? What was Shaun doing? Nora's stomach did flips. Was he trying to discredit her to the people? He was doing a damn good job of it. But why were the copy synths destroyed? Had Shaun destroyed them? Or had someone outside The Institute destroyed them? If so, who had seen a copy of her and decided to unload a lifetime's worth of ammo and explosions into them?

X6-88 led her to the base of an old M.I.T. building and stood beside a makeshift scaffolding staircase. "Ma'am." He nodded curtly.

Nora said nothing. She walked up the makeshift stairs, hands shaking with every creak, feet feeling heavier with every step, and her breath becoming more and more erratic as she climbed. Before she could see the rooftop, Nora stopped. She tried to calm herself down. "This is Shaun, for Christ's sake. My son." She told herself. "No matter what he thinks, I am still his mother. I am still in charge out here." She ascended and spotted Shaun staring off into the heart of Boston. She crept over as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene.

"Mother," Shaun greeted evenly as she stood beside him.

"Shaun." Nora squinted into the sunrise.

"I think we need to have a conversation about the company you keep." He turned to her, hands behind his back.

"The company I keep?" Nora turned to him, one hand came to her hip. "No 'hello, how've you been?' Or literally any other subtle way to bring up a topic?"

"Let's not beat around the bush, mother." Shaun seemed to resist rolling his eyes, but he didn't resist shifting his weight from one leg to the other and mimic her stance—minus the hand on his hip. "You are well known and easily spotted throughout the Commonwealth because of the company you keep." Nora's insides burned, and she clenched her jaw tightly. "Defective synths, chem-addicted hooligans, reporters with noses too big for their business, Railroad agents with poor disguises, super mutants, mercenaries with medicals interests, disgraced lieutenants, two robotic helps, and of course that ghoul mayor." Shaun listed off nearly all of Nora's trusted friends.

"And why do you care?" Nora demanded, now both hands were on her hips and she leaned forward to glare up at him from under the brim of her hat.

"Mother, these people do not believe in what we do! These people do not share our vision for the future—these people wish to hold you back from truly bringing the world back from the fallout. For years I have tried to change the minds of the people of the Commonwealth, and for years I have failed."

"So, what, you make a bunch of synths that look like me?" Nora raised her voice.

"You are the future face of The Institute." Nora's heart skipped a beat, she could feel her face getting hot, "I needed to make a contingency plan in case something were to happen to you up here," Shaun said 'up here' with disgust, and he didn't bother hiding that, "But now that I see you parading around with that—that thing! That ghoul! Stealing escaped synths! So, yes, I destroyed those synths. Clearly, I thought, we just needed to talk. Clearly, I thought, my mother wouldn't be so blind. Running around with ghouls, stealing my creations."

"What about him? Huh?" Nora challenged her son, she was growing frustrated with his hatred for Hancock, "In case you have forgotten, Shaun, I am still your mother. I brought you into this world and I can sure as hell take you out." She could not believe what was happening.

Shaun visibly flinched backwards, his eyes squinted down at her. "Are you threatening me, mother?" He demanded. Nora narrowed her eyes at him. "Then you leave me no choice. X6-88." He nodded to the synth behind her.

"I'm truly sorry, ma'am." X6 grabbed her arm.

"What are you-?" Nora tried to fight out of his grasp, but she felt something prick her neck and the world went dark.


	31. Solitude

**31\. Solitude: We reach the deepest bowels of The Institute.**

* * *

Nora slammed her shoulder into the door, sweat dripping from her forehead as she slumped against the unmoving metal panel. She breathed heavily, sinking lower as her shoulder throbbed with pain. Shaun's voice sighed on the overhead.

"This would all be over if you just agreed to join us, Nora."

'Nora'

He had stopped calling her 'mother' when she woke up a few hours ago. Or was it last night? Or this morning? Nora had no idea. She was in The Institute, that much she was sure of, however, it looked, smelled, and even felt older than the parts she had been to. The room she was in was much larger than her old room, in fact there were several rooms to this one, almost appearing like a house back home in Sanctuary Hills. Every room had wood panels lining the bottom half of the wall, while decayed orange paint took up the upper half of the wall and the ceiling. In the room she was currently in was a tattered green and brown couch, dark wood coffee table, and a pre-war antique TV. In the room to her right was a kitchen with no cutlery or food. To her left was a hallway that led to a bathroom with a tub and no shower, a bedroom with two small single beds and decayed toys on the floor, a master bedroom with a king sized bed, a full bathroom (still no shower), and a small walk-in closet, and one final bedroom that appeared to have been converted into an office, complete with a terminal (although it had been destroyed). There were fake windows everywhere that were illuminated to mimic daylight and Nora had been unsuccessful in smashing them so far.

"Stop this foolishness, helping the Railroad, assisting stolen synths." Shaun tried to reason with her.

Nora glared up at the speaker in the center of the ceiling. Nothing The Institute did made sense. It was all a ridiculous cover so eggheads could play God and live cushy lives. Nora couldn't stand it before the war, and her patience had only worn thinner after thawing out. Now they were making synths of her to ruin her reputation thinking that would make her join their cause. They had another thing coming.

"Until you can see reason, Nora, you will remain here where we can keep an eye on you."

Nora felt a scraping sensation in her throat, as she lifted the coffee table, and with a guttural scream swung it around and let it go flying into the ceiling. Shaun didn't say anything else and Nora panted heavily in the silence that consumed her. The coffee table was now shattered and laying in large chunks in the living room, but Nora didn't care. She angrily paced, punching and kicking the wall. Occasionally she would toss herself at the door once more, only to be met with an aching shoulder.

She wasn't sure how long she kept her angry charade up for, but the lights illuminating the fake windows dimmed to a soft blueish-purple with only a thin white light outlining the frame, and the rest of the lights clicked off, so she figured it was now nighttime. Nora sank into a corner away from the door and pulled her knees to her chest.

For the first time in a long time, Nora wept.

It continued like this for what seemed like an eternity. A tube in the corner of the kitchen would light up three times a day and a small elevator holding food would descend. Nora, at first, refused the food. She would throw it at the speaker in the ceiling or straight into what she only assumed was a garbage disposal. But hunger eventually won out and she would eat a little off every tray that came down to her before discarding the rest. Everyday she tried to break out; breaking the windows proved to be impossible, there were no accessible air vents, and the door leading out would never open. After a months worth of day and night cycles in the lights from the windows Nora broke down and decided to take a bath. She never expected to miss the sting of irradiated water. Nora refused to wear any of the clothes left in the closet or drawers, so with a towel wrapped around her body she scrubbed her clothes with soap and water from the tub. She hung her coat, undershirt, pants, underwear, and socks up on various beams and bars where she could. Her chest armor and armor strap were laid on the master bed, waiting to be worn. Nora sat in the towel in the corner of the bathroom, waiting for her clothes to dry. It took a day and a night cycle before they felt dry enough to wear, so Nora slipped back into her General's outfit and resumed her attempts at escaping.

"Don't you tire of this, Nora?" Shaun's voice came on the overhead speaker. Nora nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't heard his voice in over a month, and suddenly she was aware that so much time had passed. What was Hancock doing? What was Preston doing? Were they okay? Was Nick okay? What about Dogmeat? Her head spun as she clenched her knotted up stomach.

"This could all be over with if you just—"

"Cut the bullshit, Shaun." Nora snapped.

She could hear him sigh, "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." She could hear paper flipping, "Let's start with the escaped synth." Nora's blood ran cold, "He goes by Nick Valentine, doesn't he? You knew him before the war."

"What are you—"

"I wonder how he would react if you just popped into his office and killed," more paper flipping, "Ellie, is her name?"

"Bastard!" Nora shouted. Her voice was hoarse, having no one to talk to, she hadn't found a need to speak for over a month.

"Or perhaps you should use his recall code, and have him do it himself-"

"You touch one circuit on him, and I'll-"

"You'll what, Mother?!" Shaun shouted. "In case you are unaware, you are in the deepest bowels of The Institute where not even the souls of the damned can hear you scream!" There was a shuffling noise and Shaun sounded further away, "perhaps Mr. Valentine is not the optimal first choice to persuade your choice." There was more paper flipping, "John McDonough." Nora's eyes widened.

"Your little friend." Shaun sounded condescending, "hmm well," more paper flipping, "he has become quite the thorn in our side since you've come down for a visit." Nora scoffed. "Is able to spot a synth of you in less than a minute, has openly declared his support for the Railroad, has openly declared his support for the Minutemen," it sounded like he was reading off a list. "Yes, I think once he is gone, you'll see the truth in our vision."

"You kill him," Nora felt her voice growling in her chest, "And I will kill you."


	32. Company

**32\. Company: Patriotic to the end of the line**

* * *

Nora rocked back and forth, her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Her eyelids felt heavy and crusty from unwiped tears that dried long ago. Her whole body felt tight, like a wind-up toy ready to pounce. Everything ached. She hadn't eaten in God knows how long, she hadn't bathed except for the one time, and sleep only came when Nora was absolutely exhausted and her body gave up. She hadn't bothered to try and escape in over a week when Shaun's voice came through the speaker overhead.

"Are you willing to listen now, Nora?" They had been back to that since their explosive argument.

Nora struggled to speak, "Hancock?" Was all she could squeak out, her throat dry and raw.

"The ghoul? He is alive." Was all Shaun would say. With creaking, stiff joints, Nora pulled herself up. "Thank you, Nora."

The door she had been slamming her body against hissed open and a young man with blonde hair stood inside the elevator just beyond the door.

Nora eyed him suspiciously. She hadn't seen a human in ages. She nervously rubbed her wrist where her pip-boy used to sit. That was one of the first things she had noticed, the lack of a heavy weight on her left arm. She had forgotten about it completely until just now.

"Mr. Binet here will bring you up and ensure you don't try anything funny." Shaun said.

Nora stepped into the elevator but kept herself as far from Binet as possible. The doors hissed shut and Nora began to sweat from fear.

"Professor?" Binet whispered out the corner of his mouth.

Nora stared at him in shock, she quickly narrowed her eyes and raised her fist, "How do you know that name?" She demanded, heart racing in her ears.

"Do you have a geiger counter?"

Nora saw red as she grabbed Binet's uniform and slammed him into the wall. "How do you know that code?" She hissed.

Binet groaned in pain as his head slammed into the wall, and raised his hands in defense, "That messaging system you set up for Patriot to communicate with the Railroad?" He peeked one eye open, looking her up and down, "I'm Patriot." Nora slowly eyed Binet up and down,. She let him go. "The Railroad contacted me when you first went missing. I've been working my way into being here." He motioned to the elevator. Nora stared around the seamless edges of the elevator. Seemingly reading her thoughts Binet said, "They can't hear us in here. Only see us."

Nora's eyes snapped back to Binet. "I need to get to the surface."

"I know." Binet nodded. "You've got to make Father trust you enough to return your pip-boy."

"Can't you just get it yourself?"

"It's in his personal quarters." Binet looked terrified at the thought.

**On the surface**

"Synth parts." Preston looked up at Hancock who let out a deep breath he'd been holding. Preston shook his head and stood up, "I don't know how you do it, but," He seemed to lose track of what he was saying because he let out a breathy laugh and smiled, "thank you, Mayor."

"Don't mention it." Hancock didn't look at the synth that looked too much like Nora. He found himself twisting Nate's ring on his finger, it had become a comforting presence. He had put it on when Nora first left with the Railroad three months ago. It reminded him, even through his highs, that she was real, she existed, and she chose him. Over any other smooth-faced, pretty boy, safe routes she could have taken, Nora chose him. He flipped open his cigarette carton and shook one loose.

Preston scrunched his nose up at the smell, but said nothing. Sturges pulled the synth Nora out of the Castle where he dumped it into the sea. Hancock lit his cigarette and immediately took a long drag.

"Excuse me?" Both men turned towards the door. A young boy, new to the Minutemen, but passionate about its cause, stood trembling in the doorway. Hancock narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the poor kids name.

"Private." Preston nodded.

"There's a man yelling outside the Castle walls...says he wants to speak to whoever is in charge?"

Preston stared at the boy quizzically, then turned to Hancock. Hancock shrugged and nodded at the kid, "Lead on, kid."

The kid walked them outside where, sure enough, they could hear shouting. "I've got news about the Professor!"

Hancock would recognize that slimy voice anywhere. He ran to the Castle doors and threw them open. Deacon was pacing outside, hands in his pockets, sunglasses on (despite it being close to midnight). "Ugh! Finally!" Deacon threw his head back in frustration. "Look,"

But Hancock didn't give Deacon a chance to speak, he just kept charging him until his fist made contact with the side of Deacon's face. Deacon went down hard and Hancock shook his fist off. "Hell, Hancock!" Preston was on his heels, but he skidded to a stop and kneeled down to help Deacon sit up.

"No, no!" Deacon held up his hands and righted his sunglasses over his eyes, "I deserve that-"

"Damn straight you do, start talking." Hancock growled.

"We just got word from our man in the Institute that Professor's been released from her prison cell. They're going to work to get her Pip-boy back." Deacon explained, he pushed himself to a standing position. "John, I am so sorry-"

"Cut the bullshit, Deacon." Hancock snapped. "If your company hadn't taken her when this all started we wouldn't be in this position."


	33. Uneasiness

**33\. Uneasiness: Nora's back**

* * *

They heard about a surge of radiation from Diamond City Radio. It came from Sanctuary according to Travis. Preston, Deacon, and Hancock all raced from the Castle back to the small hamlet neighborhood in the north. Any beast, raider, or gunner they met on their journey was killed swiftly in near silence. All three men needed to see for themselves if the rumors were true. Any time Deacon or Preston tried to stop or rest, Hancock would keep running North. The other men would then look at each other and with sweat on their brows follow the ghoul mayor. Hancock's heart pounded in beat with his feet pounding on the pre-war roads. The three travelled together as an unspoken agreement, and made it to Sanctuary by nightfall.

Before anyone could cross the bridge to Sanctuary, Preston threw his arms out and clotheslined Deacon and Hancock.

"What if it's another synth?" He asked.

It was the first time they'd considered that in their journey. Most of the Synth Nora's had been scattered around to the outermost settlements, trying desperately to get people to listen to them. But there was always something else wrong with them. Their uniforms too clean, their pip-boys worked too well, they were hesitant around everyone. Hancock's gut hadn't lead them astray yet, and something in Hancock's gut told him this was it. He told Preston as much and the other man held onto Deacon as he motioned for Hancock to take the lead.

He stepped onto the decayed bridge and with heavy feet and shaking nerves, he crossed halfway.

Nora stood on the other side of the bridge. Staring at him. Like she was expecting him.

Hancock's heart started beating erratically. If he could sweat, he would he been drenched. His blood, however, ran cold, and he flexed his hands at his side, unsure of what to do with them.

Nora's beautiful long curls had been chopped off. She looked immaculately clean, and was wearing an Institute uniform. She was absolutely glowing, not in an irradiated way, but in a clean, hopeful way. She continued to just stare at him. Not moving.

Hancock's throat was tight, but he managed to call out, "You alright, sunshine?"

Finally Nora's calm composure broke, her face twisted up as she held back tears. "John," she choked out. She began to run towards him and Hancock's body moved on its own, running to meet her. He opened his arms and immediately wrapped them around Nora once her body slammed into his.

This was Nora.

His Nora.

His sunshine.

She was back.

Hancock buried one hand in her hair and gripped her tightly with the other, pressing her to him as if afraid of losing her yet again. Nora's body shook with sobs and Hancock could feel she had lost weight. When she had jumped into his arms her legs had wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his shoulders, holding him in a vice grip. Hancock turned his head, not caring that his hat was knocked askew, and kissed her cheek several times. He didn't care that her tears got his lips wet, he was thanking any God out there that she was home with him.

Hancock carried her to the privacy of her home so he could listen to her story. He wanted to beat the living snot out of Shaun. He didn't care that he was Nora's son, what kind of bastard did that to their own mother? What kind of monster did something like that to Nora? He saw red as hopelessness took over Nora's aged features. He wanted to pull her to his chest and protect her from every horrible thing that Commonwealth had thrown at her.

That night was the longest, but most restful night the two had had in a long time.

The rest of the Commonwealth trusted that Hancock knew the real Nora from fake ones. After all, he'd been killing off every fake one that popped up. However, he could feel eyes on him and Nora every time they left her house.

Granted, Nora didn't leave her house often nowadays, but when she did the people made it clear they were hesitant around her. Even Preston was hesitant to send Nora outside of Sanctuary.

"They're scared of me." Nora said one evening. She was sitting in her armchair, looking out the window at the people of Sanctuary mingling around the common house.

"What?" Hancock raised his head, he had been lying on the bed, Dogmeat's head on his stomach, scratching the pooch behind his ears. "No," Hancock lied, "They just...want you to feel comfortable again. You were underground for what, two, three months—"

Nora laughed softly and shook her head, "I see how they look at me." She didn't look at him. "Like they think I'm one of those synths."

"Well," Hancock stood up, Dogmeat got off the bed and trotted out of the room. "I know it's you." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head back on his stomach, one hand coming up to hold his arms around her. "The real you." He added as he kneeled down to buried his face in her neck.

He smiled when he felt her smile and laugh. "What makes you so sure it's me?" She asked quietly.

"Well for starters, your hair." He raised one hand and played with one of the short curls. Her hair was so short now he could hardly run his fingers through it. "Deacon said you were trying to break out. Figured you were doing whatever you could to please those assholes, which means 'cleaning up'," Nora laughed and nodded. "Second. You cried when you saw me. Not an unusual reaction to seeing someone like me," Nora turned enough to elbow him lightly. Hancock laughed. He grabbed Nora's thigh and turned her to face him kneeling before her. "Third. Your pip-boy." He nodded to the giant device on her arm. "I don't care how smart those bastards are, they could never get the look of an old fashioned pip-boy down."

Nora hummed, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Well, I can tell you for certain that I'm not a synth."

"That's what they all say." Hancock teased.

"Right," Nora nodded, "But, I can tell you things that only you and I know."

"Like what?" Hancock raised a brow.

Nora leaned down to whisper in his ear, and Hancock made sure everyone knew this was his Nora.

Their Nora.

General of the Minutemen.


	34. Signal

**34\. Signal: A new quest sends Nora off once more!**

* * *

"General," Preston appeared at the front of the structure she and Sturges were building.

Nora twisted around to look at him, rusted, crooked nails sticking out of her mouth, "uh huh?" She called out.

"The radio picked something up and," Preston frowned, "well, you should just come hear it."

Nora looked at Sturges who held out his gloved hand. Nora let the nails drop into his palm, "Thanks, bud."

"No problem." Sturges absentmindedly called back. As Nora followed Preston back to the radio hut set up next to the community house. Inside, all the radios (each one playing a different station) were turned off...except for one. One that Nora hadn't heard since she and Preston first started getting serious about rebuilding the Minutemen. Back when she was still fresh out of the vault and trying to get a trade route set up, Nora and Preston found a radio station that was playing the familiar tune coming out of the radio now. But that was impossible because it was a complete and total failure of a mission. All outside contact had been cut off, the radio had been dead silent for over a year. Almost two years, actually.

_"What if there was a place with all the zip of Nuka Cola? Wouldn't that be the cheer-cheer-cheeriest place in all the world? Where the river's made of Quantum! And the mountain tops are fizz! With fun and games and rides for all the moms and pops and kids!"_

Nora could see Preston gauging her reaction out of the corner of her eye. But she was too paralyzed by the music coming out of the radio. If the radio was back up, did that mean someone went and took out the raiders? Nora highly doubted any one person could take out three gangs by themselves. Which meant the Brotherhood or even the Institute had gotten a hold of it.

Preston seemed to think so too, for he said, "I tried getting a scout to check it out, but he had heard what happened there and well—"

Nora let out a single chuckle, "I don't blame the kid."

"Blame what kid for what?" Hancock walked in, his boots clicking on the wooden floor. "What the hell is that god awful screeching?" He asked.

"Nuka World." Preston answered.

"Nuka what?" Hancock asked incredulously.

"Nuka World." Preston repeated.

"What's Nuka World?" Hancock asked.

Preston glanced at Nora. She was transfixed on the radio. "Our first failed mission." He turned back to Hancock. Nora could almost see the puzzlement on Hancock's face, even though her back was still turned to him. "Nora emerged from the vault in October two years ago. We started working together in November. December we built up Sanctuary and she left and found Nick Valentine. January rolled around and we tried to rebuild the Minutemen and our old trade routes. We sent a team to Nuka World to make contact with the traders there and…" Preston trailed off.

"One of five came back." Nora finished.

"Fuck, Sunshine, I—I'm sorry...I—"

Nora wasn't done, "They sent him back with a warning. 'Nuka World belongs to the raiders now'. Sent him back with the parts of his team they didn't completely obliterate."

"You mean like—?"

Preston spoke up, "mostly ears, fingers, and eyeballs."

"The radio went dark after that." Nora nodded to the radio still blasting the old Nuka World jingle.

"So who turned it on?" Hancock asked.

And like that, Nora sprung into action. She had tied her old vault suit around her waist to beat the mid autumn heatwave, but was now untying it as she marched across the street to her house. "Preston, I want every able-bodied Minutemen at Sunshine Tidings in no less than three days. I want them to come armed and ready for a battle." She instructed, knowing that he and Hancock had followed her. Nora kicked her beaten up casual shoes off her feet and stripped the vault suit off her sweaty body.

"General!" Preston scrambled to turn around.

Nora rolled her eyes, walked back to her room, and fished through her old dresser as she continued to give orders. "I want every settler in that settlement to come here, and I want everyone here to prep for—" She continued as she pulled out her General's uniform.

"Whoa, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Hancock stopped Nora as she looped her belt around her pants, "are you?"

"Hancock, if those raiders are gone it means someone with the gun power to get rid of them has a hold of Nuka World." Nora explained.

"So what?"

"So what?" Nora repeated and Preston called from the living room. "Hancock, if the Brotherhood of Steel has Nuka World they could have a whole army of easily programmable robots. And if The Institute has Nuka World they'll have enough scrap and supply to keep their boogie man operation up indefinitely, not to mention a foothold on the edge of the Commonwealth AND control over all of the Nuka—which is somehow STILL the most popular drink of choice." Nora yanked the belt out of Hancock's hands and went to her closet where her chest armor sat. Hancock came over instinctively and helped her put it on, strapping the front and back together.

"Or maybe the raiders got bored, left, some wandering sap turned the radio on, and now you, the Brotherhood, and The Institute will descend on that place at the same time." Hancock pointed out.

"Unlikely." Preston called from the living room."

"Thank you!" "Not helping!" Nora and Hancock shouted at the same time.

Hancock sighed, "look, I am all for checking this place out for possible survivors or anything, and I am all for going and whooping some ass, but—"

"I'll be fine." Nora reassured Hancock as she slipped on her coat. "I've been back for months now. I won't stay cooped up here, when I could be out there doing some good."

"Fine, but we're going to do this—why are you giving me that look?" Hancock narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm going to check it out alone." Nora winced.

"Like hell—"

"I need you and Preston to rally the Minutemen on my signal." Nora quickly explained as Hancock began to throw his hands up in a fit. Nora grabbed them and pulled them down, she pushed him to sit on the bed and straddled his lap. Now Hancock's eyes were wide. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hancock, hun, listen."

"That's very hard to do right now."

Nora ignored him, "The Minutemen trust you. Probably more than they trust me right now. Yes, I see the looks they still give me. And keeping me locked away from everyone isn't going to help anyone's opinion of me. Preston isn't a leader, but you are. He can get them there, and you can lead them."

"And what exactly will you be doing inside this death trap?" Hancock picked his jaw up from the shock of her boldness and laid his hands on her hips to hold her on his lap.

"Making sure it isn't a deathtrap, and if it is, coming straight back here to get you and fix it." Nora insisted, planting a soft kiss on Hancock's forehead.

Hancock hated this idea.

Unfortunately, Nora could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. And so, she was gone before sundown.

Killing the gunners outside the Nuka World monorail station had been easy, even with their numbers and their modified assaultron. Nothing stood in her way once she pulled out her trusty gauss rifle.

Harvey, however, was a shock.

When she entered the station she could hear a man groaning. Sinking low, she crept down the broken escalators along the wall so as to remain hidden. She took a deep breath at the bottom, took off her hat, and peeked around the corner. A man was leaning against a trash can and a pile of rubble, he was clutching his side where blood had stained his dirty white shirt. He also had blood on his collar, blood trailing down from a broken nose and his busted lip, and that wasn't all, he also had a black eye, several scratches on his arms, cuts that had torn open his jeans, and a large bruise around his neck.

"Oh my God," Nora put her hat back on as she scrambled around the corner and kneeled at the man's side. "Are you okay?" She began to look over his injuries, trying to find the worst one, aside from the obvious bullet hole in his side that he was holding.

"Me?" The man wheezed and nodded weakly, "oh yeah, I'm fine, it's my family I'm concerned about." He coughed.

"Your family?" Nora fished through her pockets, "what happened?"

"Raiders. Caught us and locked us up." The man winced as he shifted, "I escaped, but my wife and son...god, I can't imagine what's happening to them." He closed his eyes, and a few tears wet his cheeks.

"Raiders still have Nuka World?" Nora pulled out a stimpack.

She went to jam it into his skin when he suddenly stood up and waved his hands. "No no! Don't waste those on me!" He shouted. Nora looked at the man in shock and slowly his eyes widened. "Shit."

Nora stood up, gauss rifle raised, "start talking!" She barked.

"Okay okay!" The man held up his hands, "my name is Harvey. I'm bait for poor suckers...I tell my sob story, say I turned the radio on as a beacon, and turned the monorail off to sell it...I..I'm real sorry."

Nora narrowed her eyes at him, "the beatings?" She eyed him up and down.

"Oh no," Harvey smiled sadly as he lightly touched his neck, "those are almost all real. Gotta wear collars in Nuka World."

"What?" Nora lowered her rifle.

"We used to be a trading post, but now, we're slaves to the raiders…" he explained.

"What's your name?" Nora asked.

"Harvey," he answered.

"Harvey." Nora laid a hand on his shoulders, "I'm going to free your sorry ass, so you better get me into that park asap."

"Okay okay!" Harvey held his hands up in defense, "Here," he gave her a scrap of paper, "It's the code to get the monorail started back up." Nora nodded as she swiped it from him, "Oh and, stranger," she turned back to him, "you'll be lit up like an irradiated candle if you go in looking like a minutemen."

Nora narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow, she debated telling him that she was the General, but if he followed her into the park word could get out that the Minutemen were headed their way. "Alright." Was all she said to Harvey as she walked to the control center. She rifled through her bag, looking for the spare clothes she had packed. As she found the armored Atom Cats jacket, Nora paused. She should make sure the code was correct before she began undressing near a total stranger. Granted her waving her rifle under his chin probably scared him enough to leave her be, it wasn't a risk Nora was willing to take. She sat down at the control center and clicked onto the power system. Nora hesitated as her fingers hovered over the keys to the control panel. She should just go back, grab Hancock and Preston, and take Nuka World by surprise. She didn't need to prove anything to anyone. Except maybe herself.


	35. Return

**35\. Return: Thirst Quenched.**

* * *

Nora scrubbed hard at her coat. She hadn't bothered changing out of her General's uniform to enter Nuka World, but she had scraped the star off her chest piece, and pulled her pants down over her boots rather than leaving them tucked in. However, the Nuka World situation was much worse than she had anticipated, and after running a torture gauntlet and killing a man with a squirt gun, Nora found herself as the Overboss of three raider gangs.

All thanks to one, Porter Gage.

Gage had left the squirt gun in the locker room just before Nora had to fight the last Overboss in his overpowered electrical power armor. She hadn't used her gauss rifle, knowing too well it was an identifiable and signature weapon of hers, so taking him down took longer than anticipated. But she did it. And the rush she felt when the last Overboss fell to his knees with a thudding clank was one Nora was eager to feel again. It was something she hadn't felt since killing Kellogg.

Still, she found herself going through the motions of accepting the new job thrust upon her—hell that's what got her the position of General of the Minutemen. Going through the motions.

Nora had waited until nightfall to wash the blood off her coat. There was a pool of...water? Nuka Cola? Honestly, who knew what the liquid was, and who cared. Nora pulled her coat up and held it out before her. Whatever it was it got the blood out and that was good enough for her.

"Hey, Boss, mind if we talk for a moment?"

Nora turned to see Porter Gage on the makeshift elevator to Fizztop Grille, her new headquarters. "Sure thing, Gage." Nora folded her coat up over one arm and walked out of the pool. She picked up her discarded boots as she went, and she looked at Gage expectantly. He waited until she was safe and settled on the lift before hitting the button.

"You must be tired after running the gauntlet. Surprised you're still up." He commented. His bad eye was towards her, so Nora couldn't get a read on him, but she nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"I've been through too much shit to be tired from a silly murder maze." She frowned. When the lift stopped, Nora quickly stepped off and over to the makeshift bedroom area. Her chest piece was discarded on the floor by the bed, knife marks littering where a painted star once was. She dropped her boots off beside the bed and hung her coat on one of the bed posts to dry. Nora spied her gauss rifle, still tucked under her bag and hat, unmoved. She narrowed her eyes at it, then glanced at Gage who was walking around the desk right beside the makeshift wall. She bent down as quietly as she could. "So," she called over to Gage, "what did you want to talk about?" She grabbed her rifle and pulled it to her as she silently stood back up.

A gun clicked behind her. "I want to know why the God damn General of the Minutemen is here in my park."

Nora felt her muscles tense up like a wave, starting at her feet and working its way up her spine. But, like all waves, it passed by. Nora gritted her teeth and turned around. Since she was on a platform, she had a good three feet on him, making him have to look up at her. "You know who I am, yet you still declared me as Overboss in front of the gangs—"

"Those cap grabbin' fucks ain't nothing more than kids playing dress up." Gage spat and Nora raised an eyebrow with an impressed smirk. "So I'm gonna ask one more time," he lowered his finger to the trigger. "The fuck. You doin. In my park?"

Nora eyed the gun in Gage's hand, then trailed her eyes up his muscular arm to his dark hazel green eyes. She slammed her gauss rifle down on the half wall separating them and stared him down. "You know who I am." It wasn't a question, and Gage's attention had turned to the gun humming and pointed to fire right between his eyes, "You know this weapon. You know what it's done, and what it can do if I just—" Nora wasn't sure why she was displaying herself this way, but she pressed and held the trigger, the numbers on her rifle quickly racking up to 99. At full power the gun's humming turned to a vibration, and even unsteady, if she were to unleash a blast—at this distance—Gage's head would come clean off. Nora could see flecks of blue and yellow in Gage's eyes. She turned and unleashed the charge into the Nuka World night. "So my question to you, Porter Gage, is this," she leaned on the half wall, getting close enough to smell stale Nuka, sweat, and gunpowder coming off Gage, "Why did you let me?" Gage blinked his good eye at her in shock. He stepped back as she jumped onto the half wall and slid down to be on his level. Now she had to look up at him, but his head turned away as she pressed her rifle under his chin. "Hmm? Smart Porter Gage, plotting behind his boss's back, convincing all the gangs to work together, setting up a lure for poor suckers from the Commonwealth to fall for. Why, mister mastermind," she began backing him up as she talked, backing him into the desk, "did you LET me waltz in here?"

Gage finally slapped the rifle away from his face, catching Nora off guard as it went skittering across the floor. "You could have had your militia on us the second you knew what was up. But you didn't. I got," he eyed her up and down, "Curious."

Nora's eyebrows shot up, then narrowed, "Curious?" She repeated, stepping away.

"Yeah. You see, General Nora," he spat her title and name out like it was bad Nuka Cola, "I do my research. I know more about you than you'd be comfortable with—"

Nora couldn't hold back a scoff as she rolled her eyes. Gage just glared at her for interrupting. She decided to take the bait, "Like what?"

"Like how you were frozen for over two hundred years." Nora's jaw unclenched and her eyes widened ever so slightly, "How your son is in charge of the God damn Institute," she lowered her body ever so slightly, ready to attack if he...well Nora wasn't sure what would set her off at this point, but she was ready to pounce if he was willing to push her buttons. "That your little ghoul husband is the mayor to a town of drunks, addicts, and even worse gangs than what I've got to deal with. Should I go on?" Nora breathed heavily, unsure of her next move in this game of chess they were playing. "So yeah, forgive me 'BOSS', but I was curious. Why not send your whole militia in here?" He walked past Nora to stare out one of the remaining windows. "Why not come guns blazin' like last time?" Nora said nothing as she turned away, "Then it occured to me." She turned back to him, "You were desperate."

"Excuse me?" Nora scoffed. She picked up her gauss rifle, "I am not desperate."

"Oh ho ho," Gage turned, smirking mischievously, "that's where you're wrong, boss," he stepped closer until he was backing Nora up, "I could smell the desperation on you." Her back hit the wall.

"Desperation for what?" She seethed up at him.

He kept advancing until the only thing between them were his chest piece and her rifle, "Freedom." Nora's heart rate increased so much her Pip Boy let out a warning beep. Gage either didn't hear it or didn't care because he didn't react. "You see, everyone 'cross the 'Wealth has heard about your little adventure into the nightmare. And word spread that even though you had returned," Nora tried to turn her head away as Gage leaned in closer, but his calloused thumb and forefinger yanked her head back, "no one trusted you," he breathed onto her neck. Her Pip Boy let out another beep. Gage finally stepped away and Nora raised her Pip Boy to her face. She needed to calm down, the damn machine thought she was about to have an asthma attack or go into cardiac arrest. "So, when I saw you in the Gauntlet, you had a fire in your eyes. Free from your husband, free from those Minutemen, free from the pussyfootin' farmers of the wastes cryin' 'wolf' every three days. You were free and you just wanted more and more." Gage picked up a discarded beer bottle, inspected it, then slammed its neck down on the bar to shatter its neck and cap off. He took a swig before laughing, "that desperate need for more bloodshed, more fun, more freedom. You've got bloodlust in your eyes, but you've got the Minutemen's schtick so far up your ass you can't even feel it." Gage turned and smirked at her over his shoulder, "Ya should have seen the fight you put up. Got nearly every horndog in there harder than a Deathclaw's ass." Nora couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. "So, forgive me for being curious." Gage sarcastically spat over his shoulder.

For a long time, Nora watched Gage's backside. In another life, another time, maybe—just maybe—they could have been friends. She could be the Overboss he was looking for, the one the gangs needed. Hell, Nora wondered if she could somehow persuade them to be good people...like her people. But she knew she could never truly stop their bloodthirst or greed.

Nora laid her rifle aside and walked to the lift where Gage was standing, soaking in the cool night breeze. "Let's talk like adults." She said quietly. Gage scoffed. Nora ignored him. "First, I do not have bloodlust in my eyes, I had just gone through your Gauntlet—It was probably actual blood." Gage barked out a laugh, "second, I," Nora paused. If it wasn't bloodlust, why did she come alone?

"You're tryin' to show them you've still got it." Gage filled in the blanks. "They don't trust you." Nora grimaced, every time she was reminded of that it felt like a knife kebabing her stomach. "And you do have bloodlust," Nora tried to dodge his hand again, but he grabbed and squeezed her cheeks together, "question is, why don't you quench it?" He shook her face twice before letting it go.

Nora rubbed her jaw where he grabbed her, then turned and leaned on the lift railing to mimic Gage's relaxed lean. "I try not to let my frustrations out on low-tier thugs, and trouble-making super mutants."

"What about on a pack of feral ghouls?" Gage asked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He held one out but Nora shook her head.

"Feral ghouls were once people." Nora reminded...both of them… "it's never felt right to do that to a feral ghoul."

"Sure it's not cause your husband's a ghoul?" Gage asked after lighting up a cigarette.

"Stop." Nora snapped, she sighed, dropping her head into her arms. "Hancock is not my husband." Gage hummed indifferently.

"Then what is he?" Gage asked after Nora didn't speak up.

"It's complicated."

"Your whole life is complicated, try me." Gage blew smoke out his nostrils as he surveyed the land outside the park walls.

"He's...We're…" Nora sighed. They had never put into words what they were. Not knowing what to say, Nora unhinged her filter, and let her thoughts flow freely. "I stopped someone from stealing from Hancock a while back. Probably late January, early February two years ago." Gage turned around, leaning his back on the railing and slinging both his elbows over the edge. He sank way low, his legs kicked out in front of him as he continued to casually blow smoke in her direction. "He asked if he could join me. Sharpen up his skills, get his edge back, that sort of thing."

"Wish Colter had ever tried that." Gage chuckled.

Nora continued, "So we're a team from then on. He watches my back and I watch his. I join The Railroad, help synths. My best friend's fiancé's consciousness was transplanted into a synth. I cannot see them as inhuman. So I try to help as many as I can. I find out everything I can about my son and his kidnappers. I follow the trail to the Glowing Sea," Gage winced, "I built a device that, when tuned properly, got me into The Institute. And I found my son was no longer a baby or a child, but a dying man." It had hurt to say it out loud the first time around, and it hurt now. Even after the kidnapping and threats on her friends lives, Nora couldn't find it in her to hate her son. Even if, in the moment, she thought she had hated him and would hate him forever... She couldn't. Shaun was the last tether to Nate that she had. Even though her husband was long dead and now buried, her heart still ached for him. Even though she had moved on physically and emotionally, and moved forward with Hancock, a part of her still wished for Nate to be with her. She supposed a part of her would always miss him. Which was why it was complicated with Hancock. "I came back," Nora blinked and realized she was crying, "threw myself into being General and helping escaped synths, and haven't looked back." She flinched when Gage reached out and wiped a tear away.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand away quickly.

They stood in silence for a long time. Gage smoked. Nora occasionally wiped her tears away, but for the most part, she let them fall.

"I hadn't felt so alive since I killed Kellogg." Nora squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "Sorry, the—uhh—guy who…"

"Took your son." Gage finished, nodding. "I told you, I do my research." He added when Nora gave him a bewildered look.

"Right, right." Nora nodded and looked down at her intertwined hands. She blinked more tears out of her eyes, "he's the one who gave me this scar," she pointed to the long scar over her eye, "one to match his." Gage looked the scar over slowly, "It was his last way of getting at me. And it works." Nora spat. Her heart always started racing when she thought about that day. "Hancock tries to hide hide it. So does Nick, and Piper, and Ellie...but I can see it on all of them. The hesitation. The fear. The...I don't even know what it is…" Nora dug her nails over her scalp, nearly forgetting how short her hair was since Shaun's people had chopped nearly all of it off.

"I'm sorry," was all Gage felt he could offer her.

"I wake up early every day and get out of bed before Hancock so I don't have to see his eyes or his face as he looks this over." Nora thought it was funny when she said it out loud. One of Hancock's biggest insecurities was how he looked (okay that was only partially true, but still, he had used that as an out for her to take if she had wanted to), and there she was, complaining that people were judging her based off of her looks.

So what if she had a few scars? Gage was missing a fucking eye! Nora shook her head. "Anyways. I came back. And Hancock has become my closest friend and confidant. I can trust him to always have my back…"

"Just spit it out already," Gage groaned and rolled his eyes, "you have sex with the guy, but you're insecure about how different your lives have been and are." Nora blinked at Gage in shock, "See?" He smirked, "Not that complicated." Nora rolled her eyes, her tears finally slowing down. Gage eyed her over and took a breath, "General...Boss...can I strike you a deal?" Nora looked at Gage. He was a blank slate. He just wanted an answer from her. Nothing more, nothing less. She nodded. "How's 'bout you act as Overboss. Help me get the park under control and back up and running, and if ya still want to kill us all," he laughed, "you can certainly try."

"Or, I can just go call my militia in now and take pride in slaughtering you all." Nora wiped her nose and tear streaked cheeks. She smiled weakly at Gage who turned to face her.

"Or, you could help me help you. Let your wild side out. Murder and kill to your heart's delight. Quench that bloodlust of yours. Clear the park of anyone who opposes our rule."

"And if I decide to leave after?" Nora turned to face him. The night air whipped around them and Nora hugged herself tightly. Being exposed in just her blouse made her realize just how warm her coat was, and made her wish she had cleaned it earlier instead of waiting until dark.

"You can leave and never return," Gage tucked a short strand behind her ear and electricity trailed after his calloused fingers as they traced down her jaw to her chin, lifting it so she had to look him in the eyes, "or you can come back for war."

"And what will you tell your people?" Nora whispered as Gage stepped closer.

"Tell them you're out living your own God damn life and they should get their thumbs out their asses and get to work." Gage smiled when Nora laughed at that.

"And what will I tell my people?" Nora asked. "My militia is waiting outside the parking lot gates right now." She saw Gage's eye flicker over her shoulder to the horizon.

"Tell them their ain't nothing here but debris and shit." Gage held her arms as she snorted. She was shivering in the cold autumn air. Just earlier it was unusually hot, but now they were both exposed to the cold.

Nora thought for a moment. "I should get a message to my people, so they don't come in here guns ablazing while we're trying to work."

Gage leaned back in surprise, "are you saying we have a deal?"

Nora chewed on her lip. This was a bad idea. She should back out now, go back to Hancock and Preston and come in here with the intent to free the slaves and kill the raiders. So why couldn't she stop herself from saying— "Yes."

* * *

Nora had gone to the far reaches of Nuka World, to a town just outside the back gates. There were about a dozen ghouls there, but she quickly dispatched them. They weren't why she was there. No, Nora climbed to the top of the tallest building and set up an old HAM radio. She tuned it to an unused station and drummed her fingers on her thighs as she sat in the sun. She had to keep her message clear, concise, and quick. Taking a breath she hit record.

"Hancock, Preston. The situation at Nuka World is different than what we expected. I am safe. Do not come until I return, and I do plan on returning. Stay in your positions until then." She paused, "And, Hancock? I...Please...trust me." Just as she finished the radio automatically stopped recording and a voice came out:

"This message will now repeat."

She could hear her own voice come out of the speaker. Satisfied, Nora climbed back down to the street. She turned her Pip Boy's radio on and tuned it to the same radio station she had turned the HAM radio to. Her messaged played on a loop.

"Good." Nora told herself, shutting the Pip Boy radio off. She walked back through the town, stopping by a few open houses to look for loot. Nora nearly screamed and jumped out of her skin when she saw a fresh corpse lying in one of the houses. "Lordy, Jesus, Nora." She said out loud, "you've seen death a million times since leaving the vault." She walked around, "learn to stay calm." She normally was, but everything was different here in Nuka World. There was a holotape next to the body that Nora pocketed for later, but other than that she left the body alone.

"Ya ready?" Gage asked as she reached the outer limits of the park. He hadn't followed her into the wastes.

"As I'll ever be." Nora shouldered her gauss rifle. "So, you got any kind of attack plan for getting the parks?"

"Well I know Galactic Zone has about a metric fuckton of robots patrolling it and shootin' anything that moves." Gage explained.

Nora snorted, "Okay, we'll save that one for last."

"Safari Adventure has Gatorclaws crawlin' all over the place."

"Gatorclaws?" Nora repeated.

"Like Deathclaw, but—"

"But gator," Nora nodded, "got it. How clever." She rolled her eyes. They passed by the backside to Kiddie Kingdom. "How about we start here?" She asked.

"Ehh, I dunno. We'll need hazmat suits and lots of radaway." Gage weighed his options.

"Why?" Nora asked. They made it to the gate, her Pip Boy wasn't indicating any kind of radiation nearby.

"Lots of radiation. Some glowing ghoul has control of this park. Boss, don't—" Nora easily slipped out of Gage's hands as she entered a new section of the park. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. "Boss!" Gage harshly whispered, "Get. Back. Here. Now!" He emphasized each word.

Nora turned in a half circle, staring with the wall and closed off building to her right, the exploded front house in front of her, and ended at the still activated teacup ride on her left. "Boss!" Gage yanked her out by her coat, but before she could scold him for acting a fool, he unloaded a clip into a feral ghoul.

Gage screamed in pain as a mist of liquid radiation sprayed him. "Get down!" Nora pushed him down and back, shielding him from the spray.

Another four ghouls came lunging from the mist as a voice spoke over the intercom. "Well now, friends! It seems we have another uninvited guest to the park."

Nora squinted at the spray of radiation, but was able to pick off the ghouls before they got too close. Gage was still slowly pulling her out of the park, and once they got through the archway he stood up and circled her.

"Porter Gage, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"You're not," he seemed confused, he bent her head forward to peer at her scalp, lifted each of her arms over her head one at a time, inspected her skin closely, "your skin…" she turned with him as he circled her, "you don't...you didn't take rads." Her back was to Kiddie Kingdom. Gage looked absolutely flabbergasted. His own skin had bubbled and blistered from the few seconds of radiation he'd been exposed to, but Nora was mainly unaffected aside from a few red blotches on her face and neck where her skin was exposed.

Nora smirked, "wanna know the perks of shagging it up with a ghoul?" She took a few steps backwards as Gage's eyes widened. "Immune to radiation." She turned on her heel and ran into the depths of Kiddie Kingdom.

Nora wanted to immediately run for cover incase prolonged exposure to radiation was still bad for her, but her Pip Boy didn't let out so much as a croak. She knelt down beside one of the feral ghouls and turned it over. Its melted, disfigured body was painted in a wide array of colors. "Almost like clowns." Nora thought to herself. She stood, readied her gauss rifle, and ran deeper into the park.

Thankfully, Gage did not follow Nora. She wound her way through a funhouse, around a racetrack, into the theater, and to the top of a castle, where she found a glowing ghoul waiting for her. He wore a suit with paint splatters across it, as well as a top hat. If he hadn't looked so frightening with his irradiated glow, Nora would have mistaken him for a magician.

"Easy!" She shouldered her rifle on the elevator ride up and exited with her hands up. "I'm here to talk—"

"Talk?!" The glowing ghoul shouted, "like you tried talking to my friends?!"

Nora took a breath and let out a sigh, "yeah, alright, probably not the most gracious I could have been—"

"And coming in with that raider gang!" The ghoul added.

"Look," Nora interrupted, "I want to talk to you about the raiders and your park."

The ghoul paused. "I want them to leave me and my family alone." He finally said in a quiet voice.

"There's nothing left for you here," Nora said gently. She slowly approached the ghoulish man. "Not just because I killed everyone—sorry again—but because—"

"No," the ghoul turned away. "I've got to stay for Rachel. She's going to come back with a cure for the affliction, I know it!" Nora thought for a moment. Rachel. Rachel. Why did that sound familiar. As the ghoul looked at his hands, Nora dug around her pockets until she found the holotape from before.

"Rachel's Holotape"

She glanced at the back of the ghoul and popped the holotape into her player.

A woman's gravelly voice came out of the speaker. One that made the ghoul turn around in shock. Nora knew the look in his glowing eyes. If he could have cried he would have.

"I love you, Oz." The holotape ended.

"She didn't...there's no cure…" Oswald looked absolutely destroyed.

Nora's heart twisted as she thought of Hancock outside the gates. She reached out and offered her hand to Oswald. He looked at it and then at her. He accepted her hand and squeezed it. "I know this may seem like a lie, coming from me, but…" Nora chewed on her lip as she debated her next words, "I am the General of the Minutemen. A volunteer militia that protects the innocent people of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Oswald drank in every word she said, "I came to Nuka World, first, to see what became of it, and now, to free it from the Raiders. I'm working with them right now mostly to make the park safer for future travelers and merchants. The less deaths for my party, the better." Oswald chuckled, and Nora smiled. "The Commonwealth is turning into a wonderful place...and," she squeezed Oswald's hand, her gaze went through the floor as she unfocused on the world around her, "and my people, the Minutemen, and my settlements, are always open to and kind to ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Oswald repeated. "Like myself?"

"Well. Most don't glow." Nora raised a hand to stroke Oswald's wrinkled cheek, "but yes, like yourself."

"How do you know?" Oswald asked.

Nora hesitated. Most people were kind to ghouls in her presence, and she didn't tolerate any bullshit from anyone when it came to whether Hancock was allowed somewhere or not. "Because my right hand man, not that raider down there, but my actual aid and most trusted friend," Nora smiled, "is a ghoul as well."

Oswald smiled, "then, Ms…?" he stood up, his hat in his hand.

"Nora." She answered.

"Ms. Nora," Oswald bowed, "I should very much like to meet your ghoul friend one day." He stood up from his bow, "and I hope the next time we meet will be under happier pretenses."

"Take care, Oswald." Nora felt an ache in her heart as she forced a smile on her face. The ghoul disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Nora was free to turn off the misters. She laid a hand on her bag feeling the folded up flags of the raider gangs like an ugly reminder.

What was she doing?

* * *

They waited a week.

And even that was too long in Hancock's opinion.

But he kept listening to that message.

"And, Hancock? I...Please...trust me."

Over and over again.

"And, Hancock? I.."

Like a broken record.

"I…"

What was she going to say?

Hancock reminded himself that Nora had survived the Institute, and if she had done that, then she could survive anything. Her voice coming over the radio had been a Godsend. If he hadn't had that, then he was sure he would have gone feral with worry. He kept twisting Nate's ring on his finger. A bad habit.

"You're going to lose your finger if you keep twisting that ring." Preston didn't look up from cleaning his gun. Hancock eyed him. "The General is smart. She set up a ham radio, which means she's safe enough to do so." Hancock sighed and Preston mimicked him, "Look, I don't like it either, Hancock, but she asked us to trust her and I—" but Hancock didn't find out what Preston thought because a commotion rippled through the settlement turned base camp.

Hancock and Preston shared a look before they both jumped to their feet and raced outside.

Nora was back. She'd returned! Hancock ran through the crowd of young Minutemen and veteran soldiers alike, pushing his way forward until he was in front of Nora. She dropped her bag and immediately returned the tight hug Hancock enveloped her in. She buried her face in his neck and squeezed him tightly. Hancock ran his hands through her short hair, knocking her hat off balance.

"Missed me?" Nora mumbled into his neck.

"More than you know it." Hancock pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on hers. "What happened?" He could almost see the muscles in her face were more relaxed than he had seen in a long time.

"It's a long story." Nora sighed, her hazel eyes closed. There were flecks of blood on her face, but it was dried.

"We've got time."

* * *

**I kind of left it ambiguous as to whether or not Nora killed the Nuka raiders. Maybe it'll be revealed later what she did.**


	36. Letting Go

**36\. Letting Go: Ladies and Gents this is the Moment you've waited for**

* * *

"I suppose this trip isn't to inform me that you've changed your mind?" Nora blinked her tears away and shook her head gently. Shaun sighed and dismissed the doctor checking his vitals. The poor scientist looked between Shaun and Nora with skepticism, but bowed her head and scurried out of Shaun's quarters without a word. "Then why have you come?" Nora tried to recall the speech she had planned, but it was as though there were a physical wall blocking her from her thoughts. It didn't matter, Shaun spoke up, "After all we've been through…" Shaun gripped the edge of the reclined bed he'd been stuck in. "Me releasing you—you actually making it here! The...synths...the threats...the kidnapping...I thought you hated me." He closed his eyes and turned his head from her in shame.

"Shaun, no," Nora quickly stepped to Shaun's side and sat on the bed. She cupped his face in her hands to force him to look at her. "Life unfairly tore you from me...I can't blame you for growing up the way you did, for believing what you do. I don't approve nor agree with it, but I—" Nora stared into his eyes, Nate's eyes… "I love you, son."

Shaun seemed taken aback by her words, for his watery eyes widened and he choked out a sob, "Mother, I—" he coughed and Nora could feel the ache in his bones. She shushed him gently, helping him sit up as he continued to violently cough into his hand. She rubbed his back in small circles between his shoulder blades and down his spine. "I—"

"Shh," she pulled away and pressed her forehead to his, cupping his face once more, "I know, baby. I know."

Shaun shakily reached up and held her hands, "If it must end this way...I am glad I got to meet you."

Nora bit her lip to keep from crying out in protest. "Me too." Was all she could choke out. It wasn't fair. All the advances The Institute had made and yet they couldn't even cure Shaun's cancer?!

Shaun coughed weakly a few more times before pulling back to lay down, his hands still holding Nora's. Strange. She was his mother, and yet she was holding his wrinkled, aged hands in her soft, young hands. "I know what you must do, Mother." Nora looked at Shaun with teary eyes, "And I accept it." Nora smiled sadly as a few tears finally escaped. She ran her hand through Shaun's hair comfortingly. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. He squeezed her hands and opened his eyes, "Go. Before you lose the will to do what you must." Nora's face screwed up as she tried to hold back more tears, "Go!" He kissed her hands before succumbing to a coughing fit. Nora panicked at the alarms of the machines monitoring his vitals going off. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead one last time.

"Shaun, I love you."

"I love you too, mother."

Nora hit the transporter on her Pip Boy and disappeared before the doctors could rush into Shaun's room. She landed on a rooftop far from the C.I.T. Ruins and immediately collapsed to her knees. She sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard her. She knew she looked a mess. Crazed hair, red face, tear stains, snot dripping from her nose. She was an ugly crier. She wailed and choked on her tears as she fumbled with her coat pockets. She pulled out a device Sturges and Tinker Tom had been working on together for some time. A small, innocent looking device with a blinking red button. So simple; a drop at the wrong angle would trigger it, a slip in ones pocket would trigger it, or a deliberate finger press—

Nora screwed her eyes shut and held her breath as she jabbed her thumb over the button. An explosion went off, sending her back 212 years.

Nora could feel it all wash over her. The heat. The force. The radiation...The fear. It's the end of the world—all over again. She'd lost Shaun—all over again. With her eyes still closed, she could see her life before all of this. Before the bombs. Everything changed in an instant, and the future she had planned for herself shifted. This wasn't the world she wanted; but it was the one she found herself in. The Commonwealth. Her home. Ripped apart and put back together. She thought...she hoped she could have found her family...cheated time...make them all whole again...the way they were. But now, she knew. She knew she couldn't go back. The world had changed. The road ahead would be hard, but this time? This time, she was ready. Because she knew war...war never changes.

* * *

Nora surveyed the Commonwealth with tired eyes. "It's been a while, sweetie. How are you doing?" She didn't jump or react to the sound of her husband's voice in her head. Grass rustled beside her, and she could feel the warmth of another body, but she didn't look over at him. "I know this isn't what we had in mind when we agreed to go into the Vault, but," a hand laid on her shoulder and squeezed lightly, "I am so proud of you—"

"I killed our son." Nora croaked out. Her throat raw from screaming and crying her way back to the hill the vault entrance laid in. "I could have joined him, but instead…" Nora couldn't say it again. Her bottom lip quivered despite her biting down on it in an attempt to silence her cries.

"But you found him. You've fought monstrosities of radiation, robots—"

"Synths." Nora corrected quietly, still surveying the horizon.

"Zombies!—"

"Ghouls." There was still smoke coming from the crater she'd made.

"Crazy nut jobs with guns! You learned how to hack computers and robots, how to pickpocket, how to pick a lock—Nora, you survived!"

Nora squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her tears fall down her cheeks, to the corners of her mouth and down her chin. "But I wanted you with me. I needed you with me."

Nate laughed his soft, musical laugh. And Nora felt an embrace she thought she'd never feel again. "Oh, sweetie. You know if I could have been, I would have been." She could feel his patchy facial hair scratch the top of her head as he nuzzled her. The same way he used to when she would complain and say he needed a shave. "But you have thrived. Look around," Nora didn't open her eyes, but she didn't need to. She knew the horizon of the Commonwealth better than anyone else. "You have people who rely on you."

"Preston and the Minutemen."

"People who care about you."

"Nick, Piper, X6, Curie, Deacon…"

"People who love you."

"John."

Nate's voice was quiet for a long time, and Nora was about to scold herself for being so childish. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this on your own, sweetie," His voice echoed around her. The presence of his arms around her seemed to fade away, and a figure blocked out the sun. Soft, warm, uncalloused hands cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away. "I love you."

Nora's eyes snapped open and for a moment Nate was before her. His skin unmarked from the bullet wound, the same carmel color he was when she met him, his hair as black as pitch, eyes as dark as the coffee she loved—he stood before her and smiled.

"Nate," she couldn't help but cry out as she reached forward and gingerly touched his face. She hit solid flesh and Nate leaned to her touch.

"I love you so much." Nate repeated.

Nora choked out a sob, "I love you too," she cried, as her hands went to explore his seemingly flesh and bone body, he vanished. And Nora was left with an arm outstretched towards the sunrise.

For a moment, all was still, and all was silent.

"What was that?" Nora snapped around and saw Hancock standing a few yards away. He walked over, his eyes not leaving where Nate was once standing. "Was that—" he now stood behind Nora, "who were you...am I…" Hancock shook his head before leaning to one side and beating the side of his head with his palm, as though he was beating water out of his ear, "I must've taken a bad chem or something. I'm seeing ghosts!" Nora snorted out a laugh. Hancock paused his antics and grinned. "There's that smile," he kneeled down and pinched Nora's cheeks with his withered fingers. Nora flapped her hands in his face to make him back off, but Hancock only took that as a challenge. Once she finished giggling and lowered her arms, he dove across the space separating them and tackled her onto the grass. Nora shrieked in surprise as Hancock tickled her and peppered her exposed neck and her face with light kisses. Their game ended with Hancock pinning Nora's hands on either side of her head. "Hey, Sunshine?"

"Hmm?" Nora hummed in response, the momentary distraction quickly wearing off.

"I'm proud of you."


End file.
